Megaman Starforce: Hades’ Resurrection
by DreamDuelist
Summary: It's a Saint Seiya x-over. Geo has been gone for 7 years. Now he comes back to Echo Ridge but evil has come back from the dead. Will Sonia accept him back? Will humanity be saved once more from Hades? GeoxSonia OCxOC
1. Prologue

**Me**: Hi, this is my first Megaman Starforce fanfic so I hope you all like it.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. I just own the story.**

* * *

**Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection**

_Prologue_

In the last battle between Hades and Athena was over 200 years ago, where Athena and her saints defeated Hades. Now a new generation has come but it involves a certain someone.

Somewhere faraway in an unknown location at night when the planets align, a scientist got a hold on an artifact that was in the ruins deep underground that a dead skeleton was holding on to. This artifact was a 108 mala. He was examined it by scanning it in the machine. During the scanning, lightning shot down at the necklace and it cause a reaction. Then the beads changed color from purple to brown.

Then in the ruins underground, in various place the bodies of the dead have been reborn anew. They rise from the ashes of hell and gather all together in one place to discuss the matter of what happened.

"How did we get here?"

"How did we survive?"

"Didn't Hades died in battle?"

The spectators among them asked many questions. Then three judges of hell appeared on top of the cliff. Then one of them screams "QUIET". Then everyone was quiet.

"We all don't know how we survive, but we are alive for now." The other judge said.

"But want do we do now, Hades is gone?" One of the specters asked.

"That may be but I know how resurrection him." A voice boomed over them.

Then a blond man came down on them and set foot on the cliff.

"Who the hell are you?" The judge with white hair yelled.

"I am Ares, the god of war, I can help if you do as I say." He proclaimed.

"Why should we take orders from you?" Then blond judge said.

"You should because I know how to resurrect Hades." Ares explained. Then every specter gasped.

"How can that be?"

"Can he actually resurrect him?"

"It's impossible."

"For you spectators, it's impossible, but for gods it's possible, I would need a few things and create a ritual to relieve him." Ares explained.

Then the spectators discuss a few conversations on the topic. Then they came up with their conclusion.

"We do as you say but until Hades is reborn we take orders from him, deal?" The black haired judge said extending his hand to a god.

"Deal." He answered.

"Now, all you spectators do as I say no questions about it, got it." Ares yelled.

Then all the specters yelled in agreement. Then they chat

"ARES, ARES, ARES."

* * *

**Athens, Greece (The Sanctuary)**

In the Pope's chamber, there were two men; one was wearing a helmet that has angel wings on top, a mask covering his face and wearing a robe. The other was an 18 year-old man wearing a gold armor and gold wings on the back that made him look like an angel, kneeling in front of one with the mask.

"Sagittarius, you can finally leave the Sanctuary to study in Japan, your training is complete and you are a man now." The masked man said.

"Thank you, Pope, I can finally return home." Sagittarius said.

"But bring your cloth with you, you'll never know when you need it." Then Pope instructed.

"Yes, Pope." Sagittarius said.

"Now go and pack your thing." The Pope said.

Then Sagittarius left without a word. Then the Pope sat on his trone and thought about the Sagittarius gold saint.

"He has been in the Sanctuary for 7 years and now he is a gold saint. He trained very hard to become what he is now, he should return to his home." The Pope said to himself.

In a small house, Sagittarius was packing his things. Then he came across his visualizer and put it on along with his star pendent.

"Hey you ready or what I want to go now." A familiar voice said.

"Alright, I'm done lets go." Sagittarius said.

"You know I hate when that guy calls you 'Sagittarius', couldn't the guy call you by your name." The same voice said.

"Don't talk behind his back, Omega-xis." Sagittarius said.

"I know and hurry up 'Geo', I want to see the guys again." Omega-xis said.

"Yeah me too." Geo said softly.

"You've changed over the pass 7 years you know that." Omega-xis pointing out.

"Yeah, I didn't even visit them over the summer,or even talk to them, what kind of friend am I?" Geo asked sadly.

"Hey, they'll understand once you explain to them, ok." Omega-xis said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, your right." Geo said.

"You still thinking of Sonia?" Omega-xis asked with a grin.

"Hey it's been 7 years alright, I miss her so much and don't tell me you don't miss Lyra." Geo said.

"Shut up, now lets go." Omega-xis said.

"Lets talk the wave road; we haven't taken it for ages now." Geo said.

"Good idea, it's a lot faster and don't forget your armor." Omega-xis said.

"Alright, let's go." Geo said grabbing his things and his armor.

"TRANS CODE: MEGA MAN"

Then he went on the wave road with his things on his way to Echo Ridge. For the first time in 7 years, he is finally going home.

* * *

**Me**: So what do you think? I know you'll be asking a lot of question soon. You'll find out in later chapters. I hope you like it. Please review.


	2. Return of an Old friend

**Me**: Hi it's me again. Sorry if I took so long, I was busy with homework. I hope you like this chapter better than the last. This chapter will explains a few things.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. I just own the story.**

* * *

**Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection**

_Return of an Old friend_

It was a summer day in Echo Ridge. The city was peaceful until… **Boom**. An explosion occurs in one of the buildings.

It was some viruses crashing down on buildings causing destruction on them. Luckily someone pass by on the wave road and saw the damage that the viruses were doing.

"Hey Mega, want to bust some viruses, for old time sake?" Geo asked as Megaman.

"Sure I want to see how much we improve from all those years in the Sanctuary." Omega-xis said.

"Alright then, lets go." Then Geo went to the site to battle the viruses.

When he did, he uses his special technique.

"ATOMIC THUNDERBOLT"

Then a massive amount of energy attack the all viruses and they were wipe out in an instant flash.

"Hmm we really improve to attack all those viruses with just one attack." Geo said.

"Yeah that means busting viruses will be boring and I thought we could have more excitement back home." Omega-xis whine.

"I guess, but some other things can be interesting." Geo said.

"Can we just go?" Omega-xis said angrily.

"Alright." Geo said.

After they left the police force came with Detective Bob Copper checking the damage. Then he checks his hunter-VG and saw wavelengths that were familiar to him from 7 years ago.

"What a minute, these are the same wavelengths Megaman have." Copper said.

"_Could it be that?"_ He thought.

"Megaman is back." He said silently with a sly grin on his face.

* * *

**At WAZA HQ**

"Ace, you better take a look at this." A officer said.

Then Ace comes in front of the monitor and looks at it.

"So he came back." Ace said in a grin.

"Who, Ace?" Acid, Ace's partner asked.

"Geo and Omega-xis." Ace answered. Then Acid was silent for a moment.

"That's surprising, we haven't seen them for 7 years, I wonder what they are doing here again." Acid said.

"Hey maybe they came home for good, lets go to his house to see how he is doing from these 7 years." Ace said.

"Lets tell Tia and Jack that Geo's back." Acid suggested.

"Good idea." Ace said

Then he got Tia and Jack then they headed to Geo's house.

* * *

**Geo's house**

Hope was cooking lunch and Kelvin was reading his newspaper in the living room with a new addition, Taran Stelar, Geo's little brother.

When Geo was in Greece, Hope and Kelvin were lonely without him. So they decide to make Geo a little brother to surprise him when he gets back. During the time Geo's gone, Taran looks and acts more like Geo when he was his age. Now Taran is 6 years old and still no Geo.

"Hey dad, when I'm going to see my big brother?" Taran asked

"I don't know, he might come back soon." Kelvin said giving fake confidents.

"I really want to meet him so much, can't we go to Greece?" Taran begging to go.

"Sorry but it cost so much money to go." Kelvin said nervously laughing a bit.

"I really want to meet him he is my brother and I want get to know him better, everyone says I'm just like him, he is even friends with an idol, come on." Taran said.

"Maybe ok, sometimes I should have hide that picture." Kelvin said looking at the picture of Him, Hope and Geo.

_Flashback _

_It was 2 years ago, when Taran finally knew about his brother._

"_Daddy." 4 year old Taran said._

"_Yes son." Kelvin said_

"_Whose that in the picture?" Taran pointing at it._

"_That is your older brother." Kelvin replied._

"_I have a brother, where is he?" Taran asked._

"_He is faraway in Greece." Kelvin answered._

"_Why?" Taran asked again._

"_He is studying overseas to learn more about astrology and the constellions in Greece." Kelvin explained._

"_Why?" Taran, again, asked_

"_Because he was selected by a well known professer to go a famous school in Greece." Kevlin explained._

"_Oh." Taran said. "When are we going to see him again?"_

"_I don't know, but someday he will come home." Kelvin answered._

_End of Flashblack_

"I wonder what is he doing now." Taran said.

Then someone rang the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Kelvin said as he got up to the door.

Then he open the door and saw someone wearing a hat that cover his face, a blue jacket, a white shirt and blue jeans. That person was holding a pizza box.

"Pizza delivery." The person said.

"Kelvin did you order pizza, I just cook lunch in the oven." Hope said as she came into the room.

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong house." Kelvin said.

"Is this the Stelar residence?" The person said.

"Yes." Kelvin answered.

"Then this the right place, here is your pizza." The person said.

Then he open the box then suddenly Omega-xis popped out.

"Hey Kelvin how are you doing?" he said.

"Omega-xis, then you must be-."

Then the person took off his hat and it was Geo.

"Geo, is that you?" Kelvin said

"Geo, my boy has returned." Hope said hugging his son hard.

"Mom you can let go now, I need to breath." Geo said.

"Sorry, when did you came back?" Hope said.

"Today, I took the wave road to get here." Geo explained.

"Oh, I forgot that you and Omega-xis can travel the world in seconds." Kelvin said.

"My, you have grown, you grow your hair longer and you work out?" Hope said.

"Yeah, a few push-ups and sit-up." Geo said

"Dad, who is it at the door?" Taran said as he came in.

"Whose the kid?" Omega-xis said.

"Hey little guy, what's your name?" Geo said.

"Taran, who are you?" Taran asked.

"Taran, I like you to introduce your brother, Geo." Kelvin said.

"My brother…" Taran said in surprised.

All of his life he never knew his brother. Now they meet face to face. To him he wanted to meet his older brother but it felt ackward to actually see his brother for the first time in his life.

"Wow, dad you didn't tell me, I have a little brother." Geo said surprised.

"We wanted to surprised you when you come home, now we succeed." Hope said smiling at him.

"I'm even surprised too." Omega-xis said

"Well, I'm glad because I can get to know him." Geo said.

"Yeah, me too." Taran said silently, confused over if he should be excited to meet his brother or push him away for not being here in the first part of his life.

Geo notice this. Then he came up to him and kneel in front of him.

"Hey, I know I wasn't here to know you first-handed, but I promise to be here for the rest of your life to get to know and be with you if you need help, you understand." Geo said to him face to face.

"Ok." Taran said back to his happy self.

"Ok, lets eat, sorry Geo I only made food for 3 people, sorry." Hope said.

"You don't have to be, I came here without telling so I knew that you won't have enough food for everybody, so that's why I brought pizza." Geo said.

"Ok lets eat." Kelvin said.

Then they went into the dinning room to eat Hope's cooking plus the pizza Geo brought.

"So Geo how long are you going to stay here?" Kelvin said.

"Well, I might stay for 2, 3, or 4 years." Geo answered.

"Really, what about Greece?" Hope asked.

"Well, I decided to come back to Echo Ridge for a few years, I learned a lot about Greece and their history even about the Greek Gods there, besides the professer said I can go back home now, they don't need me now for the research he and his friends are working on." Geo explained.

"You must have been busy with all the research you learned in Greece." Kelvin said.

"Yeah it was really hard to study at Greece, but I manage to have all As." Geo said.

"Wow." Taran said.

"I also decide to transfer to Echo Ridge High school to get back in touch of my home town." Geo said.

"That's great, we should call all of your old friends to tell them your back." Hope said.

"That's a good idea, I haven't see me in a long time." Geo said and continue eating.

"More please." Geo said handing his third bowl.

"Boy, your very hungry bro." Taran commented.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten this much good food for a long time, I cook for myself but this is much better than my cooking."

Then the continue eating their lunch until they finish. Then they went in to the living room to talk about how they were doing.

"So bro, what's that big box you have their?" Taran asked.

"I'll tell you later, I need to unpack and take a shower." Geo said.

"Ok, go do that." Kelvin said.

Then he went back to his old room, it didn't change a bit. Then he went up to his desk and place a picture of him and all of his friends from out of his bag and smile at the it. When he unpack his stuff and settled in went, he grab some clothing and went in to the shower which was next door.

"So your Omega-xis." Taran said.

"Yeah it's me, call me Mega." Omega-xis answered.

"Ok, so the stories are true." Taran said.

"What stories?" Omega-xis asked.

"Oh, you see dad and Sonia keep tell me stories about Megaman and how he came to be." Taran answered.

"Sonia, she comes here?" Omega-xis said.

"Yeah, she visit us here often like three times a week." Taran continue. "She talks about you and Geo's adventures together but she talks a lot about Geo mostly."

"Really?" Mega asked with a grin om his face.

"Yeah, when she talks about him, she has a smile on her face, and when she visits she goes to my brothers room just to lay on his bed, I think she likes him." Taran said.

"Well your right there kid, that's old news to me and let me tell you that Geo likes Sonia too." Mega said.

"Really?" Taran asked.

"Heck yeah, he says her name in his sleep in all those years in Greece, he never stops thinking of her." Mega answered.

"Wow, my brother must have in love with her hard." Taran commented,

"Yeah." Mega said in agreement.

Then the doorbell ring and Taran got up to the door and open it. It was Sonia at the door.

"Hey Taran, how are you doing?" Sonia asked.

"Good, and you never guess what happen." Taran said. Then he notice that Sonia went upstairs.

"Sorry Taran you have to tell me later, I have to go to your brothers room to rest up a bit." Sonia said while going up.

"See what I mean Mega." Taran said.

"Yeah, isn't Geo upstairs in his room." Mega said.

"Oh no, Sonia." Taran yelled as he went up the stairs to chase after her but Mega stopped him.

"Wait, lets see what happens since they didn't see each other in a while." Mega said.

"Alright." Taran said

Upstairs, Sonia made her way infront of Geo's room. She notice something odd, that the bathroom was open, letting out hot steam but she ignore it since it's a sign that someone took a shower.

Then she turn the knob and went in. Then she blush red of what she saw. It was Geo, half naked, wearing only his blue jeans and a towel on his head so he is topless.

Then Geo turned and saw Sonia. He slightly blush at the sight of her.

For the first time in a long time, they meet again, face to face after 7 years of being apart.

* * *

**Me**: Finally finish with this chapter. Surprised that Geo has a little brother now. The reason I chose 'Taran' is because Geo's name means earth and Taran's name means Heaven. Also I'm doing a POV for the beginning of the next chapter for Sonia and Geo then back to regular. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and **Please Review.** Thank you.


	3. Catching Up

Me: Sorry it took so long, I have a lot of homework to do during the week. Also people, you really need to review more. This is my first Megaman story and I really want to know what you guys think about it. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and enjoy.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

_"_**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own Taran and I own the story.**

* * *

**Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection**

_Catching Up_

**Sonia's POV**

I can't believe this. Is this a dream? Is Geo really back? One minute I was opening the door to Geo's room, the next is Geo is actually here, half-naked. He has a faint six-pack and a broad chest; he is quite well built since the last time I saw him but there are some bruises and scars on him. What did he actually do in Greece? Then I notice I was staring at him and started to blush.

He dropped his hands from his head and stared at me.

I don't know what to do, what to say. My eyes started to flood.

"Geo… is that really you?" I manage to say at a brink of tears.

**Geo's POV**

I notice she was going to cry. I don't know what to do. It's been to long since the last time I saw her. She's more developed now; I wonder how much she changed over the years. There's one way to find out.

"Yeah, it's me Sonia, I'm back." I said softly as my eyes soften at hers and dropped the towel on my head. She remained silent covering her mouth with her hands.

"It's good to see you again, Sonia, I really missed you." I continued and blush what I said. I notice Sonia blushed too. It's good to see her again.

Then I noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt. I almost panicked but I hid that emotion from her. I hope she didn't notice the scars I have.

Then I quickly turned and got a white shirt, trying to put it on quickly so I can hide them. Put on my blue jacket and my star pendent. Then I turned around and face her.

**Sonia's POV**

When Geo turned to put on his shirt, I notice there were angel wings on his back with a few scars there. Did he get a tattoo in Greece? What did he do after all these years? There are so many questions and thoughts running through my mind. His voice got lower and his hair got a little longer. Somehow his once spiky hair is now not so spiky. He grew his bangs a little longer that block almost his entire forehead.

Then Geo turned around facing me when he was done changing. I blushed a bit, that was checking him out again.

Then I walk towards him, I don't how to feel or say to him. A part of me wants to be happy that Geo's back, but a part of me wants to shout at him for not calling us, visiting us from time to time, or at less leave a message. I'm afraid that Geo might have changed during his time in Greece.

Now I'm in front of him, I don't know what to say.

Suddenly Geo wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his embrace. His arms are around my waist. Then he whispers in my ear.

"Sonia, I know you have mixed emotions about me being back home."

How did he know? Can he read me like a book?

"But…I want regain your trust and our friendship back, so please give me a chance." He continued.

"Give me a chance to make up for all those 7 years that I was gone." He said softly.

I was surprised by what he said. Somehow I feel relived, he feels like the same Geo, the one I come to know and love about him. Yet he's more matured than he once was.

I return the hug, crying tears of joy running down my face.

Then he let go of me and smiled at me.

"How did you know that I was feeling that way?" I asked in curiosity

"Well I can tell by…"

**Normal**

"GEO'S Back!" Some people yelled in union cutting Geo off.

Then both of them hear footstep of more than one person heading to this room. In two seconds, in front of Geo's door were Luna, Bud, Zack, Jack, Tia and Ace.

"Hey guys, I'm home." Geo said.

"GEO!" Everyone said. Then they huddled up around Geo except Sonia, Tia, and Luna.

"When did you get back?"

"You grew your hair longer?"

"You gotten a lot taller since I last saw you."

"It's good that your back."

"So how was Greece?"

Many comments and questions surrounded Geo. Then Luna yelled.

"Hey! Just let him answer your questions."

"Ok, well, I came back today, Greece was ok and yeah I grew my hair longer, it suits me better."

"So Geo tell me, how come you didn't keep in touch anyway?" Luna asked.

"Well, the professor, my friends from Greece and I were working on a project to see if there was supernatural beings behind the constellations so we did a little research on our Greek History and mythology and found out that there are hidden powers in the constellations, so I was busy to call." Geo explained.

"It took 7 years for that?" Bud asked.

"Yeah, we have to travel all over Greece and found that there was an ancient society that protected Athena and save the world many times." Geo answered.

"Wow, I can't wait to hear it." Zack said.

"That would have to wait, Geo let's have a battle." Ace said.

"Ace, he just got back from Greece, shouldn't he rest up first?" Tia asked.

"No, I'm fine if you want to battle then lets go." Geo said eager to battle.

"Ok, let's go to the WAZA headquarters to battle at say 3:00." Ace said.

"Sure." Geo answered.

Then Ace left the room, followed by Tia.

"Are you sure you want to Geo, Ace gotten a lot stronger when you were gone?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, well in Greece I gotten a little stronger too, there is always some kind of gang fighting around the town and I always have to stop it." Geo explained. _'Lie, total lie, if only they knew what I really do in Greece.'_

"Wow, what did you fight with?" Sonia asked.

"Only my fists, sure I got some scars here and there but hey I'm alive right." Geo said.

"So you gotten yourself to many gang fights." Bud said putting his arm around Geo and choking him playfully.

"Hey many people were in danger so what am I suppose to do leave and let people get killed." Geo said.

"Wow, sounds like Greece is in war with itself." Zack said.

"Yeah there is some criminal underground in Greece but we stopped it." Geo said.

"Who is 'we'?" Jack asked.

"Oh, here it's me and my new friends in Greece in front of the school." Geo said handing them a picture of him and four guys there.

One had long blond wavy hair that reach to his chest; the one beside him was a green haired that's almost same style as the blond one but he looks like a girl. Geo was in the middle and right next to him has black hair that is way longer than the rest. Finally right next to him was an older looking guy with short blue hair. They are all wearing school uniforms; a blue jacket that has the school crest on the jacket pocket that's on the right side of their chest with a white shirt under it.

"Those are pretty interesting looking friends you got there." Luna commented.

"Thanks." Geo said.

Then Taran comes in.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Taran asked.

"Good." Everyone said.

"Bro, when are you going to tell what's in the big box of your right there?" Taran asked.

"Later ok." Geo answered.

The Mega appeared in front of them.

"Hey guys, what's shaking?" Mega asked.

"You'll be shaking once I get through with you." A familiar voice said.

Then Lyra appeared that made Mega tremble.

"Yeah, hey Lyra, I haven't seen you in a while." Mega said sweating like crazy.

"Oh I'm going to." Lyra was cut off.

"Lyra, behave yourself." Sonia said.

"So Geo, how long are you going to stay here?" Zack asked.

"I'm guessing about 4 years or so." Geo answered.

"Really, anyway what High school are you going?" Luna asked.

"I'm enrolling myself to Echo Ridge High school." Geo answered.

"That's the same high school we go to, we can show you around on your first day." Bud said.

"Yeah but its still summer so I have plenty of time to catch up to you guys." Geo said.

"So Geo, you around the town, so much has changed since you were gone?" Sonia asked.

"Sure, I would love to." Geo answered.

"Can I go with you guys?" Taran asked.

"Sure, bro." Geo answered.

Then Geo and company went around Echo Ridge; to Geo's surprise it did changed. The noise level has gone down, new model cars, and a new program in their Hunter-VG, it produce less noise and new features. Then they stopped at a café.

"Wow, I need to get that new program, you guys have." Geo grinned. Then he took a sip of his coffee and put it back down.

"So what time is it?" Geo asked.

"It's almost 2:40." Zack answered.

"We better get going." Bud suggested.

"Yeah, you don't want to miss that match of yours." Sonia remarked.

"Maybe before the match I should get that program." Geo said.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Jack said.

* * *

**WAZA HQ**

"You're here a little early, our battle doesn't start for another 15 minutes." Ace said.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me about the new program." Geo said.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention about that." Ace apologizing.

Moments later the gang arrived to the lab and Geo got the program and waited to upload in to his Hunter-VG. Then 5 minutes later it was completed.

"So are you ready for our battle now?" Ace asked.

"Sure." Geo answered.

Then Ace and Geo went in the training room, a big area with nothing in it, while the others watch them fight from above.

"I wonder how Geo's fighting improved." Zack said.

"I don't know, but I bet you a corndog that this fight will be interesting." Bud said.

"I bet it will." Sonia said.

Then they take their positions.

"Geo, I want to see how much you improved so don't hold back." Ace said.

"Oh, I won't." Geo said. _"But I will anyway to hide 'it' from them."_

"Omega-xis, I expect that you fight your best." Acid said.

"Oh, I have been itching to fight you for a long time." Mega remarked with a smirk.

"Ready?" Ace asked.

"Yeah."

"TRANS CODE: MEGA MAN"

"TRANS CODE: ACID ACE"

Then they charged at each other and separated from each other. Ace shot lasers at Geo, but he easily dodge them.

Then Geo came at Ace and punch him, dodged from getting hit up close, and kicked up right at him. Then back up far away and made his stance.

Ace was surprise not only he attacked him head on but also he didn't use any battle cards at all to defend himself. The rest of the gang were surprised too, Geo didn't break a sweat or have a scratch on him.

Then Geo came up to him so fast that Ace didn't react to it. His punches were so fast he can't even block any of them.

Then Ace backed away enough to blast with his ultimate attack. He then blast it directly at Geo but it was stopped by Geo holding it with one hand and disincarnated in front of him.

Ace stared in awe how Geo stopped it with only one hand. So did the others who were watching from afar.

"Geo you really have improved, you fight me with no battle cards, but I think your holding back. Show your true power." Ace commanded.

"Well, if you're so eager to see it, then I'll show what I learned in Greece." Geo said.

Then he had his stance, putting his left hand in front of him in a fist and his right hand open far back that look like he was about to blast him.

"Then I'll show you, my ultimate technique." Geo said.

Then massive amount of energy came from Geo filled the room. Ace could feel the energy in Geo. Then he saw the energy form in to a ball in Geo's hand.

"Ready, ATOMIC…" Then an alarm went off stopping Geo from unleashing his attack.

"What's going on?" Ace asked.

Then Geo, Ace and the rest of the gang went to the control center to see what is going on.

"Dr. Goodall, what's going on?" Ace said.

"Someone causing destruction in the city we have a visual of him." Dr. Goodall said.

Then she shows them a video. He had some kind of black armor with tentacles coming out of his back.

"What in the world is that thing?" Bud asked.

"I have no idea." Ace said.

Then the man spoke.

"I am Terrestrial Submission Star, Worm Raimi, I'm looking for the saint, where are you?" He proclaimed.

Everyone was surprised and shocked, especially Geo. _"How could this happened?"_ He thought to himself.

"What kind of name is that?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, but he is causing trouble to the city, we have to stop him." Ace said.

"Yeah, you guys have to hold him off, I need to get something that might help." Geo said. Then he started to run to the exit.

"Why?" Sonia asked. Then he stopped

"Well… there something…look there's no time I'll be with you guys later, I just need to get something I need that might help, we don't know how powerful this guy is, so it might help." Geo explained.

"Alright, Geo go get what you need." Ace commanded.

"On it." Geo replied. Then he stormed out of the building.

"Your going to use 'it' aren't you." Mega said.

"I have no choice in the matter, that guy is one of the 108 specters, I thought the Holy war was over 200 years ago." Geo said running to his house.

"I thought so too." Mega said.

* * *

**In the City**

Worm Raimi was wrecking everything he sees. Then he was about to attack a person and suddenly stopped by some strings.

"Hey Worm you shouldn't attack innocent people like that." Harp Note said.

"Yeah you shouldn't hurt them for no reason." Taurus Fire said who was Bud.

"But I do have a reason I'm looking for someone." The worm remarked. Then he attacked them.

"Just tell us what you want and leave." Acid Ace said blasting him but he easily blocked it.

"I already told you, I'm looking for a guy that is said that he is the reincarnation of one of the guys that defeated our leader and kill him." The worm explained,

"Then I won't let you get him, whoever he is." Acid Ace said.

Then Ace tried to attack him and slice him with his sword but the worm block it with his tentacles and wrapped him around with it and squeezing the life out of him. Then Harp Note and Taurus Fire try to attack him but they were toss off by his tentacles. Then he toss Ace back at them. They all return to their human form. The others run to them to see if they need help.

"He is so strong, we don't stand a chance." Ace said weakly as Tia helped him up.

"You people are weak, you're not even worth my time, I should just kill you right now."

Then the worm grabbed, the exhuasted Sonia by the head with his tentacle and was about to strike.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Then massive amount of energy balls with some electric charge attack the worm's tentacles preventing to strike Sonia.

Then Worm looks at the man that attacks him. It was Geo, carrying a box on his back. Then he dropped the box to the ground.

"That's what you need to get Geo." Bud said.

"Well, it looks like you save me the trouble of looking for you." The Worm said.

"You know who I am?" Geo asked confused.

"Yes, you're the man who helped killed Hades, that Bronze Pegasus Saint." The worm explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not a Pegasus Saint anymore that is." Geo said.

Then his box started to open and a golden armor rose up. Then it broke apart and reformed on Geo.

"I'm the Golden Sagittarius Saint and I challenge you Worm." Geo said.

"Ok, ready."

"GO!"

Then they charged at each other. They gripped their hands at each other. Then Worm attack with his tentacles. But Geo grabbed it and crushed it with his own hands. Then the backed away.

"WORM'S BIND."

Then all the tentacles wrapped around Geo unable to attack with his fists. Worm comes up to him and punch him in the gut several times.

"Ah Ah, you are defenseless now, I'm going to end your life before you stop Hades once more." Worm announced.

"What, Hades?" Geo said confused.

"Say Goodbye." Worm said. He was about to strike.

"I don't think so." Geo remarked.

"INFINITY BREAK."

Then infinite number of light darts attack the Worm and he fainted letting go of Geo.

Suddenly a carriage swooped down and one more spectator came and grabbed Worm his face was covered by his headpiece.

"Worm, you idiot, we can't risk on losing more spectators." The man said.

"We'll be back, gold saint." Worm said weakly.

Then they went into the carriage and it flew off far into the sky.

Then Geo took off his cloth and face the gang. All of them dropped their jaws in awe. Luna was the first to recover and walk up to him.

"**GEO STELAR**, you got some explaining to do." Luna yelled at Geo.

* * *

Me: Okay, sorry if it took so long. I have a lot of homework to do and I was thinking hard on this chapter plus my brother keeps bothering me to use my computer. Any way I hope you enjoyed it. Also the ones I described as Geo's friends in Greece, they basically look like Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, and Shiryu. Please tell what other moves I should use for Geo. I was thinking using the G Gundam moves by Domon, but I don't know. **PLEASE REVIEW**.


	4. Explaining

**Me:** Sorry it took so long, I have a lot of homework to do. Also people, you really need to review more. This is my first Megaman story and I really want to know what you guys think about it. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and enjoy.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

**"Yelling"**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own Taran and I own the story.**

* * *

**Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection **

_Explaining_

"I'll explain things later, Luna, now lets get you guys back to headquarters to recover." Geo said helping Sonia up.

They all agreed that now is not the time since Bud, Ace and Sonia are injured. Geo was carrying Sonia in bridal-style. Luna and Zack wrapped Bud's arms around their necks and Zack and Tia was carrying Ace back to headquarters. Along the way their...

Sonia was opening her eyes and saw Geo in his armor but blurry.

"_A Golden angel."_ Then her vision got better and saw Geo.

"Geo… what happened? What are you wearing?" Sonia asked weakly.

"Shh, just rest Sonia, I'll explain everything as soon as you guys get better." Geo whispered. Then Sonia fell asleep in Geo's arms.

"_Those two are made for each other."_ Tia thought.

* * *

**WAZA HQ**

The entire gang was in the hospital room where Bud, Ace, and Sonia are resting.

Geo was sitting next to Sonia's bed wishing that she could wake soon.

"Geo, Sonia's just rest, she's not dead." Harp said.

"I know, I almost lost her when that worm was about to kill her." Geo said.

"Leave him alone Harp for now." Mega said dragging her out of the room.

"By the way Omega-xis, can you explain to me who that guy was?" Harp asked.

"It's… complicated, just wait until they are awake, and Geo will explain everything soon." Mega said.

As promised, Bud, Ace and Sonia recovered and they all met up with the rest of the group including Taran, Hope and Kelvin, where Geo, with his armor off, is about to explain everything.

"Geo, can you care to explain how you got that armor and who was that guy that nearly killed us?" Jack said strictly.

"Yeah, you owe us an explanation, we almost died and yet you have no scratch at all battling that guy." Bud said. Geo sighed.

"I was hoping that I'll never tell you guys but here it goes." Geo said. He took a deep breath and everyone lean forward.

"Remember the secret society I was talking about early you guys?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, about the ancient society that protected Athena and save the world, right?" Jack asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well… I'm one of them." Geo stated tucking his hands in his pants.

Then the entire gang was silenced and speechless.

"**WHAT!**" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah, I'm an Athena saint, I been spending two years training to become one and being one for 5 years." Geo said silently.

Then Bud grabbed his shirt.

"WHY didn't you tell us?" Bud yelled asking.

Geo was being calm and have no sign of emotion on his face or struggling to get him to let go of his shirt.

"Bud, enough, let him go." Sonia begged. Then he let go and Geo straighten his shirt.

"That explains how and where you got the armor, now who and why gave you the armor?" Zack asked.

"Alright, I got the armor from the Pope of the Sanctuary, he was the professor who want me to be in Greece, his name is Pope Kiki, he said that I have a great cosmos to fight for Athena."

"He said that if I join the Athena saint, I could protect not only her but the entire world from Gods who want to destroy this world and the humans in it." Geo continued.

_Flashback_

"_Who are you?" 11 year-old Geo asked._

_Geo was walking in the city minding his own business but then Mega sense large EM waves coming from someone. Geo thought it would be dangerous to involve the guys if the EM waves were high off the charts. So he investigated this himself. Then it led to this man who is about 50 wearing a suit._

"_My name is Kiki, I'm a professor of a famous school in Greece." Kiki answered._

"_Be careful Geo, the high EM waves are coming from him" Mega whisper to him._

"_If you don't mind me asking, do you have an EM wave being?" Geo asked._

"_Why no, but can you come with me for a while, I would like to talk to you, Geo." Kiki answered._

"_How… How do you know my name?" Geo asked surprised._

"_Of course I know your name and you can come out Omega-xis." Kiki said happily._

"_What?" Mega appeared before him._

"_How do you know me and Geo I want some answers." Mega growled._

"_I'll give you the answers you seek, if you follow me." Then Kiki was walking, while Mega and Geo were thinking. 'What a weird guy.'_

"_You two hurry up, we must not let time be wasted." Kiki shouted to them. _

_Then they followed him far away from the city in to the trees where no one can see them._

"_Alright we are far away from the cit, now what do you want from us." Mega yelled._

"_First let me show you something." Kiki said._

"_See this rock." He pointed to the moss, big rock. They nodded._

"_Watch and see what I do to it with one finger." Kiki said. They remain silent and see what happens._

_Then a small ball of energy was at the tip of his finger and he merely touch the big rock and was destroyed instantly. Some smaller rocks flew past Geo and Mega._

"_How… how did you do that?" Geo said still surprised on what happened._

"_It's impossible for humans to do so, who are you?" Mega shuddered._

"_It's not impossible for humans because they can become Athena saints." Kiki said._

"_What are Athena saints?" Geo asked._

"_Athena saint are humans who have amazing powers only to use them to protect Athena." Kiki answered_

"_What I showed was a mere faction of my power." Kiki explained._

"_But how, how did a human get that much power?" Mega demanded._

"_By maintaining my cosmos, everyone has cosmos inside of them but they don't know how to control it." Kiki answered._

"_What is this cosmos?" Geo asked._

"_Cosmos is the life force everyone has inside but to you Mega is EM waves, the ones who control their cosmos are called saints." Kiki answered._

"_Why are you telling us all these things, what do you want from us?" Mega asked._

"_Let me ask you a question before I answer." Kiki said. Then he turns his attention to Geo._

"_Geo, do you want to protect the people you love and care for?" Kiki asked._

"_Of course." Geo simply answered._

"_How about using your energy to save more people and also for love and justice?" Kiki asked strictly._

"_I would use all of my strength to do so, in order protect not only my friends and my family, but the world as well." Geo stated true to his heart._

"_Then become an Athena Saint." Kiki stated._

"_What?" Geo and Mega said._

"_You want Geo to be an Athena saint?" Mega asked_

"_Yes. The reason I'm telling you all of this is because I want you, Geo Stelar, to become an Athena Saint." Kiki answered._

"_Why do you want me to be a saint? I don't even know how to control my cosmos." Geo said._

"_But you do, Geo in your battles, even when it seems to be all over for you, you use the all the energy you had left to defeat you enemies and succeed. When you fought in Meteor G I could sense your cosmos from so far away." _

"_You have so much humongous and powerful cosmos build up inside of you, why don't you use it to good use, by protecting Athena and the world." Kiki continued._

"_So, is there a chose that I have to become a saint?" Geo asked. Then Kiki put his hands on his shoulders_

"_You have but think you have powerful energy inside of you but it can't be controlled, also you could use it to protect the goddess, Athena and the world with your power, there are many gods who want to destroy this world and the people in it, including your friends and family, are you going to let that happen?" Kiki asked._

"_No." Geo answered._

"_I'll become an Athena saint and protect the people in this world but I don't want my friends and family to know and worry about this, what should I do?" Geo asked._

"_Leave that to me." Kiki stated._

_End of Flashback_

"That's how I met the Pope and you guys know the rest I was chosen to go to Greece to be in the most famous schools there, but when I got to the Sanctuary for my training, the most surprising I learned there was…" Geo paused and everyone lean to listen with eager.

"It was that the Pope was… over 200 years old." Geo said in a goofy grin and everyone fell over.

"But why did the Pope chose only you?" Sonia asked.

"It's not just me, he actually went around the world finding potential young guys to become Athena saints with powerful cosmos." Geo answered.

"So who are those guys?" Jack asked.

"It's my friends from the picture remember." Geo answered.

"Oh yeah, you didn't tell us their names though." Luna said.

"Yeah, that slip off my mind, ok, the blond guy is Hiro Hyoga, the green-haired guy is Seiji Shun, the black-haired guy is Sky Shiryu and finally the blue-haired one is Ivan Ikki." Geo said pointed the guys in the picture he was holding.

"Ok, now who was that guy anyway?" Zack asked.

"He is one of the 108 Dark specters that serve Hades, every 243 years he is resurrected and fight Athena in the Holy War. They have been battling for centuries every time they are resurrected, but 200 years ago Athena killed the spirit and the body of Hades and the long, cruel fight between them is over, but I didn't know the spectators are alive again I thought they are still dead." Geo explained.

"Also when the Worm and I were battling, he said 'I'm going to end your life before you stop Hades once more', that means they are trying to bring back Hades, but I don't know how." Geo continued.

"What are you going to do?" Tia asked.

"I'll have to call the Pope about what happen today since it is important." Geo answered.

Geo was about to leave but Ace said something.

"Anyway why didn't you tell us the truth in the first place, we could have helped you?" Ace asked.

"Sorry, but… it just… from what I experienced, I don't think that any of you guys, even with your combine powers can even defeat one of those guys that attacked you, like today for example." Geo answered sadly looking away from the others.

"They are way out of your league to fight them, I won't risk taking you guys to battle and lose you guys." Geo said.

"Come on, there is no way that we ever let that happen." Bud said.

"You don't understand, none of you understand at all." Geo yelled hitting a near-by wall and making a huge hole through the next room.

"I faced many battles that are more powerful than fighting the crimson dragon in Meteor G and lost many comrades in the process, I won't let you guys get involved in this, I lose most of my friends from the Sanctuary to much already." Geo yelled with angry in his voice turning around in the brink of tears.

The guys were shocked on what he said. If what he said is true that the battles were more powerful than fighting the Crimson Dragon then that means they would have barely any chance to defeat any of them.

"Sorry, I snapped like that it just… from what I experience in the past 7 years it's best if you let me and the other saints handle this." Geo said returning his to his normal self.

"It's okay, we didn't know how much you endured, your right we won't get involve in this case, but if you need help we are here for you." Ace said.

"Thanks and sorry about the wall." Geo said laughing.

"No worries about, hey Geo can I ask you a favor?" Dr. Goodall asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Geo asked.

"Can we analyze your armor? I want to see what can we use it to help you." She asked.

"Sure, but my armor always helps me, not just to protect my body." Geo answered. Then he was about to leave.

"Geo, where are you going?" Sonia called out.

"I have to call the Pope right away, he would want to hear what happen today since it's important." Geo answered. Then he walks up to Sonia and whispers in her ear.

"One more, Sonia meet me on the Vista Point at 8:00, I want to talk to you about something, ok?" Geo asked. Sonia nodded.

"Well, I have to call the Pope now and I'm betting it's going to be a loud and long one see ya." Geo said waving goodbye. When he was gone...

"Geo has changed so much, it like he a completely different person." Sonia commented.

"Yeah, I never had seen Geo so angry before." Bud said.

"This must be what happens when you become a saint and been gone from your friends for so long." Zack said.

"He must have gone through so much that we can't imagine the torture he has experienced." Jack said.

"That explains the scars and bruises he have." Sonia said.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, early today, I… accidentally saw Geo half naked and saw that we had a few scars and bruises in his front and back, but that's not all he has a tattoo on his back." Sonia explained.

"Really, I didn't know Geo was the tattoo kind of guy, so what was the tattoo?" Tia asked.

"There were Angel wings on his back, exactly were the shoulder blades are." Sonia answered.

"Man, I'm so tired." Bud commented stretching his arms.

"_Everyone's tired Bud, from what happened today, I think it's the start that will change everyone's life."_ Sonia thought.

* * *

**Geo's House**

It was 6:00 and Geo was in his house and he is about to call the Pope.

"_Should I call him? If I do I might be gone longer than 7 years from my friends, but if I don't the entire world would be in trouble. All right I have to call the Pope." _He decided.

Then he called the Pope on his Hunter-VG and waited until he pick up.

-Geo, it's good to see you, but I thought your spending time with your friends, is everything alright?– The Pope asked.

"Pope, something happened today, I should inform you this because it has to do with the Athena saints." Geo said strictly.

-It must serious, what happened?- The Pope asked.

"The Dark Specters have returned sir, I encountered one today and attacked the city and my friends. Also they said they are going to Resurrect Hades!" Geo answered.

-Oh no, the Dark specters, I thought they're dead including Hades. If he is resurrected then battles and effort from the previous war would be in vain.- Pope said in fear.

"Me too, what should we do?" Geo asked.

-What do your friends know that you're a saint?- The Pope asked.

"Yes, I told them the whole truth sir, sorry." Geo said.

-Well since they know the truth now, you should protect them from the specters.- The Pope said.

"Really? Why?" Geo asked.

-Since they attack your friends and saw that you protect them, they would keep attacking them to get to you.- The Pope explained.

"That explains it, by the way the spectator said that I was the Pegasus bronze saint, why did he think that?" Geo asked.

-Well, now isn't the good time explain it, it's best if I explain it in the future. Anyway Geo, I'm sending Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu, and Ikki to your high school.- The Pope said.

"What! But why?" Geo asked surprised.

-You need the extra help you need to protect your friends from the Dark specters, are we clear.- The Pope asked strictly.

"Crystal, sir." Geo answered.

-Good, also the spectators might attack the Sanctuary so, It's best if Athena come to your country.- The Pope added.

"Ok, so when they are going to come?" Geo asked.

-Tomorrow, at 1:00 pm.- The Pope answered.

"Ok, I'll pick them up tomorrow." Geo said.

-Alright, bye.- Then the image disappeared.

"Man, so much for spending time off from Greece." Geo sighed.

"Hey bro, are you ok?" Taran asked.

"I'm fine, I just finish calling the Pope." Geo answered.

"Really? Are you going back to Greece?" Taran asked worried.

"No, actually he's sending my friends from Greece and Athena to protect you guys, so behave when Athena comes, ok." Geo said.

"That's good but won't it be crowded here." Taran commented.

"Looks like I have to find a new apartment that fits 5 people and Athena will have to stay here." Geo said.

"What! You just got back and now you're trying to find a new home." Taran said sadly.

"Hey don't worry, it's not like I'm not going to see you any more, it's just that the situation is way complicated." Geo explained.

"It's ok, after all, you are a Saint." Taran said.

"Not just the saint, a Gold Saint, the highest rank in the Sanctuary, seconded by the God Saint in Mount Olympus." Geo said.

"Really, can you tell me about your advantages as a saint?" Taran asked admiring his brother.

"Sure, maybe I can train you to become one." Geo said.

"Really, I can be a saint too?" Taran asked.

"Yeah, because we're brothers we both have the cosmos, I'll teach you, if I can, ok." Geo said.

"Ok." Taran said happy.

"Let's eat, I'm starved, what are we having for dinner?" Geo asked.

"I don't know, but I bet it's good." Taran answered.

"Geo, Taran, can you guys come to the backyard? I want to show you something." Hope yelled from the backyard.

"Sure, mom." Geo and Taran answered.

"I wonder what mom wants?" Geo asked.

"Who knows, maybe she planned something special for you" Taran answered.

"Nah, I doubt that she would prepare it in one day." Geo said.

As they made their way to the backyard, party cracker popped.

"Welcome back Geo!" Everyone said. Then a banner went up saying the same thing but under it says, 'What took you so long'.

"I stand corrected." Geo sweatdropped

"Mom, what are you doing?" Taran asked.

"We're throwing Geo a welcome back barbeque." Hope answered.

"Do you like your meat well done or median rare?" Kelvin asked.

"Well done." Geo and Taran answered

"It's great what you did here but I have some news." Geo said.

"What's the news?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with the Pope and he said he is sending my friends over including Athena, so we have to make room for 5 people." Geo explained and asked.

"Oh well, we only 2 guest rooms, can your friends share?" Hope asked.

"They'll understand but where will Athena sleep?" Geo asked.

"She can sleep in my house, after all she is a goddess." Luna volunteers.

"Thanks Luna." Geo said.

"Hurry before your meat burns." Kelvin asked.

"On it." Geo said running to his father.

During the party, Geo tell the gang the fun parts in Greece. Apparently Geo and his four friends own a café that's very popular in Athens.

"Wow, you own a café, I'm surprised." Sonia said.

"Did Omega-xis, help out?" Acid asked.

"I do and I hate it." Mega answered.

"Why is that?" Harp asked.

"I have to met and greet with customers nicely and polity like a butler and it's boring." Mega explained.

"What's the name of the café?" Taran asked.

"Yeah, it's called 'Sanctuary Café' we thought it good name, for it since we all trained in the Sanctuary." Geo explained.

"Really? What kind of food do you sell to the customers?" Bud asked

"Crepes, coffee, smoothies, cake, tea and other pastries also our special treat, 'the Milky Way' special, it's so popular we make it once a week." Geo answered.

"Can we try it soon? It's sound delicious." Zack asked.

"Sorry but I didn't bring the recipe for it, but maybe I might bring you guys to Greece one day and show you around." Geo explained.

"That would be great." Jack said.

The party was going until 7:45. Everyone was full and tired so they went home.

"Geo, Sonia where are you guys going?" Taran asked.

"To the Vista Point." Geo answered.

"Alright, go take your time and don't go too far." Taran said grinning.

"It's not like that." Sonia said.

"Come on, we should go." Geo said and they leave.

"I wonder what they are going to do." Mega said.

"Me too, I just don't want Geo to goof up." Taran said.

* * *

**Vista Point**

Geo and Sonia arrive at the Vista Point to the stop where they first met. They were gazing at the stars and there was silence between them.

"So Geo, what do you want to talk about?" Sonia asked breaking the silenced.

"I wanted to say sorry for ignoring you these past 7 years." Geo answered sadly.

"It's ok Geo, you are a saint and I didn't know what you went through." Sonia said.

"Yeah but still I wanted to talk to you during the 7 years in Greece." Geo said.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Sonia."

"You could have at least called instead of cutting us off for 7 years."

"I wanted to protect you, Sonia."

"You made me worry about you so much, Geo, I didn't want to lose you." Sonia said crying.

Then Geo hugged her tightly making Sonia blushed as if he is saying sorry without saying it.

"I see you have that silver pair earrings I gave you for you 16th birthday." Geo said brushing her cheek to her earlobes.

"They were from you?" Sonia asked and Geo nodded.

"I haven't stop thinking about you guys especially you, Sonia." Geo said looking in her eyes with love.

"Everytime I fight my battles, I think of you, your smile, and eyes. I want to protect it and you." Geo explain with care.

"I wanted to be with you, I want you to live in this world so you and I can be together no matter what." Geo said cupping her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how hard you fight to protect this world." Sonia said.

"It's ok, I fight because of you guys and the bond that we share together." Geo said leaning closer.

"If only we live in a world with no wars, no fighting." Geo said leaning closer to her face.

"If only." Sonia said before she closed her eyes.

Then Geo closed his eyes and kissed Sonia on the lips. Geo's arm moves down to her waist with the other arm cupping the back of her head and Sonia's arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss deepens as hidden passion between the two is revealed to each other. Then they parted and blushed.

"I love you." They both said.

"Wow, first day back and I reveal my past and my most valuable secret to you." Geo laughed. So did Sonia.

"Looks like you can't keep secret to well." Sonia teased.

"Hey can so." Geo complained.

Then they laughed for a while.

"How about we keep our relationship a secret and reveal it little by little?" Geo half asked and half said.

"That sounds like a good idea so you won't get mauled by my fan club." Sonia said.

"Lets go home, where do you live? I'll walk you home if you want" Geo said.

"Thanks my house is right next to your so, lets go." Sonia answered.

Then they walk back home. When they were about to go their separate homes, they have a goodnight kiss and went to their own homes.

"So how are you and Sonia?" Taran asked when Geo went to his room.

"Perfect just perfect." He answered.

Then he got ready for bed so he could get his friends tomorrow.

* * *

**Me**: Hey I hope you like my fourth chapter. Sorry if it took so long. Geo's friends are coming in the next chapter so imagine them as Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu and Ikki from Saint Seiya, ok. Also Merry Christmas and have a happy new year. Till then, take care, bye.


	5. Arrival

**Me**: Sorry it took so long, I had a piano concert and I have to concentrate. This chapter is about his friends from Greece came and reveal a part of Geo about his past and personality in Greece. Any can you guys please review. Anyway this is where the new characters are going to enter. Just imagine they're Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu, and Ikki.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer:I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own Taran, my OC and the story.**

* * *

**Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection**

_Arrival _

Today was the day to pick up Geo's friends from Greece including Athena. Somehow everyone is excited to see who his friends are except Geo. He seems not too happy, by the fact that his friends are to meet his other friends from Greece. He seems more frustrated to see his saint friends again.

Now they are waiting for them at the airport right now.

"So Geo, what are your friends like?" Bud asked.

"Well they're great but they can sometimes annoy me." Geo answered.

"You don't seem to happy about this." Sonia commented.

"I wanted to spend time away from Greece to be with you guys when I came back home, now I have to spends it with my 4 friends from Greece to protect you guys and Athena." Geo explained.

"Oh, so you don't want to protect us." Sonia said in a mock hurt tone.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just want to fighting any evil when I came back home." Geo explained.

"Ok, I'm just joking. So when are they going to be here?" Sonia asked.

"I think in a few minutes when the plane lands and the first thing that they'll do first is to tackle me when they see me." Geo answered.

Then as he said, 4 guys tackled him to the ground around his age. Followed behind, there was a girl around 6 years old walking near the pile-up.

Then Taran looked at her and blushed.

"_Wow, so she must be Athena."_ Taran thought.

She was wearing a white dress and had long, light lavender hair.

"_She looks a lot different from the pictures I looked up." _Taran thought.

Then she looked at Taran.

"_He must be Geo's brother, their resemblance is uncanny."_ She thought.

"You must be Athena, I'm Taran. It's nice to meet you." Taran said bowing.

"Me too. But call me Sasha." She said.

"Ok." Taran said.

"Hey Geo, it's good to see you man." Hiro said while on the ground.

"It's only been a day and get off of me." Geo shouting. Then they get off of him.

"But we miss you dude, Greece is not the same without you." Sky said.

"If you don't mind, you people must be Geo's friends." Seiji said.

"I guess your Luna, Bud, Zack, Sonia, Ace, Tia and Jack, right?" Ivan asked pointing in the correct order.

"Yeah, that's us, how did you know that?" Luna asked.

"Geo keeps talking about you guys a lot." Seiji answered.

"Are you going to introduce yourselves?" Tia asked.

"Oh. My name Hiro Hyoga, I'm the Gold Saint Aquarius." Hiro said. He was wearing black pants and a dark blue shirt

"I'm Sky Shiryu, I'm the Gold Saint Libra." Sky said. He was a Chinese shirt and puffy pants.

"I'm Seiji Shun, I'm the Gold Saint Virgo." Seiji said. He was wearing a green shirt, white pants and white suspenders.

"I'm Ivan Ikki, I'm the Gold Saint Leo." Ivan said. He was wearing a blue shirt and red pants.

"Finally, I'm Athena but you can call me Sasha." She said.

"It's nice to meet you guys, don't mind me asking but did you bring your armor with you?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, we would be idiots if we didn't." Hiro answered.

"You must be Geo's brother." Seiji said and Taran nodded.

"What's your name kid?" Ivan asked.

"Taran." He answered.

"Man Geo he has quite a family resemblance." Hiro commented.

"So Sky what was Greece like when I was gone for a day?" Geo asked.

"Horrible, those fan girls keep crying over you at the café for not being there." Sky answered in a disgusting tone.

"Wow, I didn't know that those fan girls would miss me so much." Geo said surprised.

"Trust us, you don't want to know." Seiji said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack asked.

"Sorry, you see since we own a café there are girls that adore Geo. He is kind of a lady's man." Ivan answered while he was pinching Geo's cheeks and stretching them. Which is making Geo irritated. Then Geo punched on the head.

"I keep telling you I'm not a lady's man, you idiot." Geo said angrily.

"That's true, but you were the middle school captain of the baseball team." Hiro said

"And let's not forget about the high school captain of the soccer and karate team." Sky continued.

"You were?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, I have nothing to do after school hours so why not join a few teams." Geo answered.

"If you don't mind lets go to Geo's house and listen your stories instead of listening to it in an airport." Luna said.

"That's a good idea." Hiro said.

"Ok, let's go then." Seiji said. Then they start walking away.

"This is going to be a long year." Geo muttered. Then he catches up to them.

* * *

**Geo's House**

"You must be Geo's friends from Greece, I'll show you to your rooms and let you unpack." Hope said. Then she showed the four boys their rooms.

"Where do I sleep?" Sasha asked.

"You'll be sleeping in Luna's house, we couldn't find any room for you in my house since it'll be crowd here and her house is close by if that's okay." Geo answered.

"It's alright, so where is your house Luna?" Sasha asked.

"I'm on my way there I'll show you the way." Luna said.

"I'll come too, you might need the company." Taran said.

"Thanks, I'll like that." Sasha said. Then Luna, Sasha and Taran left.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Geo said.

"Where's Taran?" Hope asked coming in.

"Oh, he just left a while ago with Luna and Sasha." Sonia answered.

"_I wonder what Taran and Sasha are talking about right now." _Geo thought.

* * *

**With Luna, Taran and Sasha**

Luna was leading Taran and Sasha to her house. Along the way Taran decides to start up a conversations.

"So what do you feel about being here and all?" Taran asked.

"Well, I feel excited that finally get out of the sanctuary and be in a new country but I kind of scared since it's so new to me." Sasha said honestly.

"Really? I thought you could go out all the time." Taran said.

"Not really, it's for my protection, even though one time I did almost drown when I was facing Poseidon." Sasha said.

"No way." Taran said totally amazed.

"Way, Thank goodness your brother save me and defeat Poseidon at the last second." Sasha said.

"So, how good a saint my brother is anyway? I know he is a Gold saint but how good." Taran asked curiously.

"Actually, he is the best, one of the top five greatest gold saint in the sanctuary." Sasha answered.

"Wow, what rank is he?" Taran asked.

"Number one." Sasha answered.

"Man, he must of hard training to get there." Taran said.

"He did, he is a part of the Shuffle Alliance after all." Sasha said.

(A/N: Since they're in a five people group and the Shuffle Alliance has five members why not add a few new fighting moves to them, it makes things so interesting and also just to make it clear I don't own the Shuffle Alliance)

"Wait what?" Taran asked.

"You didn't know. The Shuffle Alliance is composed of 5 members who are the best of fighters. Each member bears the crest of a certain playing card; King of Hearts, Queen of Spades, Jack of Diamonds, Ace of Clubs and Black Joker." Sasha explained.

"So which one is Geo anyway?" Taran asked.

"The King of Hearts." Sasha answered.

"So who are the others?" Taran asked.

"You know them you met them today." Sasha stated.

"You mean Geo's friends, man what else Geo is hiding from me?" Taran asked.

"Don't worry he's going to tell you in due time." Sasha said.

"You're right, so when is your birthday?" Taran asked changing to a different topic.

They continued their conversation till they reach Luna's house. Then they start talking about their likes and dislikes, what Greece is like, their lives till they went back to Geo's house.

* * *

**Back at Geo's house**

Apparently they were watching a video of a regular day in the café they own, much to Geo's dismay.

They were watching the first time they recorded it in the café and Geo got distracted and almost slipped and toss the food up in the air but manage to save most of the food except one cake that landed on Geo's head. Then everyone laughed. Even Acid.

"No wonder you were in a bad mood, Geo because your friends from Greece are embarrassing you right." Bud said teasing him.

"That may be true but to me they're like my annoying saint brothers." Geo grinned.

"By the way, what other things did you do in Greece?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, well there is a lot of things I did, let see, I did pull-ups over a 10 story cliff and fell, I swim in shark infested waters, I wrestle a giant squid, I got attacked from every direction when I can barely stand, and what else." Geo listing everything he did.

"Wow, you did more than IU ever did in my life." Ace said.

"Don't scar them for life Geo, they'll have nightmare like we did." Hiro said.

"I think that's enough for now Geo." Sonia said.

"You're right, but it's not all bad." Geo said.

"Yeah, that's true." Sky agreeing.

"I can't wait to tell you everything about what we did in Greece." Ivan said.

"By the way, which are you bunking with? There were only two rooms." Geo asked.

"I'm bunking with Sky." Hiro said.

"So you two are bunking with each other." Jack said pointing to Seiji and Ivan.

"Yeah." Seiji said.

"After all, he is my long lost brother." Ivan said.

"But you two have different last names." Tia said.

"True but they were separated when they were adopted." Geo said.

"So where are your armors? Dr. Goodall wants to analyze them." Ace asked.

"We'll go get them." Seiji said.

Hiro, Sky, Seiji and Ivan went to their rooms to get their armor. Then Luna, Sasha and Taran came back.

"So learn anything new while I was gone?" Luna asked.

"Plenty." Zack answered as he gathers the information in his wizard.

"So Taran what did you and Sasha talked about?" Geo asked whispering.

"Some stuff, like what's Greece like, what are our birthdays, stuff like that." Taran whispered back with a slight blush.

Then Hiro, Sky, Seiji and Ivan came back with their armor.

"So where are we headed to?" Hiro asked.

"To WAZA Headquarters, of course." Ace answered.

* * *

**WAZA HQ**

As soon Geo and the gang came in, Dr. Goodall, welcome them. When they got to the lab she asked if she could scan the armor. They agreed. Then they waited for the results.

Finally Dr. Goodall came back.

"Dr. Goodall so what's the analysis?" Ace asked.

"Why don't you see it for yourselves." Dr. Goodall. Then everyone followed her to the lab where the armor was scanned.

"This is what we have so far." She showed everyone on the screen.

"Apparently the armors are alive and it is emitting large amounts of EM Waves." Dr. Goodall stated.

"They're alive but how?" Jack asked. Then everyone looked at Geo and his Greek friends.

"Geo, did you know this?" Sonia asked.

"Well, yeah, I thought it would not be an issue." Geo answered.

"But first, Solo I know you're watching, come out." Geo yelled.

"Well, you've gotten stronger alright." Solo said as he appeared.

"Solo." Mega growled.

"What is he doing here?" Harp asked.

"I was wondering how long it took you to get back, until I saw you fight that guy that beaten friends the other day." Solo said.

"It's good to see you, too. I bet you were training while I was away." Geo said. Solo nodded.

"I can see you went through hell and back, I'd say you have improved, I mean look at you, last time I saw you, you didn't want to fight anyone now your eager to fight anyone, even a god." Solo chuckled.

"Anyway let's get back to the subject." Geo said.

"You see, during our training, we need to pass for sainthood by fighting after you defeat all of your opponents the armor must choose it's wearer to pass." Hiro explained.

"So the armor chooses the person, its sole purpose is to fight for Athena and protect anyone the person chooses, it can't be use for personal battles." Sky continued.

"The EM waves you speak of are called cosmos in our terms." Seiji said.

"Also not only their alive but they can heal themselves is there are a few cracks but if it's beyond repair, we must give about 1/3 of your blood to restore it." Ivan explained.

"So you can't use it in training." Ace said.

"No, there is a rule saying we, Gold saint can't fight each other in our armor." Geo explained.

"Also, from the amounts of EM waves it can link to any EM being so I've been theorizing if you can use this in your EM wave change Geo." Dr. Goodall said.

"So I can EM change with my armor, that would be interesting." Geo grinned.

"We never did before, maybe we'll give it a shot." Mega said.

"So Geo are you willingly going to do it?" Dr. Goodall asked.

"Of course." Geo answered.

"Then go to the training room and put on your armor." Dr. Goodall. With that she took her leave.

"Are you really going to do this, Geo?" Sonia asked.

"Why not, I mean it might be a new experience." Geo answered.

Then he got his armor and put it on by the snap of his finger. Then he went to the training room with Mega.

"That's risk-taker Geo for ya, always taking challenges." Hiro snickered.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Geo's the kind of guy to take risk, do any type of challenges, and stubborn too." Sky answered.

"But he is a caring person, Geo has two sides of him, the fun, caring and responsible type and the wild, reckless, stubborn, and fighting type." Seiji said.

"Yeah sometimes he's both at the same time." Ivan said

"Really?" Zack asked who is recording this.

"Yeah, but the only reason he has a second side to him is because he follows his instincts during battle." Hiro explained.

"Also uses his head to get out of sticky situations." Sky said.

"Anyway we should see Geo now." Sonia said.

Then they went to the higher view room of the training room where Dr. Goodall is. Right now Geo, in his armor, is ready to in the training room.

"Ok, Geo you ready?" asked speaking through the intercom.

"Yup." Geo answered.

"Ok. We're monitoring your energy level and health level, if you feel any pain just pulse out." Dr. Goodall said.

"So Geo, you ready?" Mega asked.

"Sure am." Geo answered.

"Ready, TRANSCODE: MEGAMAN." Geo said.

Then a flash of bright light appeared in the room blinding the people in the view room.

Soon it disappeared there was Megaman in his gold armor.

His armor is attached to him like it was his skin glowing bright like the sun. His headpiece is slightly different with the earpiece shaped like wings and has a red visor like his old form has and so his bodysuit colors. Also his bow is now attached to his left arm, which it is in half, with his arrow stored away with it. He still has his wings on his back and his star pendent shape on his chest plate.

"Looks like Geo's fine, his health level is fine and his energy level is… off the charts." Dr. Goodall said surprised.

"Wow, I wonder how strong Geo is now." Ace said.

"I've got to battle him soon." Solo said.

"Ok, Geo try to use your attack on that thick, concrete wall." Dr. Goodall said in the intercom.

"Got it." Geo said.

"Ok." Geo whispered.

"ATOMIC THUNDERBOLT"

Then he latch a single energy ball with an electric charge to the thick, concrete wall and destroyed it completely. The only thing left was just dust.

"That power of the thunderbolt is more than 8000gs, not even my battle cards combine would faze that attack." Ace said.

"Wow." Taran said.

After that, they did a few more tests. They test how fast they were and they can circle the globe for 9 times per second. His aim in archery is second to none when he shot through 7 moving targets with one arrow.

"Geo you can stop now." Dr. Goodall said through the intercom.

"Are you sure? There is more I can do." Geo asked.

"Yes, you need to rest, I fear that you use up most of your energy." Dr. Goodall said.

"Alright." Geo answered. Then he pulse out.

"Man, I'm tuckered out." Mega said.

"Me too." Geo said. The stripped off of his armor back to his regular clothes.

"So, Geo what you going to do now?" Hiro asked.

"Go home and take a long nap." Geo answered.

"It's almost dinner so, we better get going." Luna said with Bud and Zack nodding.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Geo said waving goodbye.

"Come on Sasha, your coming with me." Luna said.

"Ok." Sasha said following Luna.

"Bye Sasha." Taran said.

"Bye Taran." Sasha said before they left.

"Anyway, I'm starving." Geo said.

"Then let's go." Sonia said.

Then they went home for the night. It was kind of wild in the Stelar household at dinner since they talk so much. After dinner they watch TV for a bit before they went to bed. After a day like this it's exhausting.

* * *

**Me**: Sorry it took so long again. Anyway the next chapter is going to be about their last day of summer vacation and their first day in their senior year in high school. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll be putting up new character profiles in my profile. Anyway. **Please Review.**


	6. A Summer's Ending and New Beginning

**Me**: Sorry if it took so long. I had so much writer's block and working with my other stories. Also with school and such. I hope you like the chapter.

"Talking"

-Transmitting-

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own Taran, my OC, Sanctuary Café and the story.**

* * *

**Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection **

_A Summer's Ending and New Beginning_

It's been a week since Hiro, Sky, Seiji, Ivan and Sasha came and moved in Geo's and Sasha moved in Luna's house. It was a surprise to Geo's old friends that they are team captains for their teams back in Greece.

It turns out that Hiro is the captain of the ice hockey and snowboarding team. Sky is the captain of the basketball and track team. Seiji is the captain of the volleyball and swimming team. Finally, Ivan is the captain of football and wrestling team.

They spend most of the week training and watching the videotapes of Geo and them of a regular day in Greece, which were training, sport practices, tournaments and finally, the most dreaded time of their day, girls chasing them after school.

Since Geo, Hiro, Sky, Seiji and Ivan transfer to late in the summer, they'll be Greek transfer students. Ivan will be in his second year of college still using the money he made from working in _Sanctuary Café_.

Every year they each individually made 5,000,000 zenny per year including tips since they started it and that the place is really popular since it been open for 5 years. Including the other 7 gold saints that work at the morning since the five of them have school. Also the café made 200,000,000z per year. In total they made 1,300,000,000z all together.

But today is their last day of summer vacation and tomorrow the school year begins. They got most of their school supplies they need for the school year and got their school records transfer to the Echo Ridge High School database. Also Ivan's college records are transferred to Wilshire Hills University and Sasha to Echo Ridge Elementary with Taran.

"Ok, Taran," Geo said. "Keep your form straight and try to break this rock."

"Alright." Taran said.

During an afternoon of hearing one of Geo's advantages, Taran asked to become a saint like his him in front of everyone. At first, Kelvin, Hope, and Geo insisted him to think it through, but he made up his mind. Taran wanted to help his brother and protect Sasha. Taran said Geo has help protect the Earth so many times; he wants to help protect the Earth too, by becoming a saint.

Then Geo respected his choice and decided to train him himself. Kelvin and Hope have no choice but to accept his decision. They knew Taran is just as stubborn as his brother when he makes an important decision. Sasha agreed and approved Geo to train him.

A reason for that is when one day, Taran was giving Sasha a tour of Echo Ridge. Then a specter attacked them and Taran tried to protect her. When the specter was about to attack, Taran tried to punch him but missed and hit the ground, creating a large crater.

The specter and Sasha were surprised of his burning Cosmo. Still in awe of what he did, Taran then hit him directly causing the spectator to collapse in another crater. After that Taran suggest they run for Sasha safety, but before they could get away. The specter then uses his attack on Taran, which he collapses. Then Geo, in his gold cloth and the rest of the gold saints attack the spectator and kill him in to dust.

After that Geo took Taran and Sasha back to his house to mend Taran's wounds. Kelvin and Hope almost fainted that Taran's back was covered with blood. It's a good thing that Geo got the water of life with him. He damps the bandages with it and wrapped it on Taran's back. A day later, his back was fully healed.

Kelvin was surprised by this and asked Geo where he found his water, but Geo can't reveal it's location. Instead Geo gave some of the water to him so he can analyze it.

Going to the water's location is dangerous so Geo thought if he could analyze it, they can make more of it than going to the location.

Geo and Taran are training outside of Echo Ridge where they won't be disturbed. The same place where Kiki showed him and offered Geo to become a saint. It was an early morning exercise, which is 5:00 in the morning; they started at 4:30 a.m.

"Ready, Taran?" Geo asked.

"Yeah." Taran answered.

Then Taran charged his cosmos and hit the rock but couldn't break it.

"OW!" Taran yelled holding his fist.

"It's been 2 weeks since we train and you still can't break a rock." Geo said.

"How come I can't break this rock?" Taran asked. "I made the ground into a crater the other day."

"That's because you haven't learn the origin of destruction." Geo answered.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's something you need to know in order to become a saint." Geo said.

"First, you need to know that everything is made of atoms-"

"I already know that." Taran interrupted.

"We, the power of saints, use our inner universe, the Cosmo, to burst the atoms." Geo continued.

"The last time you did that was to protect Sasha," Geo said. "To do it again you must focus your mind and only think of your goal to increase your cosmo and break this rock."

"Ok, try it again." Geo suggested.

"Alright." Then Taran got to his position.

"_Ok, just focus, I need to increase my cosmo,"_ Then his cosmos started blazing on his fist. _"Think of my goal."_ Then images of his family, friends, his brother, Geo, and Sasha came to his mind.

"_I will protect them at all cost!_" Taran screamed in his mind as he hit the rock.

It then shattered and soon made a large crater on the ground.

"Now THAT is what I'm talking about." Geo said happily.

"Whoa," Taran said in awe. "Did I actually do that?"

"Yep." Geo answered. "Now that you know how to control your cosmo, it's time to take your training to the next level."

"Alright." Taran said in excitement.

"Ok, try to land a punch on me." Geo said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Then Taran throw punch after punch but couldn't land a hit at all. Soon he got tired and collapses on the spot.

"That's enough for today." Geo said unaffected on their work out. "At least you're doing better when I first started out."

"Really?" Taran asked.

"Yeah, it took me about 2 months to break a rock." Geo answered. "You're a fast learner."

"Thanks." Taran said.

"There is one more thing," Geo said as he go through his bag he brought with. "I want you to carry these weights around your wrist and ankles."

"What?" Taran asked.

"Don't worry, these are only 2 pound each," Geo assured. "When I started out, I use 5 pound weights each, but your 6 years old, this way you will adapt using them regularly and after you take them off you'll be faster than you are now."

"All right." Taran said as he put the weights on.

"How do you feel?" Geo asked.

"My arms and legs are a little heavy but I can still move." Taran answered.

"Good, now try to do 20 push-ups." Geo said.

Then Taran did what Geo said. It was a little hard at first but he got use to it.

"That's enough for today, we should home and eat breakfast," Geo said. "I'm starved."

"Yeah, me too." Taran said.

Then they went back to their house and it was about 6:00 a.m. so Kelvin would wake up for work. As Geo and Taran came in the house Kelvin asked:

"Training this morning, sons?" They both nodded.

"Where are Hiro, Seiji, and Ivan?" Geo asked. "I know that Sky is training on the roof, like always."

"Hiro was doing push-ups in his guest room, Seiji was going on a jog and Ivan went with him," Kelvin answered. "They'll be back by breakfast."

Then Kelvin went out to his work at AMAKEN.

"So are you going to make breakfast?" Taran asked.

"Yeah, once they get a whiff of the pancakes I'm making, they'll be coming fast before you say 'world menace'." Geo said.

"Didn't you say Hiro is the best cook out of all of you guys?" Taran asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean he can cook better pancakes than me." Geo smirked.

Then Geo started to make the pancakes and the smell filled the room and out the window, where Sky, Seiji and Ivan smelled it from where they are and rush to the door saying:

"PANCAKES!" They yelled.

Then Hiro burst out of his room.

"Geo's pancakes!" Hiro said.

Then as fast as lightning, the rest of the saint came down and sat near the table waiting for their breakfast.

"See what I mean." Geo said to Taran.

"Ok, who woke me up?" Mega asked suddenly appeared. " It's 6 in the morning and **I NEED MY SLEEP!**"

"Sorry Mega, these idiots rushed here for my pancakes." Geo explained.

"Humans and their food…" Mega mumbled as he went back to bed.

"What's with all the yelling about?" Hope came in yawning. "Do I smell pancakes?"

"Yeah, Geo was making pancakes and the guys were getting excited about it." Taran answered.

"Really?" Hope asked.

"Yea, Geo's pancakes are the best." Hiro answered.

"Alright here." Geo said putting a huge stack of pancakes on the table. "Dig in."

And in a flash, all the pancakes disappeared in an instant after Geo said it.

"I'm stuffed." Sky said.

"Yeah, with hot air." Geo joked.

"Anyway," Taran began. "What are we going to do today?"

"Maybe we can go to the beach." Seiji suggested.

"Good idea, little bro." Ivan said.

"It is your last day of summer vacation, you should go outside." Hope said. Then she left the room

"Alright, I'll call Sonia, Bud, Zack, Ace, Tia and Jack to see if they want to come." Geo said.

"And I'll call Sasha and Luna." Taran added.

Then they both left the dining room and into the hallway to make some calls.

"Is it just me, or Taran boy has a crush on Sasha?" Hiro asked smirking.

"Yeah, I notice that too." Sky answered with Seiji and Ivan nodding.

"I wonder what Sasha feels for Taran." Seiji said.

Then Geo came back in.

"That was quick, Geo," Ivan said.

"Well, I called Sonia first and she said she'll call Bud and Zack, then asked Zack to call Ace, Tia and Jack."

"You are too nice for your own good Geo, even for a saint." Hiro said.

* * *

**With Taran**

"Ok, Taran no pressure." He mumbled to himself. Then he called Luna and a pop-up showed up with Luna in it.

"Hey Luna."

-Hey Taran, why are you calling so early? – Luna asked.

"Is Sasha there?" Taran asked. "I want to talk to you two."

-I'll get her. – Luna asked. -Taran do you have a crush on Sasha? –

"It's not like that, we're just friends." Taran said quickly blushing.

-In the denial stage I see, well I'll get her. –

"_What did she mean by that? _Taran thought. _"Teens, they are so confusing sometimes."_

Then Luna came back with Sasha.

-Hey Taran, so what do you want to talk about? – She asked.

"The guys and I were wondering if you two want to go to the beach today since it is the last day of summer." He answered.

-That would be great I never been in the beach before, what about you Luna? – Sasha asked.

-Sounds good to me. – Luna answered.

"Ok, Geo is going to pick you guys up later, bye." Then the pop-up disappeared and Taran walk back to the dinning room with Sky, Hiro, Seiji and Ivan.

"Hey guys Sasha and Luna agreed on going." Taran said.

"Good." Seiji said. Then Hope came in.

"Did anyone expect a delivery today?" Hope asked and everyone in the room shook their heads. "Because there is one in front of the house and it's address to Geo."

"Maybe it's something Pope Kiki sent us." Geo suggested.

"Then lets see." Hiro said.

They all got up and went to the front door. As soon as they open the door, they see a huge box on the porch. Then Geo open it and they were surprised what they see.

"No way." Geo said in awe.

"I can't believe it." Sky and Hiro exclaimed.

"Why did Kiki send this?" Seiji said and Ivan nodded.

"Geo, why did… I mean… Geo you have a motorcycle." Taran said in surprised.

It's not just a motorcycle; it's the Red Honda CBR 1100XX Super Blackbird. (A/N: Okay I know it is suppose to be in the 220X time period and all, just bare with me.)

"Yeah, I use this for racing on the track." Geo explained. "But why did Kiki send this?"

"There is a note sticking out." Sky pointed out on the bike.

"Let's see what it says." Hiro said grabbing the note but Ivan snatched it.

"It's address to Geo so he'll read it." Ivan said giving it to Geo.

"It says 'Geo, I think your bike will be useful for you and your friends for transportation, also let Ivan use this bike to get to his college when he needs to' that's it." Geo said.

"But still it is a sweet ride, did you win any racing tournaments?" Taran asked.

"Yeah a few." He answered.

"You kidding, Geo is the national champ for 2 years." Hiro said.

"I know he don't brag about it, but that's Geo for ya." Sky commented.

"You know I'm still here." Geo said annoyed.

"All right, let's pack some swim trunks now." Hope said. Then everyone went inside and pack what they need for the beach.

* * *

**The Underworld**

"Ares," Rhadamanthys called. "When are you resurrecting Hades?"

"Patience, it takes time to resurrect a god." Ares answered.

"But we are growing impatient." Minos said

Then 3 specters appeared in front of them.

"Here are the items you request Lord Ares." They said hold out an item. One item is Hades' Helm of Darkness; the other is a red gem and a vial of blood.

"What are these here?" Aiacos asked.

"These are the ingredients I need to bring Hades back to life." Ares answered.

"You see the moment Hades was stabbed by Athena's staff, his cosmos was spread to his helm of Darkness and to the five saints who aided her." Ares explained. Then he picked up the red gem.

"The red gem has the power to resurrect anyone even a god and the vial of blood is Hades' blood so even a drop of blood on the red gem will help Hades be reborn." Ares continued.

"How could a gem like this even exist?" Minos asked in awe.

"It was once a gem made by Hephaestus but Hades bless it to give life back to the people who Hades favors including a god." He answered.

"Then why not now?" Rhadamanthys asked.

"There is a problem we need all the pieces of Hades' cosmos to bring him back to life so we need the five saints." Ares answered.

"But that was over 400 years ago, where are we going to find them?" Aiacos asked.

"Don't worry the five saints have reincarnated in this era, but I doubt they are the same type of saints." Ares said.

"So what would happen if we capture theses five saints?" Rhadamanthys asked.

"Once we capture them, I will drop the blood on the gem and it will activate drawing out Hades' cosmos from the helm and the five saints." Ares explained. "Also it might cause them to lose about most of their life energy."

"Then what are we waiting for lets capture them now." Minos said.

"I'm afraid we have to what for the winter solstice, it is the right time to resurrect him." Ares said.

"In the meantime, I want you to send a squad of specters to the Sanctuary and weaken their defenses." Ares ordered.

Then a specter appeared and whispered to Aiacos. Then disappeared.

"Lord Ares, it seems that worm is awake, he brings news that a Gold Saint has been located with some of his human friends that can transform."

"_Humans?"_ "Then send a team of three to attack him now." Ares ordered.

"As you wish Lord Ares." The three judges said in union. Then they left the room.

"Humans that can transform, that makes things more interesting." Ares smirked.

* * *

**At the Beach**

Geo and company arrives at the beach at 10:00 a.m. They see only a few party of people came today.

"I still can't believe that Geo races in the track." Bud said to Zack.

"I agree, according to my calculations Geo's skills and abilities has reach far beyond any human or athlete in the world and so are Hiro, Sky, Seiji and Ivan."

"Agreed." Jack said.

"Come on, I'm not that powerful," Geo said. "Anyway lets just enjoy the beach."

"Bro," Taran called. "Do I have to wear these weight at the beach?"

"Yeah, but if you go swimming take them off." Geo answered.

"Ok." Then Taran left to find Sasha.

"Don't you think your training Taran a little too seriously." Sonia asked.

"I guess your right, I'll shorten his training a little." Geo said.

"What your saying is that, your going to make Taran train extra hard on weekends." Hiro stated.

"Yep."

"Geo." Sonia whined. "He is only 6 years old, cut him some slack."

"You started training when you were 11, you can't give them the same training like you did." Sonia said.

"Who said I'm using the same training I went through with Taran." Geo grinned. "I'm just giving him half of what my two years of training were like."

"Good."

"So basically, you're going to make Taran-"

"Let's not talk about training for now." Geo interrupted Sky.

"Okay, I'll be with the girls to change in to our swimsuits." Sonia winked at Geo and he blushed as soon as she left.

"You have one lucky girlfriend, Geo." Seiji said.

"Don't mess up." Ivan added.

A few days ago, Geo and Sonia admitted that they were a couple to their friends but they already figured they were a couple by the way they act when they were together.

Then Taran came back.

"Did you find Sasha?" Geo asked.

"Yeah, we talked but she went with the girls and changed in their swim suits." Taran answered and blushed at the last part.

"Ok, now it's time to BOXER OFF!" Bud said. Leaving Hiro, Sky, Seiji and Ivan confused.

"Bud." Geo said laughing half-heartily. "When you go to the beach you should already wear a swimsuit under your clothes."

"Oh, never mind." Bud said embarrassed.

"Alright lets change before the girls come." Jack said.

Soon they did into their swimming trunks and now they are waiting for the girls to come out.

"How long are the girls going to change anyway?" Taran asked.

"Be patient, Taran." Geo said. "Some things are worth the wait."

"Sorry we took so long." Sonia said and the guys turn to their attention.

Sonia was wearing a pink with yellow stripes top two-piece. Luna is wearing a light blue one-piece like the one she wore in Alohaha years ago. Finally Sasha was wearing a white one piece with a single gold stripe down the side. Geo, and Taran gawked at the girls (only at Sonia and Sasha) with their mouths hanging opening.

"You're not swimming Tia?" Sky asked bringing back Geo and Taran.

"No, I'm going to set up lunch later." She answered. Then she went a nearby table and set up.

"Ok, now everyone is here." Hiro said.

"Who wants to play volleyball?" Seiji asked as he grabbed the ball. Hiro rolled his eyes

"I figured you asked that." He said.

"Sure, why not." Geo answered.

"I'm gamed." Taran joined in.

"I would like to." Sasha said.

"Me too." Sonia said.

"Me as well." Luna said.

"Ok, looks like we have to take turns because it's 2 against 2 game." Ivan said.

"How about Geo team up with Taran vs. Sonia and Sasha. Then after the first game Geo will switch with me and Sonia will switch with Luna. Is that ok?" Seiji asked.

"Sure." They all said.

"While, you all are doing that, I'm going fishing." Bud said getting his harpoon.

"I'll be surfing." Hiro said with his board and went to the water.

"I'll be swimming." Sky said and went to the water with Hiro.

"I'll be relaxing." Ivan said.

"I'll be busy trying to swim." Zack said getting his floaters.

"I'll be helping Zack." Jack said pushing Zack to the ocean. Then they went in the water.

"And I'll help Tia set up." Ace said. Then Ace went to Tia.

After that, Geo, Seiji, Taran, Sonia, Luna and Sasha set up the net and got the ball.

"Sonia, how about you take first serve?" Geo asked.

"That's sweet, but you'll regret it later, Geo." Sonia teased.

"Good luck Sasha." Taran said.

"You too." She replied back.

"Ok, first team to score 5 points wins." Seiji said.

Sonia's serve. She hits it over the net. Then Geo bump it up to Taran. Then he spiked it over the net and hit the ground. That is one point for Geo and Taran.

Geo's serve. He hits it over the net but Sasha strike a surprise hit over the net and gaining a point.

"You're really good." Taran complimented.

"You're not half bad yourself." Sasha replied.

"_Is it just me, or are they flirting with each other." _Geo and Sonia thought.

The match went on for 15 minutes and in the end Geo and Taran won. The score was 5 to 3.

"Seiji you can go next, I need a swim." Geo said.

"I'll join you." Sonia said.

"Alright." Seiji said.

After a quick swim, Geo and Sonia were having fun and enjoying each other's company. Also the others are having fun as well.

Now they just finish eating lunch and most of them just played volleyball but Geo and Sonia were sitting close to each other enjoying the view of the ocean.

"I wish days like this don't end." Sonia said.

"I know how you feel, I feel the same way." Geo said.

"Do you think that will find more trouble soon?" Sonia asked.

"I hope not, because I want to spend more time with you." Geo answered.

"Yeah," Sonia said. "But do you know how they are going to bring back Hades?"

"No clue, this is the first time in history that something like this might happen." Geo explained. "I feel that something of a higher force is involved, but I'm just not so sure."

"Don't worry so much about it," Sonia said. "We have today to relax and enjoy our last day of summer."

"You're right, thanks for clearing things up." Geo smiled.

There was a moment of silence between them for about a few minutes but Sonia broke it.

"So Geo, are you trying out for the soccer team or karate team?" Sonia asked.

"No," Geo answered. "I'm not interested in sports for now, I just want to relax for the school year."

"Besides do you think it's a good idea to join some sport team in a middle of a crisis." Geo said almost like teasing her.

"I guess your right." Sonia said. Then she snuggled next to him on his chest.

"I love you." Sonia said softly.

"I love you too." Geo said follow by a passionate kiss, but only to be interrupted by an explosion.

"What in the-" Then another explosion came.

Then the gang turns to the direction of the sound of the explosions. Then the smoke started to clear only to see three shadows in dark armor. As soon Geo and the saints saw the armor, they know exactly who they are.

"You," One of the shadows spoke and pointed to Geo. "You are the gold saint that defeated Worm, am I correct?"

"Yes, I should know, he is one of the most weakest fighters I have were fought." Geo smirked. " Maybe weak enough to get defeated by a bronze saint for his rank in Hades' army."

"You dare insult our rank." Another shadow spoke.

"It depends on who are you implying." Geo said.

"Well, let me introduce myself." One of the shadows grinned. " I am Earthly Violence Star, Cyclops Gigant." As he relieve himself.

"Earthly Darkness Star, Deep Niobe."

"Finally Earthly Charming Star, Papillon Myu."

"We have come to put an end to your life." Gigant declared.

"Really?" Geo laughed. "What makes you think you can defeat me?"

"Please you are outnumbered." Myu said calmly.

"You should recount again." Ivan said. Then the four other gold saints side with Geo.

"You guys are the one who's outnumbered." Seiji said.

"F-five gold saints." Niobe shudder.

"Get a grip, they don't have their armor," Gigant yelled at him. "This battle is in our favor."

Then Myu noticed Sasha. "And it seems they brought Athena."

"Great, we will bring Athena's head as a gift for Hades' return." Gigant said.

"Oh no, you don't." Taran said as he shields Sasha with his body.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let just fight and get this over with." Hiro said.

"Agreed." Sky said calmly.

"But Geo." Sonia grabbed him. "You can't fight him without your armor, you'll get injured or worst."

"Don't worry, I faced a lot of battles." Geo winked at her. "And one thing I know is how to call your armor." Then he snapped his fingers forward and in a flash he donned his armor. The others did the same but they snapped their fingers in a different direction and donned their armor.

As soon they don their armor, the enemy was starting to get nervous.

"Finally we get to see Hiro, Sky, Seiji and Ivan's techniques." Zack said.

"It would be interesting to see what they do." Jack said.

"Agreed." The other's except Sasha said

"Ready?" Geo asked rhetorically. "ATOMIC THUNDERBOLT!"

"SILKY THREAD!" Myu launched his first attack.

"AURORA EXECUTION!" Then rainbow energy of freezing power was unleashed on them in place and the attack as well.

"DEEP FRAGRANCE!" Then Niobe released a poisonous substance that filled the air around them evaporating the ice.

"ROZAN HYAKURYU HA!" Then a powerful attack of One hundred dragons was launched on the dark specters blowing the poisonous air away.

"We can't give up." Gigant said and punched Geo but Seiji intervene.

"DEMON PACIFIER!" A powerful extent of energy attacks them.

"Finally the last touch." Ivan said. "LIGHTNING PLASMA!" Then multiple small, weak plasma energy traveled at the speed of light, hitting his opponents.

After the last attack, the three specters lay flat out the ground, unable to move with their armor crumbled in dust. Also Geo and the other took off their armor.

Then Geo came up to them and grabbed Gigant. The other two were already dead after that last attack and turn to dust as well, but it seems that Gigant has only a few moments to live.

"Now tell us, who are you specters working for and why did you attack us?" Geo demanded as he held Gigant up.

"We were sent by a God, Ares." Gigant said weakly. This news surprised Geo and his friends. Ares wants to bring back Hades so the saints can fight in the Holy wars again after 400 years of peace. That is so like him to do that.

"And we were sent to capture you and bring you to the underworld." Gigant continued.

"But why, why did he want to capture me?" Geo asked.

"You have to find out for yourself." He answered and turned into dust like that others.

"Well, at least know who is behind this." Hiro said.

"Yeah, but there are still some unanswered questions and new problems to this as well." Sky said.

"Like why would Ares want to start another Holy war and what will he gain if he does this?" Zack said.

"It's simple." Seiji said.

"Ares is the god of war so he want to create a chain of battles to cause bloodshed, turmoil and despair in each one." Ivan answered.

"How horrible." Luna said in disgust.

"Come on," Bud shouted. "We can't let this ruin our day."

"Bud's right, guys." Geo said. "Come on, at least we can do is to have fun and enjoy the rest of the day."

With that everyone agreed to continue having fun on the beach, trying to block the worries of upcoming battles in the future.

Now the sun is setting and everyone put their clothes back on ready to leave but Geo and Sonia were sitting next to each watching the sunset.

"I just want to stay here watch the ocean all day." Sonia said.

"I know, but a new day awaits us and we can't just sit here forever." Geo said. Then Sonia playfully punches him on the shoulder.

"You really are a party pooper you know that." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Ow," Geo said jokingly. "It looks like my girlfriend can hurt me after all, despite me being a saint."

"Be careful or I'll hurt you more ways than one." Sonia teased.

"Alright." That being said, Geo kissed her lightly on the lip and Sonia was kissing back.

"**Geo, Sonia we are leaving now if you want us to go without you." **Hiro yelled.

"We better get going." Geo said.

"You're right, we have school tomorrow anyway." Sonia said.

* * *

**Geo's House**

After the day in the beach, Bud, Zack, Jack, Tia, and Ace went home. Taran was with Luna and Sasha, well mostly Sasha, at Luna's house to talk about what is like at school. While Geo was at Sonia's house, which is next door to his, to talk about the many things that happen while he was away.

Soon Geo and Taran came back to their house but Geo came later than Taran because he had a homemade dinner with Sonia.

"Man I wonder what going to school here in this country is like." Hiro said.

"I know, going to school in another country, it is like our third time we changed schools." Sky said.

"Two for Geo, then again he use to live here." Seiji corrected.

"True." Ivan agreed.

"Why do you always say things like I'm not here when I can hear you guys?" Geo asked rhetorically and annoyed.

"Well, we better get to sleep, tomorrow is a new school year." Taran said.

"Yeah, night everyone." Geo said before he went to his room.

"Night." All the guys said heading to their rooms.

After a good time at the beach and a fierce battle, they all rest for a new day and a new beginning that awaits them tomorrow.

* * *

**Me**: Finally, it took long than expected. Sorry it took so long, a lot of thing made me busy, including my younger brother who needs me for some game. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and it took 19 pages. Next chapter will have a new character in the story. Also involving Sonia's fan club. So like I say in every chapter, **please review**.


	7. I made a love rival

**Me**: Hey, sorry if took so long. I had writer's block and couldn't think of anything. Finally I finish a new chapter with a few new characters but some of them won't have a BIO in my profile, too much work. Hope you like it; I add some drama in to this.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own Taran and I own the story.**

* * *

**Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection **

_I made a love rival_

"Geo, are you ready to go?" Sonia called from the door along with Luna, Bud, Zack, Jack and Sasha. It was 7:00 and they want to be early, on their first day of school.

"Yeah." Geo answered back. Then he came down the stairs along with Hiro, Sky and Seiji in their school uniform. Also Taran came down, in his regular clothes. Ivan already went early to his college for a head start with Geo's motorcycle.

"So guys, how does it starting school in a new country?" Luna asked.

"Not bad actually, but we might need a tour." Hiro answered.

"Don't worry as High School President; I'll help you on what you need." Luna said.

"Don't forget about us, we're friends we'll help you out." Bud said for the group.

"Thanks." Sky said.

"So why are you guys going so early? You guys go later than us.' Seiji asked to Sasha and Taran.

"Well, I want to have a look of the school I'm attending to, before class starts and Taran offered to give tour." Sasha explained.

"Oh did he." Geo grinned and Taran blushed. Then he cleared his throat.

"Anyway you guys should go and get _your_ tour started soon." Taran said eagerly.

"He is right; some students will want come early so we have to hurry before the halls are crowded." Zack said.

"Then let's go." Jack said.

Then older group walk to their high school while the two kids walk to their school.

"Taran, I have to admit that I'm scared." Sasha confessed as she started the conversation. "I mean that this is my first time going to a regular school."

"Don't worry, you have me, I'll help you in anyway I can." Taran said softly.

"Thanks, Taran." Sasha smiled.

"You're welcome." Taran said.

"Come on, I'll show you around the place." As Taran and Sasha enter the school gates and into the school grounds.

* * *

**Echo Ridge High School**

"Okay, you guys got your schedules, now what classes you have?" Luna said as the group of Greek transfer students got out of the office.

"Well what lunch period do you guys have?" Geo asked.

"We all have 8th period lunch together since most of the seniors have them." Sonia answered.

"Really, us too, it looks like we can all sit together at lunch." Hiro said.

"Just like old times." Sky grinned.

"But it is the last period of the day, why is that?" Seiji asked.

"Because it helps seniors go home early to study to get them into a good college." Zack answered.

"Well, it looks like we all got the same homeroom, history class, gym class and have study hall together." Geo said comparing all their schedules.

"Yeah but look some of us don't have English, Math and science together." Hiro whined.

"That's ok; at least some of us have all their classes with some one." Bud said referring to Geo and Sonia. With a struck of luck those two have the same classes together all year.

"Hey, it was by chance, we didn't know we got the same classes together." Geo and Sonia said blushing.

"Yeah right." Jack said.

"By the way, does that guy, Solo, goes here?" Sky asked curiously.

"Yeah, he does he usually sit with us at lunch to see you came back Geo." Bud answered.

"Anyway now lets take that tour." Luna said.

Luna led the group to the whole school starting from the cafeteria to the gym to the classrooms and finally their lockers. During the tour Luna pointed out the best routes to go during the passing periods. Also she pointed where to look to find them in the hallway during the passing period if they need help. It turns out that Geo and Sonia's lockers are right next to each other. No surprise there.

The rest of the gang has their lockers in a different hallway. Finally the tour ended.

"Okay, it's almost time for class to start so take care and find us if you need anything." Luna said.

Then the rest of the gang went to their first period classroom, which is homeroom.

But before they went in…

"Ah you must be the one of the new Greek transfer student I heard about." A male teacher said.

"Geo this is Mr. Thompson, our homeroom teacher, he teaches science and technology." Sonia introduced.

"Really, I love science." Geo said.

"Oh, you know him, Ms. Strumm?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"Yes, we met and became friends 7 years ago." Sonia answered.

"Wow that must be an interesting story to tell." He said. "And your name is?"

"Geo, Geo Stelar."

"And sir you should know that I was born at Echo Ridge and live here before I got into a Greek program, so technically I'm not Greek." Geo clarified.

"Really?" The teacher sounded surprised. "I heard of a program that a professor from the University picks five children and study at Greece helping him on what ever his research is."

"Yeah that's the one." Geo said.

"Well Sonia get in and I'll introduce Geo to the class." He said.

"Are you sure?" Geo asked. "I don't want to be known as the 'Greek Guy'."

"Geo, they won't call you that." Sonia said.

"Don't worry about that, just be yourself and you'll do fine." Mr. Thompson said.

Then Sonia gave Geo a peck on the cheek. "I have to take my seat now and I'll save you a seat when you go in."

Then she went to the class and took her seat as the bell rang.

"She's your girlfriend." The teacher half-stated and half-asked looking surprised.

"Yeah, we got together over the summer." Geo stated.

"Well be careful around her fan club, they can be very dangerous and vicious." Mr. Thompson warned.

"Oh I can handle it; I face a lot of things more dangerous and vicious than a fan club's wrath I'd tell ya." Geo stated.

In class, Sonia was sitting in class waiting for Mr. Thompson to come in and to get started until…

"Hey Sonia, did you miss me during the summer?" A sly voice asked her.

She looked up and it was Mike Mason, the captain of the lacrosse team and the most popular guy in school. Apparently he is self-absorbed and thinks every girl will want to date him until he tried to flirt with Sonia. Then he ended with a black eye. Since then Mike keeps trying to win her over and Sonia hates him with passion. He thinks she is playing hard to get.

"Go away Mike and no I didn't miss you." Sonia answered with venom in her voice. "You should go back to the hole you crawled out from."

"Come on you know you miss me." Mike said unaffected by that comment. "So you want to go somewhere after school? I hear there is a new café, we can talk how much you miss me there." Then he went back to his seat that was five seats across from her seat.

Finally Mr. Thompson went in.

"Good morning everyone, this is finally your senior year." Then everyone in class cheered.

"Even though this is the first day of school, we are grace with a new students from Greece." He said. "There are five Greek exchange students new here today and one of them will be in this homeroom, so please make him feel welcome."

There were some whispers about him.

"I bet he is a nerd."

"I heard he got into some kind of program."

"Maybe he is a thug and killed someone." It is a wonder how the mind thinks in many ways.

"Ok Geo you may enter." Then Geo came in and smiled at Sonia. Some girls squealed on how handsome he is.

"My god, he is a total hottie."

"Did you see how the way he smiled? It's gorgeous."

"He seems nice and a hot body too."

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"I hope not because he's mine."

"_They better not try to even flirt with him."_ Sonia thought angrily at the girls.

"Hi, my names Geo Stelar and I hope it's going to be an interesting year." He introduces himself.

"Does anyone want to ask any questions about Geo?" Mr. Thompson asked to the class. A lot of hands went up, mostly girls anyway. Then he pointed to a guy.

"Why did you transfer here all the way from Greece?" A guy asked curiously.

"Well, I use to live in Echo Ridge but then I go in to this program to do research with a university professor and it's done so I can return home until the professor called us again." Geo answered.

"What is it like in Greece?" A girl shouted.

"It's like a historical palace with riches you never seen before." Geo answered.

"What do you do in Greece in your free time?" Another girl asked.

"Well, I help manage a café my friends and I started together, practice my karate and soccer skills for the team, ride in the track with my motorcycle, a bit of boxing, studying and dance at a club next to the café I work at." Geo answered truthfully.

Now more of the guys who are in sports are interested on Geo and girls are almost head over heels for him.

"He and his friends own a café."

"Wow now that is something."

"He races and fights, he must be strong."

"Strong, handsome and smart, he is a dream come true."

"He knows how to dance my god he is too good to be true." The girls whispered.

Then the guys discussing the same thing they have in mind. "_I wonder how good he is._"

Then a guy shot his hand up, it was Mike. "What team position you play on both teams?"

"I'm the captain of both karate and soccer." Geo simply answered which made most guys surprised.

"What's your café called?" Again, another girl asked.

"It's called Sanctuary Café, we named it because we thought we should treat our customers as if they were in paradise." Geo answered kindly.

"Ok now Geo take your seat next to Sonia." Mr. Thompson said.

He did as he was told and sat next to Sonia. He smiled at her and she blushed. Unfortunately for them Mike saw it and wasn't pleased.

"Okay since it's the beginning of the school year and as senior this is your final year here in Echo Ridge high school, you have a year of making good memories here and you should make the most of it." Mr. Thompson said. "Also get into a good college and study, soon you will become adults."

"Now that is out of the way, you can mingle until the period ends, enjoy your day." The he left the classroom.

As soon as he did some of the guys and most of the girls are around Geo including Mike.

"So Geo do you think we could hang out after school later?" A girl asked in a flirty tone. Then Sonia glared at her.

"Ah, sorry but I have some plans after school." Geo answered.

"So Geo are you planning to join the karate and soccer team here?" Mike asked.

"No after winning the championships since freshman year at my old school I just want to relax this year." Geo answered, which made some boys relax since they don't want their spots taken from the karate or soccer team. Also impress most of the guys that he is good.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, it's true."

"I bet you're lying about it."

"Why would I lie? Since it is true." Geo said getting really annoyed by his behavior.

"Prove it."

"Ok."

Then Geo activate his Hunter-VG and pop-up some school newspapers about his winnings and pictures with his team holding the trophy from his freshman year to his junior year.

"There satisfied." Geo grinned which made the guys and girls more impressed.

"Yeah so, I bet you were lying racing in the track and the café." Mike accused.

"What is your problem, dude?" A guy asked.

"Yeah he is new, give him some space." A girl said as all the girls agreed.

"Don't you think he is lying about what he did?" Mike stated.

"I don't lie about who I am and what I did." Geo said getting frustrated by this guy

"What's going on here?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"Mike was trying to pick a fight with Geo." A girl answered.

"Is that so, Mike I'm giving you a warning now but don't make me catch you making trouble again. Everyone back to your seats." Mr. Thompson said.

After that, the period ended and everyone went to his or her second period classes.

"What was that guy's problem and who is he?" Geo asked.

"His name is Mike and I think he might want you to get away from me." Sonia explained.

"What has it had to do with that?" Geo asked.

"He is kind of obsessed with me." Sonia answered.

"That kind of explains it, I just hope we don't have any classes with him." Geo said.

Fortunate for them he didn't, they thought Mike had only 8th period lunch like ever other senior. The time flew by from second to fifth period. Fifth period is where the gang is all there at history class. Seiji was looking out the window having something in his mind. _"I wonder how Ivan is doing."_

* * *

**Wilshire Hills University**

Ivan was holding his books walking to his next class. For some reason, he has a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Weird, I feel as though something will happen today… something special." Ivan thought.

He let his thought wander off without noticing the woman in front of her. Then he fell on the ground and so did the blond woman, dropping their books.

"Sorry I wasn't looking." He apologized as he picked up his books. "Here let me help."

"Thanks." The blond woman said as she and Ivan put up some papers and books.

Then she looked at him and Ivan hears her gasped. "Ivan… is that you?"

It was his turn to look at her and saw a familiar face that he didn't see in a long time.

"Eve?"

* * *

**Echo Ridge Elementary School**

"So how is your day going?" Taran asked as he pushes her on the swing.

He and Sasha were in the playground for gym; since it is the first day of school they made free time in this period.

"Well it's going great, it wasn't as frightening as I thought." Sasha answered.

"Ok, if you need any help, don't be afraid of calling me, ok." Taran said.

"Alright."

"Hey Taran." A boy called with a few friends.

"I'll be right back." Taran said to Sasha. Then he ran up to the two boys.

"What's up?" Taran asked.

"Who is that girl your with? I don't recognize her." A boy asked.

"Her name is Sasha and she is new in the country, Josh." Taran answered.

"Anyway you want to play soccer with us?" Another boy asked.

"Sorry Rick, I promised Sasha I'd be with her, sort of my brother's orders." Taran answered.

"Your brother's back. You told us he was in Greece right?" The boy known as Josh asked.

"Yeah, he came back during summer break and we hang out." Taran explained. "I should go back to Sasha, see ya."

Then he ran back to Sasha, leaving both boys a bit shocked.

"I bet you 500 zenny, that Taran has a crush on that girl." Rick said to Josh.

Soon the period ended and they went back to class. After a few more classes the school day was over for them.

* * *

**Echo Ridge High School**

"How was everyone's day?" Luna asked.

They were all in study hall together they were doing an assignment because of a history teacher wanting a two-page essay on a myth they are interested as long it is a Greek myth.

"Good, it's like our old school." Sky said.

"I wonder how our old school is doing with out us." Hiro said.

"Probably in chaos without us." Seiji added.

"What about you Geo?" Luna asked.

"Fine except that jerk name Mike trying to pick a fight with me." Geo answered.

"Yeah, he thinks he owns this school." Bud said.

"What is his deal anyway?" Geo asked.

"He is a snob who gets what he wants and tries to do it by force." Sonia explained.

"Yeah, didn't he try to get you to marry him by signing some sheets?" Jack asked.

Then Hiro, Sky and Seiji snuffled a laugh, but Geo wasn't pleased.

"He did that?" Geo asked.

"Yeah good thing I read the papers before signing and why are you laughing?" Sonia asked.

"The same thing happen to Geo, but it has to do with a Greek marriage dance." Sky manages to say.

"Hey I didn't know walking around the table with a girl holding flowers counts as a wedding." Geo said angrily.

"At least we got you out before it was finished." Hiro said.

"Give him a break guys, he didn't know it in the first place." Seiji defended Geo.

"Anyway… back to assignment." Luna said.

Then Solo suddenly came up to the group.

"Geo there is something that troubles me and it's about Hades' resurrection." Solo said a serious tone.

"What is it?" Geo asked.

"If Hades does come back, what would happen? Also what is the story between Athena and Hades anyway? That's what I want to know." Solo asked.

"I was wondering that also, what would happen?" Zack said.

"After Hades has come back, he will declare the holy war back in place and try to destroy man kind." Geo answered.

"Why is that?" Jack asked.

"Hades believes that man kind was corrupted because so many made too much sins in their lives and tried to punish them by making Earth a wasteland, according to the story." Sky explained.

"Can you tell us this story?" Bud asked.

"According to Greek mythology, every 243 years he reincarnate in to a human boy who has the purest soul on Earth. But Athena reincarnates as herself every 250 or so to protect Earth from evil and gods who want to control it, like Poseidon or Hades." Hiro explained.

"Also there is also another story, that there is always a connection or bond between reincarnated Hades, Athena and Pegasus Saint." Seiji added.

"How does the Pegasus saint have to do with this war?" Sonia asked.

"The Pegasus saint is destined to forever by Athena's side with a special bond and wields the strength to murder gods. He also has some relation to Hades' vessel." Geo answered. Then he turns to Solo.

"Does that answer you question?" Geo asked.

"Absolutely." Then he left the gang alone.

"So where were we with that Greek myth essay." Luna said.

* * *

**Wilshire Hills University**

"Eve… I haven't seen you since you got on the boat, away from Death Queen Island." Ivan said.

"Yeah you prepared me to go to school again, and supply the money I need for my college intuition." Eve said softly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Ivan said hugging her. "Hey you want to go get some coffee after classes? We could catch up later."

"Ok." Eve answered.

"Great, I'll meet you at front entrance at say 2-ish." Ivan said.

"Alright." Eve smiled.

* * *

**Echo Ridge High School**

"Finally lunch!" Geo, Sky, Hiro and Seiji exclaimed.

"Are you that hungry?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, a saint has to keep their strength up." Geo answered.

As the group came up to the cafeteria and sat down outside on the picnic tables, eating their lunches, an unwanted student walks up to them. It was not other than Mike with a mad glare at Geo. Then Sonia notice him walk up to them.

"Oh it's you, Mike. What do you want now?" Sonia asked with venom in her voice along with a deadly glare.

"I just want to know why do hang out with him instead of me? What makes him so special? After all you are my girl." Mike asked still glaring at Geo.

"Look Sonia's not 'your girl' and leave her alone." Geo said glaring the same way Sonia did to Mike.

"Who's going to make me?" Mike asked.

"Me, as High School President you should back off." Luna ordered.

"Or I will take care of it." Bud added.

This commotion caught the eyes of senior who are here to eat lunch and not go home.

"Guys this is my fight, let me do this." Geo said. Then they stand down.

"Ok, now." Mike started then charge at Geo. "Who do you think you are flirting with my Sonia?"

Mike was about to punch Geo but he blocks it. Then he flipped him on to his back and step aside. Then Mike got up and tried to kick him but failed when Geo caught his foot and spun him around back to the ground.

"How is she 'your Sonia' when she is my girlfriend?" Geo asked.

"W-what!" Mike yelled.

The remaining seniors who watch this conflict were shocked at this development. Some guys were whispering about it.

"The Greek guy is Sonia's boyfriend."

"This is too good for TV."

"Think he's good enough?"

"I'll rip him to pieces."

Then some girls were mumbling about it.

"Aw and he was so cute."

"I can't believe this."

"I wish he didn't have her."

"Sonia has done it this time."

Then Mike was at his breaking point, getting his jealousy the best of him.

"HOW ARE YOU HER BOYFRIEND WHEN YOU JUST MET HER?" Mike asked viciously.

"Because we got together during the summer and known each other for 7 years." Sonia answered for Geo.

"**WHAT!**" It spread through out the courtyard where the senior can hear.

That made everyone in the courtyard dumbfounded.

"It's true Mike, Geo is my boyfriend, and we're dating." Sonia said as she wraps her arms around Geo's one arm. Geo smiled down on Sonia then turn his attention to the audience they created.

"As for all of you who heard this, don't judge us. It's true I am truly in love with Sonia." Geo said to all the seniors here.

Then the students start to mumble again.

"If they known each for 7 years that counts for something."

"I bet they have strong feelings for each other with that kind of relationship."

"I guess we can't stand in the way of true love."

"It's like a romance fantasy story with those two."

"The Romeo and Juliet of the century." That comment made the couple blushed hard.

"But what about Mike."

"That dude was dumped hard."

"Big time."

"With that kind of rejection who would not."

Those comments made Mike crumple as he try to recollect him.

"I'll," Mike started. "**I'll get you for this, you have made a dangerous enemy, I will have Sonia**."

"I don't think so." He said calmly.

Then Geo embrace her in front of him. "Sonia is the only person who has my heart and I waited too long to see her again when I was in Greece, I won't let you take away Sonia's love from me."

Then the group of guys and girls 'aw' at that heart-warming statement Geo made.

"She will be mine." Mike declared and storm off the courtyard.

Then everyone clapped at the lovely couple make them blush with embarrassment. Along with the rest of the gang, even Solo made a smile.

"Wow, this turn out better than I thought." Geo said rubbing this temple

"Yea." Then Sonia and Geo kissed in front of everyone as they hear cheers.

* * *

**Me**: Wow, it turns out great for them but they haven't seen the last of Mike. Also who is Eve? And what relationship she had with Ivan? If you want to know find out next time in **Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection!**

Ok that made me sound like a narrator. Anyway I finished and tomorrow I have to go to Florida so I hope you enjoy it because I won't write any for a week but I'll try doing it. I'll put the BIO soon. Till then **Please Review.**


	8. A Letter from an Old Friend

**Me**: Hey, sorry if took so long. I was typing for the new chapter of The Everyday life of a Saint on my flash drive and I lost it at school. Then I got a new flash drive so now maybe I'll update more.

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own Taran and I own the story.**

* * *

**Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection**

_A Letter from an Old friend_

"I can't believe that you stood up to Mike Mason." Bud exclaimed.

After the commotion in the cafeteria, Geo and Sonia were barraged with questions on how did the relationship started.

"Who cares about him anyway? What's the big deal?" Geo asked.

"Well Mike is known to be the guy who gets everything he wants and does anything to get it…by force." Zack explained.

"Yeah, I heard he took a car from the dealer he been asking for by black mailing him on his personal life." Bud said.

"You're exaggerating." Hiro said.

"Yeah, Geo can take him with one finger." Sky said.

"Yeah, I could and if Mike black mails you or hurts you, Sonia, I'll make him regret it." Geo said sincerely.

"That's sweet Geo, but you have your own problems."

Sonia's fan-club was giving Geo the evil glare for being Sonia's girlfriend. So far they threaten him to break up with her after school by beating him up but since they weren't at school grounds, Geo easily defend himself and had them lay on the ground for awhile.

"Don't worry about it." Geo grinned. "I can take care of myself."

"Still be careful Geo, Mike has some dangerous connections." Luna warned.

"Alright Luna, I'll watch my back."

Then the group went to Echo Ridge Elementary school to pick up Taran and Sasha. After they pick them up they all talk about their day then Luna Bud, Zack and Jack had to go because they had other plans. Soon the rest got to Geo's house.

"Mom we're home." Geo and Taran called.

"Welcome home." Hope called from the kitchen.

"Hey kid, how was school?" Mega asked.

"It was fine."

"Hi Hope." Sonia greeted.

"Hi Sonia," Hope said. "Where are the others?"

"They all had something to do Mrs. Stelar." Sky answered.

"Call me Hope; being called Mrs. Stelar makes me sound old." Hope said.

"I'll help you with dinner." Hiro proclaim.

"That's nice of you, Hiro." Then they both went into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Oh mom, I'll be eating dinner with Sonia tonight, is that ok?" Geo asked.

"Is it true?" Hope asked.

"Yeah it's true Hope, I wanted to make Geo a personal dinner," Sonia said with a faint blush.

"It's alright Sonia, just be at 10:00, ok." Hope said

"Ok" Geo and Sonia said. Then they both went to Sonia's house next door.

"Aren't you going with them?" Sky asked Mega.

"Hell no, human love is strange also I don't want to see that out-of–tune Harp." Mega said.

"Out-of–tune Harp uh." Harp appeared before them.

"Uh oh." Then Mega ran out of the room with Harp chasing him.

"Hope, is Ivan back yet?" Seiji asked ignoring the commotion in the living room.

"No Seiji, he should been here by now." Hope called.

"_I wonder where he could be."_ Seiji thought.

* * *

**At some café**

"So Eve, how are you with your studies?" Ivan asked.

They were sitting across each other inside the café.

"I'm good, I'm studying to become a nurse and I already have a job working in a hospital."

"That's good." Then Ivan sips on his coffee.

"What about you? What major are you doing?" Eve asked.

"I'm going to majoring in English/Writing and engineering." Ivan asked. "You know I wanted to become a writer right?"

"Yeah, I always love the stories you were going to write when you finish your training." Eve said.

There was a moment of silence for awhile; knowing it's been years they last saw each other. Then Ivan looked outside the window and saw purple flowers. He sniggered a bit.

"What?" Eve looked confused. "What's so funny?" Then Ivan turns his attention back to her. "I was just thinking about the day I first met you, when I first came the Death Queen Island and the day you left the island." Eve blushed.

"You remembered that?" She asked.

"Yeah."

_Flashback_

_Young 13 year-old Ivan walks in a limp after his first day of training. His knuckles and knees were bloody and his body was sweaty. His clothes were spattered with blood, mostly his blood. _

_He was all bandaged up and walks around to see the new surroundings. Everything was a barren wasteland and it was steaming hot because of the volcano._

_The village lived far from the volcano, there are only like 5 or 6 huts. People who live here were very poor and are mostly farmers._

_As he walked around he kept his mind on his promise with his brother, Seiji. After they were separated he was thinking nonstop bout Seiji and his well-being._

_Suddenly something broke his train of thought. He heard humming from a blond girl. How can someone sound happy living in a place like this?_

_Then he approach to said girl and say: "Hi, sorry if it seems rude, but what are you doing in a place like this?"_

_She turned and Ivan's heart skipped a beat._

_She was beautiful; everything about her was naturally beauty from her hair to her face._

"_Well I do live here after all." The girl retorted. "Besides I have no place to go."_

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't ask?" _

"_It's okay," She asked. "You're new here, right?"_

"_Yeah, I arrive here yesterday."_

"_Oh my god, you're bleeding!" She pointed to the open wound._

"_I must have reopened it."_

"_Here, let me help." Then the girl bandages his wound._

"_What's your name anyway?" Ivan asked._

"_Evelyn but people just call me Eve." She answered._

"_Well Eve, I'm Ivan and thanks."_

_Then they both walk back to the village talking about anything that came up. As it turns out Ivan's master is Eve's father. So they are going to see a lot of each other. _

_2 years later_

"_Come on Eve." An older Ivan said._

_Ivan and Eve were at their usual place, at a field of _

"_But I can't Ivan." Eve had tears in her eyes._

"_Eve, I already earn my cloth a month ago, I'll be leaving soon, but I want to get you out of this hellhole and show you the world."_

"_I know and it's sweet but I can't just leave." Eve cried._

"_Eve, I know you're scared of the outside world but you're strong to have live in a this hellhole, you just need confidents to face it." Ivan told her sincerely. "Besides I want you to go with me because I love you too much to leave you here."_

"_I love you too, Ivan and thank you." Eve said. "But how are you going to help me get out of here? You might not have enough money to support us."_

"_Don't worry Eve; when my parents died the lawyers put all the money and life insurance into an account for my little brother and me, when I turn 15 I can use it and I am. The account have at least 5,000,000 zenny, I can put another account for you to support you I'll give you half of it." Ivan explained._

"_That's so much but what about you and your brother?" Eve asked._

"_Don't worry about that, Seiji can understand that and we can take care of ourselves." Ivan said._

"_But we don't have money to take me out of this place; you need yours to go to Greece." Eve said. Ivan chuckled. _

"_I already planned it out. There is this program that I talk to the Pope and he can take you to a place far away from here to do your education, a place with a good community called Echo-something I'm not sure, but the Pope said it was a nice small community, everyone's nice there even the Pope went there himself. I already set it up for you." Ivan explained_

"_You always think ahead Ivan." Eve giggled._

"_I know we can't be together after I leave for Greece but you'll be always in my thoughts Eve." He said._

"_You'll be always in my thoughts too." She shed a tear. "So when do I leave?"_

"_You'll leave at a day before I leave for Greece which is 2 days from now, that way I can see you off." Ivan answered._

"_I'll go pack."_

_Then Eve and Ivan went back to village to go pack. It took about a day to pack and they spent the last day together near the ocean. Soon Ivan saw Eve off in to the boat and next day he set sail to Greece._

_End of Flashback_

"After I came to Greece and I became the Gold Saint of Leo after the previous saint died of old age." Ivan explained.

"It's good that you're a gold saint now but what are you doing here? Should you be in Greece?" Eve asked.

"Well I'm continuing my studies here while I'm on a mission with my friends and my brother." Ivan answered.

"By the way, how is your brother?"

"He is alright and he is now the Gold Saint of Virgo."

"That's great." She exclaimed. "Do you think I could meet your brother soon?"

"Of course you will, just not right now. Can I look at your class schedule?"

"Sure." Then Eve passes her class schedule to Ivan.

**Monday: Nursing at 8:00-9:00 am; English at 2:00-3:00 pm.**

**Wednesday: History at 7:00-8:00 am; Math at 4:00-5:00 pm.**

**Friday: Self-defense at 8:00-9:00; Nursing at 10:00-12:00 am; Aerobics at 2:30-3:30pm.**

"You have a self-defense and aerobics class?" Ivan asked.

"Well I do like an hour work-out and I have to defend myself from perverts." Eve retorted.

"Who's the pervert? I'll make him cry." Ivan said angrily.

"Just some guys in my Aerobics class, they're like stalkers." Eve answered. "They try to follow me back to my dorm room but thank goodness if it wasn't for my roommate I don't know what I'll do."

"That's good," Ivan relaxed a bit "Who is your roommate?"

"She's in the karate team captain and my best friend, her name is Akira." Eve answered.

"It's good that you have some friends." Ivan said. "You don't have a boyfriend right?"

"No I don't, why did you asked?"

"I was wondering maybe we could go on a date in the weekend, if it's alright with you?"

"I would love to."

"Great" Then Ivan look at his watch. "Oh crap look at the time; I should walk you back to your dorm."

"Ok."

When they walk back to Eve's dorm, Ivan rode back to Geo's house.

* * *

**Sonia's house**

Geo and Sonia were supposed to be doing their homework but instead they were making out on the couch with Geo on top of Sonia.

"Mmn Geo." Sonia murmured under the kiss.

"What is it?" Geo asked, getting up.

"I should go make dinner; can you set up the table?" Sonia asked.

"Of course, anything for_ mio amore_." Geo said.

"You know Italian?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, I took a class in my junior year."

"Well, what else do you know?" Sonia asked while wrapping her arms on to Geo's neck.

"_Ti Amo_. It means 'I love you'."

"Well _ti amo_ to you too." Then Sonia kiss Geo lightly on the lip and let go. "I hope you like spicy chicken."

"I'm not a fan of spicy food but I think I can handle it." Geo grinned and Sonia went into the kitchen.

Then Geo heard some rustling from outside and look out the window.

"_It must have been the wind." _Geo thought.

"Are you alright Geo?" Sonia asked coming back in.

"I think so; maybe I'm just paranoid that's all." Geo said.

"You must be stress from Hades' specters coming after us."

"That must be it." Geo agreed. _"But I know I sense a presence outside, if it were the specters I would feel some powerful cosmos, what's doing on?"_

* * *

**Outside of Sonia's House**

Unknown to Geo and Sonia, someone was spying on them from a tree. However it wasn't the specters, it was Mike Mason (A/N: Stalker much I know)

"That was close." Mike whispered to himself.

After the event in the cafeteria, Mike followed Sonia and Geo to spy on them if something happens that he can use to blackmail Geo into breaking up with Sonia and having her run into his arms.

"_Sonia will be mine and you will regret getting in my way Geo Stelar." _Then he looks through his binoculars.

He saw Geo and Sonia eating dinner together which increase his anger towards Geo.

Of course he could not hear anything they were saying but seeing them laughing and smiling you'll get the idea of what they might be talking about.

* * *

**With Geo and Sonia**

Inside the house Geo and Sonia were having a candlelight dinner together.

"The chicken taste amazing, Sonia" Geo said "A bit spicy but it's amazing."

"Thanks Geo."

"You know Sonia it's kind of nice to spend some time together alone."

They continue eating together until Geo bought up a subject in mind.

"Hey Sonia."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would like to, huh, go to Greece with me when it's winter break?" Geo ask nervously,

"Huh."

After she said that she stayed silent.

"Sonia, Sonia, look if you don't want to, it's ok."

"No, I just want to know why all of a sudden?" Sonia asked.

"I was thinking we should go to Greece and show you the amazing things there also I've always want to take you to Greece myself for awhile now." Geo explained.

"That's sweet Geo of course I'll go but what about your parents and Taran?"

"I'll talk to them about it maybe they can come with us." Geo said.

"It would be great that everyone can come but it might cost a fortune."

"We, Ace and Bud could EM wave change there but everyone else would…" Geo trailed off.

"Luna could pay for everyone's plane tickets but it might be a nuisance for her."

"We'll talk about this to the others later, for now let's just enjoy our time together." Then Geo's Hunter-VG started to ring, and then he picked it up and saw he got new mail.

"Is it from the Pope?" Sonia asked. Geo browsed it to read the mail and smiled.

"No it's from a good friend of mine." Geo answered. Then he showed her.

"It's in Italian." Sonia comment.

"It's an invitation from my old English teacher, Max Rocman."

* * *

**Me**: It's been awhile since I update this story. So Max Rocman and Harmonie Lyrica will appear in this story and there might be some spoilers in later chapters, I'm not sure. **Review**


	9. Planning

**Me**: Sorry that it took so long updating this story. It's been a while hasn't it? I was too busy updating with **The Everyday life of a Saint** story. Now I can try to update more on this story during the summer, when I have the time to.

"Talking"

-Transmitting-

"_Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own Taran and I own the story.**

* * *

**Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection**

_Planning_

"Your old English teacher is getting married!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is, but don't call him old." Geo said. "He is one of the youngest teachers I know and one of my closest friends in Greece."

"Really? Who is he going to marry?" Sonia asked.

"He is marrying Harmonie Lyrica, another friend of mine from my old high school." Geo answered. Sonia looked surprised and confused at the same time.

"Wait! How old are they anyway?" Sonia asked.

"Hmm Max is about 25 and Harmonie is about 19 and she is in college." Geo answered and Sonia looked shocked.

"He is six years older than her!" Sonia stated. "A young teacher marrying a college girl. How did that happen?"

"Well, long story short, Max and Harmonie have known each other since Harmonie was a born, played together when they were little kids, fell in love with each other over the years they spent together and admit their feelings to each other before Harmonie went to high school." Geo said and Sonia awed. "Besides Max once told me that when it comes to love, age has no setting."

"That's wonderful and beautifully well put Geo." Sonia said. "When do you have to go to the wedding?"

"The wedding is on December 21st," Geo read the e-mail. "I think I should go five days before the wedding, it would sounds like the perfect time to go to Greece, also I can bring guests too."

"Really? How many guests can you invite?" Sonia asked.

"It says as much as I want." Geo answered. Then his Hunter-VG rang.

"Who's calling at this time?" Geo said. Then he opens a pop-up and saw Max's face.

"Hey Max." Geo greeted.

-Hey Geo- Max replied. –Sorry to call so late at your home, did you get the invite?-

"Yeah and this is Sonia, the girl I've been telling you about." Geo gestured to Sonia.

"Hi." Sonia blushed.

-Ah, it's nice to finally meet you, you know I'm a fan.-

"Thanks."

-Are you have dinner together?-

"Yeah, we've got together when I came back."

-Good, anyway Geo I was hoping to tell you something before you left, Greece.-

"Yeah, what is it?" Geo asked.

-Well, I was hoping that you Geo would be the best man for the wedding.-

"That would be great, of course." Geo said.

"Is it okay I sing in your wedding?" Sonia asked.

-Of course, I'll tell my fiancé, Harmonie.- Max called.

-What is it Max?- Then Harmonie showed on the pop-up. -Oh, hi Geo, how you've been and is that Sonia?-

"Yeah, I'm fine and yes that is Sonia."

-Sonia volunteer to sing in our wedding.- Max told Harmonie.

-That's wonderful, thank you so much, Sonia.- Harmonie said. –By the way, I'm also a fan of your music.-

"You're welcome, I'm just glad to meet Geo's friends, see you at the wedding."

-You too. Max I have to go meet the florist, see-ya.- Harmonie said before she left.

-Alright.-

-Geo, I have to go, I have a class to teach tomorrow.- Max said.

"Bye." Then pop-up closed.

"They were nice." Sonia said.

"They sure are."

"So do you think the guys got the invite too?" Sonia asked referring to Hiro, Sky, Seiji and Ivan.

"I don't know really but I guess so because in Athens, we always go bowling with Harmonie and her friends every Wednesday."

"Bowling? That sound's like fun."

"It is fun you should try it."

"Should we tell Luna and the gang soon?" Sonia asked.

"We'll tell them the news tomorrow."

"Anyway, let's talk about something else," Geo said. "So was there any thing happen when I was gone?"

"Not really, it was so boring with out you, except there was one time Bud was choking during a hamburger eating contest two years ago."

"How did Bud choke during a hamburger eating contest?" Geo asked in disbelief. "It's kind of impossible for him to choke, he can fit like 10 hamburgers in his mouth."

"Well the burgers were extra big, like a little more than twice as big, that year and Bud thought he could fit at least 8 burgers in his mouth, but after like the sixth burger he couldn't fit anymore burgers so he tried to chew it all up and ending up choking." Sonia giggled telling the story. "Then when he stop choking he ending up eating again and soon won the eating contest."

"How did you react to that?" Geo asked.

"Well, all of us were so surprised

"That's Bud for ya." Geo laugh. "He never gives up on what he loves."

They laugh for a while until suddenly they hear rustling outside the house.

"What was that?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know." Geo said. "I'll check it out."

Then Geo stood up and went outside. He looked around and saw nothing unusual but then he heard another rustling nearby. Then he realized someone is on the tree spying on Geo and Sonia's date through the window so he decided to go back inside, walk out the back door and surprise the intruder.

When he went back inside, he walks to the back door.

"Geo, was someone outside?" Sonia asked and Geo nodded. Then Geo signal Sonia that he is going to the back door. Sonia close the drapes on the window and sat back down as Geo went to the back door.

Geo went back outside and saw someone on the branch. Then, with his quick skills, Geo tackled the intruder and pin him to the ground.

"Hey, let me go." He said. Then Geo saw who was it. It was Mike Mason.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mason?" Geo growled. "Were you spying on us?"

"Geo, did you get him?" Sonia asked as she went outside.

"Yeah I did, and look I found a creep." Geo pointed to Mike. Then Geo twist his arm.

"Ow, will you let me go?" Mike cried in pain.

"Were you spying on us Mike?" Sonia asked in disgust.

"I-it not like what it looks like Sonia, honest." Mike said in desperation. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. He wanted blackmail material against Geo but he didn't want Sonia to think of him as a pervert.

"Save it." Geo spat. "I should just knock you out right you-"

"Don't waste your energy, Geo." Sonia said and Geo let him go. "He's not worth it."

"Should we call the police then?" Geo suggested.

"No," Sonia answered. "I'm going back inside, I have lasagna in the oven." Then she went back inside without a word.

"P-please let me explain, Sonia." Mike tried to follow her but Geo stopped him. "Get out of my way Stelar or I'll make your life a living hell."

"You better leave Sonia alone if you know what is good for you." Geo warned. "You can try to make my life a living hell but if there is one thing I know that I love Sonia and she loves me, so lay off." That was Mike's breaking point.

"**You Fucking Asshole!**" Mike yelled as he tried to attack him.

Then Geo flip Mike over his shoulder, when Mike got up, he tried to attack him again, but Geo punch him in the gut, powerful enough to feel the pain tomorrow and leg sweeps him to the ground.

"Did you actually think you could take me down? You should leave while you still can." Geo warn calmly but the look on his eyes was terrifying.

Then Mike could even feel the intense aura around Geo so he scrambled off the ground and ran off.

"Next time, if I catch you spying on us again, you'll be in a world of hurt." Geo yelled.

When Geo couldn't see Mike anymore he return inside to finish his dinner with Sonia.

"Did something happen with you and Mike?" Sonia ask.

"Yeah, he tried to attack me but I force him back to the ground and I think I scared him off."

"That's good, let's have some lasagna."

After they ate, they sat together and watch TV. Then suddenly something crosses Geo's mind.

"Sonia did you find a letter address two years ago?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, you were surprised that I gave you those diamond earrings, I had thought you read the letter with it."

"No, when I found it, there was no letter." Sonia said. "By the way, how did you gave them to me without having Harp to find out?"

"Well, it's kind of simple, I sneak back to Echo Ridge and wait to find you, I did and have Mega distract Harp while you were asleep and place them near you."

"Maybe it slip somewhere, I'll check it later, or..." Sonia trailed off.

"Or what Sonia?"

"Or you can tell me what you put in the letter, if it's that important." Sonia suggested.

"Oh no, this is something you have to read yourself than me telling you or it won't have any meaning." Geo explained. "Besides in that letter is something important that I gave, it could help you later in the future."

"You really are a party pooper." Sonia huffed and Geo laugh.

"Don't worry to much about it, let's just say there is a surprise inside."

Then Geo kiss her on the lips and it soon turn in to a make-out session, which lasted for hours until the clock struck 10.

When it did, Geo got off of Sonia.

"Man, I should go, see you tomorrow." Geo said.

"Ok, night Geo."

"Good night Sonia." Then Geo give her a short kiss before he went back home.

"Hey bro how was your dinner with Sonia?" Taran asked. "Because I heard some yelling outside."

"So did I, did you have a fight with Sonia?" Hiro asked for the guys.

"No, it was just some creep from school spying on us." Geo answered. "And shouldn't you go back to bed Taran, it's past your bed time."

"Party pooper." Taran mumbled before he went back to his room but Geo heard it.

"Why are people calling me that?" Geo asked himself. Then he went upstairs to talk to with the guys.

"Hey you guys, before I forget did you all get the invitation?" Geo asked.

"Yeah we did just before you came back." Hiro answered. "It so weird that the beautiful Harmonie getting married to Mr. Rocman, our very young English teacher, I'm really shock."

"I think we should go to Greece five days before the wedding, agreed?" Geo asked. The others nodded.

"So it settled, then." Sky said grimly. "We're going back to Greece again."

"Yeah, just in time for the winter solstice." Seiji said with seriousness in his voice.

"Where dark magic is at it's strongest." Ivan added.

There was a moment of silence and an air of uncertainty around them if they should go or not.

"Hey guys, we should just go for Max and Harmonie, it's their wedding and we should enjoy it." Geo said. "Besides Sonia want to come to the wedding too with the others."

"Are you serious?" Sky asked. "You told Sonia already. Do you know how dangerous it is during the winter solstices is for us?"

"And think how dangerous it is for them to come with us if we have to face Hades or Ares soon?" Hiro said hysterically backing up Sky.

"I didn't think about that." Geo answered. "I thought it would a good idea to enjoy the time we have before we face off Ares and Hades. Also we do need some moral support when we do."

"I think it's fine, we do need all the help and support we can get." Seiji said.

"I completely agree, don't forget we have a wedding to attend." Ivan said. "We shouldn't be so stress what would happen while we're in Greece, it would be bad to focus so much on the negative or there will be bad results."

"Alright." Hiro and Sky calm down.

"By the way, who was the creep from school?" Hiro asked.

"Isn't it obvious, it's Mike Mason." Geo answered.

"Oh."

"Let's get ready for tomorrow." Geo said. "Good night."

"Night." Then they all went back to bed.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Word spread that Mike was spying on Sonia and Geo's date yesterday. It was a new low for him. The students at school knew that Mike was a jerk but this shows them that he's more of a low-life. The details were sketchy but the common point was that during Geo and Sonia's date, Mike was spying on them and when they found out, Geo beat the crap out of him.

Of course Mike wasn't here today because of Geo punching him on the gut yesterday, which cause him a lot of pain later on, it was a relief for Geo and Sonia. They wouldn't have to deal with him today.

Classes were slow for the gang in Echo Ridge High School. Though there is the fact that everyone wants to know how Geo and Sonia's relationship started and all juicy details about it

As for Ivan, he doesn't have any classes today. He stayed at Geo's house finishing up homework from yesterday. When he was finish he called Eve to hang out for a while, like a date.

Periods pass until when it was finally 8th period, which was the gang's lunch, Geo decided to break the news to everyone.

"So you all," Luna pointed to Geo, Hiro, Sky and Seiji. "And Ivan are going back to Greece when it's winter break."

"It's not fair, Geo." Bud cried. "We just got you back from Greece and now you're leaving again."

"I agree." Zack said.

"Do you have to face Hades that soon?" Jack asked.

"You didn't let me finish." Geo said. "We are going to back Greece but you guys are coming with us."

"Huh?" Everyone said except Sonia, who already knows, and Solo, who doesn't really care.

"We, not only we have to face Hades and Ares soon, but we were invited to a wedding which is in December 21st, the invite says we can invite as much as we want." Hiro explained.

"And we decided that we should all go to Greece as winter vacation." Sky added. "Including Taran, Geo's parents, Ace and Tia."

"It's a chance for you guys to have some fun in Athens and show you a lot of fun places we could go." Seiji said. "Also we can have a good time before we fight against Hades if we do."

"Then we should pack early." Luna suggested. "When do we go to Greece?"

"5 days before the wedding." Geo answered. "That we can have enough time for some fun before the wedding and we can show you some great places in Athens."

"Great, do we need anything?" Bud asked.

"Just some clothes and all of your appetite because when we get there, I'm going to cook us up our Milky Way special at Sanctuary Café on the house for all of you." Hiro answered.

"Yum."

"How long do we get to stay there?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe the whole winter break." Seiji answered unsure.

"Where are we going to stay?" Sonia asked.

"I can make reservation at a hotel there." Luna suggested.

"Ok, there is a hotel near our apartment, it's kind of big." Geo said and told the name of the hotel.

"I'll make the reservation later."

"I'm coming too." Solo announces.

"Really?' Geo asked.

"Yes because, if we do face Hades when we're there, I want to face him as well." Solo explained coldly and seriously. "It's a good chance to see how my skills are compared with a gods."

Then Solo walk off.

"Hopefully we won't have to." Geo mumbled sadly.

Unknown to the gang, there was someone listening on them and left before they notice him.

* * *

**Mike Mason's room**

Mike was laying in bed trying to get over the pain Geo give him after he punch him yesterday.

"_No way that guy is normal, no human being would punch so hard and cause this much pain. Ow._" Mike thought. "_Is it possible to have a internal bruise?_"

Mike was cringing on the pain in his stomach. Then his Hunter-VG ringed and Mike browsed the call and saw one of his teammates/lackeys.

-Mike.-

"Yes, did you get any information on Geo and Sonia?" Mike asked.

-I found something good, apparently Geo's group of friends and his girlfriend..-

"**Don't call her that!**" Mike yelled then he cringed at the pain. He refuses to hear that title of Sonia status.

-Sorry, apparently they are planning to go to Athens, Greece for winter break.-

"What for?"

-Something about a wedding.-

That shocked Mike up. A wedding? Then Mike thought of the idea for the wedding and how does it involve Geo and Sonia.

"**WHAT?**" Mike yelled. "Sonia and that asshole Geo are getting married?"

-I don't think so.- He said. –Maybe they were invited to a wedding.-

"It can't happen." Mike ignored the guy he tried to stand up but he fell right back to bed. "I'll stop this before it happens, there is no way they'll have a wedding on my watch, you're dismiss."

-But…- He was cut off because Mike ended the connection.

Mike, again, tried to get up from bed but failed.

"_When I get my hands on Geo, I'll make him regret what he did. Ow._" Mike thought angrily. "_And make sure he feels twice as much pain than I have._"

Then as Mike tried to get out of bed, yet again, he ended up falling down to the ground when he slipped on his blanket.

"**OW!**"

* * *

**Me**: I hope you like this chapter. It's been a while since I update this story. The next chapter will be up as fast as I can. But I'm not going to type the new chapter for a few days because I'm going somewhere on the 4th of July. Also **The Everyday life of a Saint** is about to over and done soon, just about one or two more chapters to go till it is finish. **Please Review**


	10. New Powers Awaken

**Me:** Sorry that it took so long updating this story. With the school, homework, and the fact that I'm in my junior year and have to study for the ACT's this year, I'll be pretty busy until its winter break. Anyway, I realized that I didn't put enough action in some of my last chapters I've updated since this story should involve a lot more fighting. So this chapter is extra special with an added bonus from The Lost Canvas. I hope you like it.

"Talking"

-Transmitting-

"_Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer:I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own my OC's and the story.**

* * *

**Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection**

_New Powers Awaken_

**The Underworld**

"Minos, do you think we should trust Ares?" Rhadamanthys asked him.

"I don't think we have a choice." Minos answered. "If there is the slightest chance to bring back Hades, then we should take the chance."

"I personally don't, he is Ares the God of war." Aiacos stated.

The three judges were having a secret meeting about Ares in their throne room, Ares wasn't present at the moment, and he had left for to Olympus and went be back until late at night. As you can see, they are going nowhere.

"Yes he may be but he is a God so we can't argue with his demands." Minos pointed out.

"Still he is sending our specters to their deaths instead of having all of them for Hades' comeback." Aiacos argued. "Each time Ares sends the specters to attack those five saints, they end up killed and Ares does nothing to counter it, don't you think that is strange?"

"It's true I question his methods but we can't go against him." Minos retorted.

"This is ridiculous, we're losing out specters and soon we'll lose our entire army before Hades returns."

"Since when do you care about our specters?" Rhadamanthys asked suspiciously. "Why all of sudden?"

After that Aiacos said nothing, instead he stood up and went to the door.

"Where are you going Aiacos?" Minos asked.

"I'm going out for a while." Then he left without a word. After a moment of silence Rhadamanthys spoke.

"What is up with him lately? He's been acting strange for some reason since he was relived."

"I have no clue but besides that isn't the group of specters Ares ordered, ready to attack Echo Ridge today to fight those saints."

"Yes Behemoth Violate and her team will be leaving shortly." He answered.

* * *

**With Geo and Taran**

"Ok Taran take off your weights, let's see how much faster you become." Geo commanded.

"Yes sir." Taran responded. Then he took off his weights.

So far Taran progress a lot fast than Geo could imagine. They been training every early morning and Taran became much faster and stronger than when he started. He started wearing heavier weights, now he is wearing about ten pounds on each limb.

"Now I want you to attack me with full force." Geo said.

"You sure?" Taran asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be ok." Geo said. "Now attack."

Then Taran attack or at least tried to. Sure he was quicker than before but he still couldn't match up to his brother. There were a few close calls for Geo when Taran almost hit him on the face but he was able to dodge them easily, however Taran's punches landed somewhere else and made craters on the ground. After a half an hour later, Taran heaved and drop to the ground tired, dripping with sweat.

"Taran you're improving a lot everyday but there are many things you need to over come to be a saint." Geo stated.

"I know I have many things to learn, obviously." Taran heaved.

"As your mentor, I must push you to be your best but as a brother I can't let you get hurt badly. The next course you need to learn is how to take a punch and I really don't want to hurt you." Geo said.

"Don't worry bro I can take a punch, I really want to become a saint like you." Taran said in a serious tone that means business. "If you can handle this kind of pain, I can too."

"If you can take the pain and bare it then you can become a saint but if you can't than you are not made to become a saint, understand?" He nodded.

"Ok mom might kill me for this but get ready." Then Geo was ready to give a punch but suddenly his Hunter-VG was ringing.

"Who would call this early?" Geo muttered. Then he activate his Hunter-VG and open a pop-up, it was Ace.

"Hey Ace, why are you calling this early?"

-Geo, I called to tell you that you are need at WAZA HQ after school, understand? - Ace said in a serious tone.

"Ok, but can you tell me what this is about?" Geo asked.

-No I can't but it's important. - Ace answered.

"Alright." Then the pop-up vanished.

"Taran, our training will continue tomorrow." Geo decided.

"Ok."

Then Geo and Taran went back home, ate breakfast and get ready for school. After dropping off Taran and Sasha off Echo Ridge Elementary School, the rest of the gang met up at school.

So far it was a normal day for Geo and his group of friends at school also the add bonus that Mike didn't bother Sonia and Geo the whole day, which was a surprise to them. Apparently Mike was too embarrassed from his last encounter with Geo to show his face in public since the news spread that he spied on Geo and Sonia's date. However the normalcy was cut short when Geo mention that he got a call from Ace this morning during his training with Taran, telling him he needs him right away. He didn't say much after that; he only said it was important.

So after school they first pick up Taran and Sasha then went to WAZA HQ together to see what's up. When they got in they meet up with Dr. Goodall too.

"Ace what do you need?" Geo asked.

"Dr. Goodall and I want you to show us your full power." Ace said suddenly and Geo look petrified.

"Why would you want me to do that? It's kind of sudden." Geo said nervously.

"The new program installed in your Hunter-VG will enable you to get more additional power through your brother bond whenever you're in a pinch. So to clarify we need to test your abilities on how combatable your armor is with the brother bond which might result into a whole new level for you." Dr. Goodall explained.

"Well that's something we didn't try before." Hiro said curiously. "I think you should do it, Geo."

"But it might be dangerous." Sky argued. "Don't you remember Geo, in the 18th century a Gold Saint of Leo tried to surpass the power of the Gods when he was fighting a judge at the Lost Canvas, he succeeded but got his body destroyed while doing so. What if the power is too much for your body to handle?"

"Sky's right, you shouldn't do it." Seiji agreed.

"However, if we are facing Ares soon we need all the power we can get." Ivan countered.

"That's true." Mega agreed. However they were leaving the others confused.

"Wait, what are guys talking about?" Sonia asked.

"You see Sonia there's something about power that makes it unpredictable, it's good when you have it in a fight but too much power can destroy you completely, that's why I have to hold back most of my strength so I won't intentionally destroy everything around me in a fight." Geo explained. "You know when I hit Mike the other day, I only use like 10 percent of my strength and that was only one punch, imagine what can I do if I using all of my power."

"So basically you can destroy an entire city with that kind of strength, no sweat." Solo said while Zack recoded the data he had just learned.

"Yep." Geo said.

"And there are 12 people who have your kind of level of power?" Bud asked.

"Actually the saints have different types of powers that involve sheer force or mental powers that doesn't involve physical attacks." Sasha explained. "Don't be afraid, Geo to test it out; I would know when your power would surpass the gods which is nearly impossible."

"Got it."

"Back to the task at hand, Geo go into the test chamber, I'll tell you the directions through the mike." Dr. Goodall said.

"Alright." Then he and Mega left the room to the test chamber.

"Is it ok for him to do this?" Sonia asked immediately to Sasha after Geo left the room, worried.

"Yes, this power Geo has is aided by something special, I can sense it, and his power won't overcome him." Sasha explained. "Besides Geo face many things in his life so he knows how to control his power."

"Good then." Sonia looked relieved.

Then they went to the observation deck of the test chamber, which is at another floor to view what's in the test chamber.

"Geo can you hear me properly?" Dr. Goodall said over the intercom.

"Yeah, loud and clear." Geo called back.

"Ok, now put on your armor and transform to Megaman." She ordered.

Then after a snap from his fingers, he dons his cloth. Then he transform to Megaman in his saint form.

"Now what do I do?" Geo asked.

"Charge your energy as high as you can and use that energy buildup and attack with full force on that thick concrete wall in front of you." Dr. Goodall answered.

"Alright."

"Personally I think this is stupid." Mega whispered to Geo but Geo ignore him.

Geo made his stance and started to concentrate all of his energy in his right hand.

"Here we go ATOMIC…" Then an alarm came off.

"What's happening Doctor?" Geo asked.

"There is an attack at Echo Ridge." Then she showed a satellite video of the attack showing a group of specters, the five specters are attacking everywhere, destroying everything in their sight.

"Those specters never give up, do they?" Hiro shook his head with annoyance.

"We better get going then." Sky stated normally. "Geo, meet up with us if you can when you finish up here, we'll handle it."

"Got it." He replied.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Taran asked.

"Don't worry kid we'll be ok." Ivan answered.

"Cone on, let's go before a lot of people would get hurt." Seiji said. Then the four saints with their armor and went off to defend the people in Echo Ridge.

"Geo how come you didn't come with them?" Sonia asked immediately.

"Because I have a feeling that I should wait a while." Geo said. "I have a bad feeling about this attack."

* * *

**The Outskirts of Echo Ridge**

Far away from Echo Ridge you see the view of the destruction unfold as the specters terrorizes the place and a man was watching this entire thing at the moment.

"So far so good, the saints haven't shown up yet, if anything happens I'll try to stop it." Aiacos said to himself. Then he turns his attention back to the mayhem happening at Echo Ridge.

"_Why couldn't she listen?"_ He thought as he was thinking about the time before he left the underworld.

_Flashback_

_After he left the throne room, he immediately went to look for someone he hasn't seen in a long time._

"_Violet." Aiacos called._

"_You know that I'm not called by that name anymore Suikyo." She added emphasized on his name._

"_Sorry but I couldn't resist." He chuckled. Then his expression changed. "Look I just wanted to say-"_

"_I know what you're going to say," She quickly interrupted. "That I would love to but we can't ignore Ares' orders and I'll be careful ok."_

"_I just don't want to see you die like last time." He said. "There has to be more to this than being in Hades' army."_

"_I know how you feel but we all have to carry out our orders." She said sincerely._

"_Please Violet, come back to me safely." Then he pulled her into a hug, which she returned. "I just can't lose you, not again, you're my right wing- you're too important to me."_

"_Me too." She replied. "I can't wait to run away with you and start a new life together."_

"_Ditto to that." He grinned. Then his expression changed to seriousness. "If things get too dangerous to handle I want you to get out of there."_

"_You want me run away," She said surprised and angry. "You of all people should know that I'm not a coward."_

"_I know but I told you I can't lose you."_

"_I need to go Suikyo I'll be back, we **will** discuss this later." Then she huffed and stomp off out of the Underworld to the Earth surface._

_End of Flashback_

Even though it was just a misunderstanding between them, they would make up later. However if she is killed and sealed away, they might never have a chance to run away together, just the thought of running away with her made him feel excited inside.

He remembers everything single event from all of his past lives. Especially the life in the Lost Canvas, now they both have a second chance to be together so he doesn't want to mess this up. However orders are orders especially that Lord Ares are giving them so his plans with her are suspended for now. Hopefully if the Saints of Athena stop Ares before he or Violet dies then maybe they can start a new life together and not worry about the Gods of Olympus and dealing with fighting all the time for a change,

Then he saw four golden lights coming closer to the destruction of Echo Ridge. He knew it was the Gold Saints instantly but there were suppose to be _five_ saints here right? _"Where is that other Gold Saint?"_ He thought.

* * *

**Echo Ridge**

"Ok you creeps how do you want to do this?" Hiro asked loudly. "The easy way or the hard way, however both ways involve kicking your ass back to hell"

"Ignore him, but he is right for once." Sky said to the specters.

"State your business and leave before things get ugly." Seiji demanded.

"I am Heavenly Gaol Star, Minotuar Gordon and we are here to fight you saints." He stated.

"Then what's your purpose to do so?" Ivan asked.

"We can't answer that, orders are orders." He answered. "GRAND AXE CRUSHER" He then slashed his right hand to the ground creating a tear heading straight to the saints but they jump out of the way just in time and landed on top of a building.

"Libra Saint I challenge you, draw out your swords and fight me." He bellowed at Sky.

"I'll handle him you guys try to stop the other specters from causing more damage." Sky stated, and then he jumped off the building, draws his two swords and landed back to the ground. "Alright now come at me."

"Let's split up so we cover more ground." Ivan suggested. They all agreed and head out at in different directions where the other specters are.

Back at the WAZA HQ the gang including Geo in his armor incase something happens, was watching them on the big screen.

"You think it was a good idea to split up like that?" Sonia asked Geo. He nodded.

"It better that way so they can prevent people from getting hurt and less damage to the place." He answered and looked back to the screen.

"Well to me they're causing more damage than less." Bud observed after seeing Sky tearing up the street.

"Don't worry, he is trying to hold back so he won't cause **real** damage to the place, trust me, I know." Geo explained. "I guess I don't have fight at all today from the looks of it."

Back to the battlefield Hiro was facing The Heavenly Devil Star, Alraune Queen.

"BLOOD FLOWER SCISSORS." Then a burst of cosmos shape like a guillotine headed towards Hiro.

"DIAMOND DUST!" Then the cosmos-shaped guillotine became frozen in ice as Hiro grabbed it and toss it directly at Queen.

Queen quickly destroys the ice heading towards him, however he didn't expect seeing Hiro in front of him ready to punch him.

"What the-"

"Take this you son of a bitch." Then he hit him straight at the jaw, making Queen fly off from where he was standing and land, making a crater on the street.

"AURORA EXECUTION." Then cold arctic air froze the unconscious specter and died being frozen in ice.

"One down and about a hundred more specters to go." He sighed and went to fend off the remaining specter that has yet to be fought.

Sky however was still fighting Gordon, it's like an even match, slash after slash, they counter each other's attacks.

"You're not much Saint, the last Libra Saint I fought use only one, dented sword on me, compared to that you not even a challenge for me." Gordon smirked thinking he could throw off his game, but he was wrong.

"You think so, then how about this." He grinned then, surprising Gordon; he tosses his two swords away.

"Are you mad?" He bellowed, sounding surprise. "I came to challenge your swords with you behind them."

"Well, I bet I can defeat you with just one sword." Sky smirked.

"How are you going to do that when you toss your swords away then?" He sounded angry.

"Come at me if you dare."

"You just earn a death wish." Then he charged at him ready to kill by slashing his head off but something happen he didn't expect.

"**AHHH!**" Gordon fell and grasps his right arm, not only it was bleeding, and he got his right arm cut off.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PARTNER?**" Gordon screamed at Sky.

"Nothing special, I just use my partner: EXCALIBULAR." He yelled with pride, smiling too.

"You mean… I thought the Capricorn Saint-" He panted.

"He does but the previous Capricorn taught me this technique just in case." He grinned.

"**MY PARTNER, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY PARTNER!**" He bellowed in agony from the bleeding.

"Well, I'm going to end your suffering. ROZAN HYAKURYU HA!" Then a hundred dragons flying down, attacking Gordon, once the attack has ended ashes of his remains replace where Gordon was laying on in agony before.

"That's done." Clapping his hands to show empathizes the point. But then there was a scream of pain that sounded like Ivan's voice, so Sky race towards Ivan to help.

Seiji, who just defeated an unknown specter, heard Ivan scream in pain as well so ran to him.

Ivan was on the ground after Heavenly Lone Star, Behemoth Violate use the 'Brutal Real' on him. Now Violate has her foot on Ivan's head.

"Leave him alone." Seiji tried to attack her but she dodged, getting off of Ivan. Then Sky help Ivan get back on his feet.

"It's three against one, you can't win." Sky stated with confidents.

"We'll see about that, SHADOW SEWING." Then a huge shadow was on the three saints.

"I can't move." Seiji struggled, but no luck.

"Me neither." Ivan gasped.

"This technique paralyzes you for a while." She sneered. "You can't break its hold."

"They can't but I can." Hiro suddenly appeared. "DIAMOND DUST." She dodged that attack; however the effects of the Shadow Sewing lessen since she lost her focus on the three saints.

"Thanks Hiro." Sky said. Then he turns to Violate. "You're as good as dead, there is no way you can defeat all of us."

"I'm not going down that easily." She retorted.

"Oh? DIAMOND DUST!" Hiro's attack missed however he did get her legs frozen, so she couldn't move.

"That won't stop me." Then she broke the ice binding her legs. "Unlike the other specters you fought before, **I** have something **worth** fighting for. BRUTAL REAL" She stomp her foot down causing the ground to collapse under the saints, but the saint jump out of the way just in time.

"And we don't, specter? You just want to bring back Hades. ROZAN HYAKURYU HA!" Then a hundred dragons were heading towards her, she closed her eyes, ready to face the pain, but it never came.

She opened her eyes slowly and when her eyesight cleared, she saw a man she knows too well, protecting her from the blast. "Suikyo? What are you doing here?"

"Saving you." He struggled to concentrate on deflecting on the attack till it was over. Once the attack was over, the saint stood there surprised.

"There's another one." Hiro stated the obvious.

"No duh." Sky retorted bitterly.

Back at WAZA HQ, the gang was a first relieved when Sky was about to her off, but was surprised and shock there was another specter that suddenly pop out of nowhere like a ninja out of the shadows. However the most shock was Geo, he was trembling.

"Geo, do you know who he is?" Sonia notice him trembling at the sight of the man, which is a rare occasion to see Geo in this state. She never see Geo shaking like that before.

"Unfortunately yes, he is one of the judges in Hades' army." Geo answered nervously. "I studied the battles fought from the previous Holy War and the one before it, but I don't know why he shows up now instead of being in the Underworld."

"Maybe something is going to happen." Ace said. "You better get there has or things will get ugly."

"You don't have tell me twice." Then he storm out the WAZA HQ in lightning speed.

Back with the rest of the Gold Saints, they were going toe to toe with the Heavenly Fierce Heroic Star, Garuda Aiacos. Apparently the specter was being cautious since it is 4 to one…Correction: 4 to 2, 5 to 2 if the fifth saint might show up, which is most likely, he thought.

"_I got to end this fast." _He thought. _"Escape while we have a chance, but not enough to kill them."_

"GALACTICA DEATH BRING!" Which caused the Saints to scream in pain, it made them immobilized and burn their central nervous system from the inside out, but not enough to kill them or have a permanent damage to them.

"Violet lets go now." He yell to her.

"Suikyo, watch out." She called pointing behind him.

"What-"

"ATOMIC THUNDERBOLT." The attack hit him head on, he couldn't dodge it in time.

"Guys are you all right?" Geo try to tend to them. Ace, Sonia and Bud came to help as well.

"We're fine, just finish them off."

"Ace, Sonia, Bud bring them back to HQ, I'll hold them off."

"Be careful Geo." Sonia said to him. He nodded and then they carried the injured saints to HQ leaving Geo behind to clean up.

"You got some nerve doing that to my friends now your going to pay." Geo said in a threatening, serious tone.

"I don't have time for this." Aiacos mumbled.

"You think you can take us on, good luck with that." Violate said.

"Violate what are you doing?" He asked. "We had a chance to get away and your injured, we have to go back."

"I'm no coward Suikyo, you should know that."

"Alright, destroy his cloth into pieces and if you can, knock him unconscious so we can go." She nodded. Then they made their stances, they jump and she was on his right arm.

"GARUDA FLAP!" He sent her to attack him adding force to her impact on the saint. Like what he said, she was able to shatter part of his armor, his torso and the right arm.

"What?" Geo said surprised. Then suddenly Aiacos attacks him from behind sending him flying and landed on the X that Aiacos had drawn in the dirt before he attacked him, which made the armor's upper body and wings shattered from the great cosmos. Geo couldn't even guard fast enough for that.

Aiacos had to be fast and careful since he and Violet wasn't up to full strength because of those other saints and that one was.

"Is he unconscious?" Violet asked curiously. However he didn't answer, the saint can't be taken down easily.

"Let's go Violet." Then they heard some rumbling from the crater. There stood Geo with most of is cloth destroyed and bleeding.

"You're not getting away that easy." He said in a heavy voice. "After how you hurt my friends like that, you're going to pay."

"_Damn it, why can't he stay down?"_ Aiacos thought. But suddenly he felt a surge of power in the air. _"What?"_

Geo was surrounded by his cosmos so powerful that it can become visible to the naked eye. Then in a flash of light, his appearance changed, his body was pitch black but there were multiples stars like you see in space. He was in his cosmic mode.

* * *

**Me:** I'm very sorry it took so long to update this, I was suppose to do it sooner but I was held up by school and the pressure from the ACT this year. Also my computer is not working properly, so I have limited time to do more. It's likely that I won't much time to update until summer break comes, so I'll try to do as much as I can during my free time. My new year's resolution is to try and finish some of my stories and update more.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter it took longer than expected though. Also the cosmic form looks like Ben 10's Alien X except this shows his hair. Until the next update, **Please review!**


	11. The Pegasus Arrives

**Me**: Sorry that it took so long updating this story. I've been very busy lately and I had a writer's block on this story for a while now. If anyone has any ideas tell me in your reviews.

"Talking"

-Transmitting-

"_Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own my OC's and the story.**

* * *

**Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection**

_The Pegasus Arrives_

"What? What is this?" Aiacos said out loud. This was **not** what he was expected. Then the figure walked up toward him slowly, surrounded with power.

"This is a new technique that I develop myself; I call it the cosmic mode." Geo said with power in his voice. When he speaks it sound like three people speak at once.

Then suddenly in a blink of an eye, Geo lands a punch on Aiacos and the force was powerful enough to send him off flying, straight through a building and landing on the side of another one behind it making a large crater, which made everyone seeing all of this surprised.

"I-Impossible," Aiacos coughed out, "S-such a power exist."

"That was only a mere fraction of this power." Geo stated to him. Violate was standing there in awe of this power, then she quickly snapped back to reality and ran to Aiacos' side.

"Suikyo, we have to go." She told him.

"You're right, we have to retreat." He said. Then they quickly retreat back to the Underworld in a flash of dark light.

"That will teach you not to mess me and my friends." Suddenly he groaned in pain ad collapsed on his knees before reverting back to his normal self. Then he collapsed on the spot.

Back in the WAZA HQ, everyone watching was shocked and awestruck. The saints were in the hospital room getting treated by Sasha while all the others were watching on the big screen. Sonia snapped back to reality when Geo collapsed on the ground.

"I'm going to get Geo." She quickly changed into Harp Note before anyone said or did anything. She race to his side and put his arm around her shoulders, he's unconscious and looking pale. "Hang on Geo." Then she carried him back to WAZA HQ as fast as she could and laid him down onto one of the beds in the hospital room next to the other saints.

"Sasha, what happened to him?" Sonia asked her. Sasha examined Geo for a moment and frown.

"I told Geo to be careful with that kind of power," Sasha turned her, "Geo will be fine now, he just needs to rest for a few days to recover."

"Oh thank goodness." Sonia said, looking relieved. Then her face turned in to confusion. "Then do you know what the heck did he do, because I don't?"

"Come, I'll explain to everyone what it is." She and Sonia walk back to where everyone is, who are waiting for them.

"How's Geo doing?" Ace asked them.

"He's resting now." Mega tells them, suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"Where have you've been?" Lyra asked him suspiciously.

"I was just trying to follow those two if they actually use that flash of light as a ruse." Mega answered her.

"That's actually kind of smart of you." Lyra said to him.

"Thanks," Mega thought what she said. "Hey!"

"Ignore him, other then that what was that power that Geo used?" Acid asked while Mega looks at him with anger.

"Sasha, care to explain what Geo used." Ace said to her. She sighed.

"It's a new technique that Geo developed a few years ago, it increases your power close to God, breaking the limitation that you have, and it's called the cosmic mode." Sasha explained to them and looks down. "However that power comes in a great cost, it stresses the body and once you finish using it, it depletes most of the user's life energy."

"That's really extreme power to have." Dr. Goodall said. "I analyzed the power of the cosmic mode on Geo; in an instant it completely destroyed the circuits in the systems, before it hit infinity." They gasped.

"My God, can the others do it too?" Bud asked her. She shook her head.

"No, Geo is the only one to ever have that kind of power." Sasha answered. "Hopefully for the best, that power is dangerous to even use once, Geo was able to get that power through many years of harsh physical and mental training. The others have been through the same thing but Geo has gained that power all on his own will power."

"That's why he's the leader of the group." A strained voice said to them. All of them turned and they see Hiro, Sky, Shun and Ivan in the doorway. They were barely standing where they are now.

"You should be resting." Luna scolded them.

"We know but with Geo out of the picture for a few days, we have to be cautious until Geo can get on his feet again." Hiro explained seriously, he stumbled a bit before Sky caught him.

"Hiro is right-for once-we have to prepare if there will be another attack." Sky said.

"You guys need to rest, we'll handle it until you guys get better." Bud told them.

"It's no use trying to convince these guys, just have faith in them for this." Ivan told his teammates. They look at each other and nodded in agreement.

"How do you and Geo able to control them like that?" Luna asked.

For the pass few days, Geo was resting at home while Hiro, Sky, Seiji and Ivan took it easy. They were all absent the first day and the next day they return to school except Geo who is still drain from his new technique. Mike tried to take it as his advantage to convince Sonia to be his girlfriend and tried to kiss her, but it failed and he ended up with a bruised lip and a black eye.

As for Taran's training sessions, each of the saints tried to train him like they were before they met each other while Geo rest. Hiro teaches Taran the fighting positions. Sky had Taran mediate with him, making him train mentally. Seiji teaches him defense strategies and maneuvers. Ivan and Taran have fighting matches; although Hope wasn't please to know that Taran is getting hurt because of it. However they all were taking it easy for him since he is a little boy.

"Taran is training hard." Sonia observed what she sees outside the window in Geo's room. Taran is training with Ivan in his fighting session.

"Yeah but they shouldn't train him too hard." Geo said. He's still in bed, resting.

"Lay back down Geo, you're going to strain." Sonia pushed him back down.

"Sonia, don't treat me like a baby." Geo whined. He lay down as Sonia puts a tray of soup in front of him.

"Open up Geo." She lifted the spoon full of soup and feed him.

"Hmm, you know you don't have to feed me." He took the spoon from her and started drinking the soup until he finished it. "Hmm, that was delicious." He puts it aside.

"Really? Because I made it." She said. Then she looked out the window to see Taran lying down on the ground, exhausted.

"Do you think he's alright down there?"

"I hope so, Ivan can be very tough and hard to learn from him, I rather teach my little bro myself but this might be good for him." Geo said to her.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Well this is an opportunity for him to explore different styles of training I never had therefore he could learn many different things I never knew, he could grew into a better saint than me soon." Geo explained then he frowned. "However he's still a little kid and as a brother I don't want him hurt."

"I see what you mean." She said. "So have you told your parents about the trip to Greece yet?" She saw him cringed.

"No, not yet." He answered in a low voice then he puts his hands up in front of him. "But in my defense, I was injured and resting so I couldn't tell them yet, besides it's only like three months away plus a few weeks before we go so I have plenty of time to tell them.

"You're not going to tell them at the last moment are you Geo?" Sonia asked in a warning tone. Then Geo put his hands together.

"I swear in my honor I'll tell them today." He reassured her and Sonia's expression softened a bit.

"Good, now lay back down, I want to give you something you're going to enjoy." She pushed him down but this time she was on top of him.

"I'm already enjoying it from here." He grinned before they kiss. They continued kissing for who knows how long and things start getting intense. Sonia was unbuttoning his shirt and Geo was roaming under Sonia's Shirt, feeling her skin. Then Geo shrugged off his shirt after it got completely unbuttoned and flipped Sonia so he was on the top. Before they got any further Hiro suddenly walked in.

"Hey Geo did you get the…Holy Zeus!" Hiro shouted which brought the two of them back to reality. They turned and saw Hiro wearing an incredible expression.

"This isn't what it looks like." Geo chuckling nervously and then they both blush.

"No worries, I just be leaving you two alone, don't forget to use protection." Hiro said, grinning devilishly before getting out of the room. Geo and Sonia took a moment to process what he said before blushing madly.

"**HIRO!**" Geo yelled after him, leaving Sonia flustered.

After that commotion, Geo went back to school and training Taran. Like he promised, he told his parents about the trip back to Greece. He explained about the wedding he and his friends were invited to, they both reluctantly agree to let him and his friends but the conditions were to take care of his little brother and try not to get hurt while they were there. They can't go to Greece themselves because they got a call from Hope's mother that she broke her hip and fallen down the stairs injuring herself more so they are going to her during winter break to take care of her until she feels better.

"I can't believe I'm going to Greece," Taran said, excited. "I can't wait to go."

"We do have a month before we go, so be patient." Sasha said to him. They were walking back home together from school.

"I just hope we don't have too much homework to do during winter break." He grumbled a bit. "It would be real pain to do them before we go."

"Don't be a baby Taran, we just have to finish them and we can have fun once we go." She told him.

"Alright, by the way how are you fitting in at school?" Taran asked her. It's already a few months into the school year and he knew that Sasha has been home schooled, sort of.

"I'm fine; I already made some friends in class." Sasha answered him. "Amy and Nikki are nice to talk to, but they keep asking how I know your brother."

"I think my friends told the whole class that my brother came back from Greece and since everyone knows you're a transfer student from there, they must have put two and two together." Taran explained.

"Well, other than that, they are good friends and invite me to a sleepover next week."

"That's great, you know after winter break, we're going to have a field trip to the museum to see some fossils, maybe we can have our friends together and hang out during our break won't it be great?" He smiled at her. Then Sasha suddenly stopped walking and looked down. After walking ahead a bit, he noticed she wasn't next to him and looked back.

"Hey Sasha, what's wrong? Is it something I said?" Taran asked her. She shook her head and faces him

"No, but Taran I have to tell you I-" She was interrupted something the sounds like a crash. Taran, acting like his brother, ran to the source of the noise and Sasha followed him. They stop to see a group of other boys picking on a kid the same age as them. It seems that the blond hair kid was holding an EM Wave pet close to him and something that looks like a broken toy was on the ground.

"Hey kid, you need pay for wrecking my plane, it was brand new." The biggest kid of the group said the kid.

"I'm sorry I'm sure Nicholas didn't mean to break it." The pet barked in response.

"Why don't you hand over that pet and we can forget the whole thing?" It wasn't a question but a threat as he waves his fist in front of him.

"No you can't please, I won't let you." The kid cried.

"This will teach you not to mess with me." The bully was about to punch him but Taran wasn't going to stand for this.

"Hey, leave him alone." He ran towards them and the group of big kids turned their direction to him.

"Be careful Taran." Sasha called him.

"Who's going to make me?" The leader of the group said to him.

"I am." The older boys laughed. "You think it's fun to gang up on other kids smaller than you then you guys are nothing but arrogant brats."

"What did you say?" The leader sounded threatening.

"I said you guys are arrogant brats or you can't hear me because of your head is filled with noting but hot air." He insults them.

"That's it grab him and teach him a lesson." Two of his goons try to grab him but since he's been training with his brother and his friends, he had an advantage over them. However he tried not to hurt them badly. He's just defending himself by dodging and blocking their attacks until they tire out.

"What's wrong with you guys? He's a little kid, just grab him." The leader said.

"We're trying." One of his goons said.

"I have to do everything myself." The leader came forward and tried to lunge him but he missed.

"Ha, miss me." He turned and to his horror, he realized he was aiming for Sasha instead of her. He grabbed her arms and pin them from behind.

"So what are you going to do now kid?" The leader laughed until he felt someone tapping his shoulder. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"Oh I'm just wondering what you are doing with my little brother and his friend." An older voice said. The bully paled and turned to see an older boy. It was Geo.

"Now if you let go of my brother's friend now I won't hesitate to take you to your mother and tell her what you and your friends are doing, do I make myself clear?" He said menacingly. The bully cowered in fear and let Sasha go.

"Now leave before I get very angry." Then quickly the bullies fled, leaving the blond hair kid on the ground. Then Taran walk over to him and so does Sasha.

"Hey are you ok?" He held out his hand

"Yeah, thanks for the help." The blond boy grabbed his hand and got up.

"Taran." He said and points towards Sasha. "And that's Sasha."

"I'm Alex, Alex Mason." The blond kid replied.

"Mason? Are you related to Mike Mason by any chance?" Geo asked and the boy nodded.

"Yeah he's my brother." Then Geo's Hunter starts ringing.

"Oh I have to go, I bet that's mom reminding me to go get some groceries." He looks at the mail and turns to them. "Taran you stay out of trouble." Then he sprints off before Taran could protest.

"Your brother is too busy for you too?" Alex guessed.

"Not really. He didn't know he had a brother until he came back from Greece." Taran told him.

"Wait that means he's Geo Stelar my brother keeps ranting about." Alex said.

"Really? Why would your brother rant about my brother, he's a nice guy?" Taran asked.

"Mike keeps ranting how your brother stole his girlfriend away and how he's planning to get her back even though she wasn't his girlfriend in the first place." Then Alex looked at the time. "I have to go; I'll see you at school tomorrow."

After that Alex, Taran and Sasha were hanging out together without both of their brother's knowledge. It turns out that Alex has a sick condition that makes him stay home most of the time so he didn't go to school very often. There are rare occasions he did however he didn't have many friends, a few know of his existence. His parents are always working so he had no one to talk to except his brother when they were younger but now he's too busy for him since he is preparing to go to college next year. He did connect with birds and squirrels that came by his window when he stays in bed.

The three became very close as winter break draws near. They mostly talk due to Alex's condition but there were times they play in the park and pretend they were something else. Before winter break started, Alex told them his family is going on a holiday trip like they do ever year to do family bonding but his parents mostly talk on the phone. At least he had Mike to keep him company. At the last day before winter break, Taran and Sasha gave him a Christmas gift before he left. Sasha made each of them friendship necklaces she had in art class, it's winged shape pendent made out of clay laced on a piece of string.

Now Geo and his friends have just arrived in Athens, Greece after a long flight using Luna's private family jet. Lucky for them Luna called a limo before they arrived to take them to the hotel they were staying in near the Gold saint's apartment, it's called Paradise Island Hotel.

"So this is Athens." Sonia looked around under her disguise. She is famous here too since she did a world tour for a year. She wore a blond wig and glasses. "It's really snowing more than in Echo Ridge, is it alright to have a wedding this time of the year?"

"I guess since Max and Harmonie did plan it to be close to Christmas, besides they're having their wedding in a hotel not too far from here." Geo answered. Then he looked at his watch. "Guys I have to go and meet up with the bride and groom, I'll see you guys later."

"I'll come with you." Sonia said.

"Alright," then Geo turn to Taran. "Taran do you want to come with me too?"

"No actually, I want to stay with the others."

"Alright just stay close to the group and don't run off Taran."

"Hey you can trust me." Then Geo and Sonia left the group.

"So where are we meeting the bride and groom?" Sonia asked.

"We're supposed to meet them at the café the guys and I work at." Sonia stopped abruptly, looking confused.

"Wait, didn't you say you and the guys started the café?"

"Yes."

"Then who is working in it now?"

"The other saints in the Sanctuary of course." He simply answered.

"Oh that makes sense." She said in embarrassment because she didn't thought of that.

They finally got to the Sanctuary Café where there is a long line of customers waiting to get in. The café is painted white and gold with a Greek theme building structure. It even has some Greek columns and on top is the neon sign that says Sanctuary Café in a fancy script.

"Wow, not many people the last time I saw it." Geo comments on the business. Sonia's jaw dropped. _"Is it really that popular?"_ She thought.

"You should be more worried if people start recognizing you." Mega told them, as they get closer to the café.

"What makes you say that?" Lyra asked. Before he could have a chance to answer, one of the customers in line saw them standing there and points towards Geo.

"Hey everybody, Geo's back." Suddenly heads turned and they start welcoming him back.

"Oh, that's why." Lyra said.

"It's good to see you again Geo."

"When did you get back?"

"We all miss you so much."

"You're quite popular here." Sonia whispered in his ear.

"Not as popular as you." He whispered back and he turned to the crowd in front of him. "Hey everyone, it's good to be back and seeing some of your regular faces again but I'm only here for a few days and I need to meet with the workers inside, if you don't mind can you please let us though?" Then, almost automatically, they part away giving them a path to go through.

"Wow, he really knows how to work a crowd." Lyra comments as the walk in.

"That's what you get for living in this city for about seven years, of course." Mega said.

"Hush you."

They made it into the café, once inside Geo saw Max and Harmonie waving at them. The two quickly went to them and sat down.

"Hello Geo, who's your friend here?" Max asked.

"You already met her." Sonia took off her glasses and lifted her wig up a bit to show them her real hair.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Sonia." Harmonie shakes her hand. "I'm a big fan of your music."

"I'm glad that I get to meet one of Geo's friends."

"So what do you want to us for?" Geo asked Max.

"Well since you're my Best Man, you should know that the wedding will take place at the Paradise Island Hotel."

"Wait a minute, that's where we're staying," then Sonia turn to Geo, looking annoyed. "Did you know about this?"

"No I swear, he didn't tell me where the wedding is taking place, he just said it's going to be in a hotel." Geo puts his arms up.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I just have a lot in my mind." Max rubs the back of his neck. "There's some tension going on about our wedding."

"Like what?" Geo asked, looking curious.

"My parents." Harmonie answered. "They don't agree I should marry Max because he's an 'older man'." She air quotes the words. "Even though they known him for more than two decades, but they don't trust him for some reason. Funny too, that seems what both my parents agree on for once."

"Her parents are divorced." Geo explained to Sonia before she said anything.

"Yeah but my mom is warming up to the idea since she actually **knows** Max, my dad however is trying to change my mind at all cost." Harmonie explained.

"I'm so sorry about that." Sonia said.

"It's alright, besides whatever my dad is trying, it's not going to work." She takes Max's hand in hers and looks at him. "Max is the only one I ever want to be with." Sonia awed while Max looks happy and embarrassed at the same time.

"So what kind of wedding it's going to be?" Sonia asked her.

"It's going to be a traditional Italian wedding since Max is part Italian." She answered. Max and Geo are starting to feel left out of the conversation.

"So how traditional is it?"

"Well Max has to carry a piece of iron during the ceremony and I have to wear a veil." Harmonie went on about the details about the wedding: from the details of her wedding dress to the decorations in the reception party.

"So… How are you going to convince her dad?" Geo asked Max.

"I'm just going to act like myself around him like I do with Harmonie and my friends." Max answered.

"It's not hard since all the teachers and students like you, how come her dad doesn't like you anyway?" Geo asked. There is no one that he knew that ever hated Max since is just about the best teacher at school.

"For starters, he doesn't like the fact that I'm a high school teacher since, and I quote, teachers doesn't have a high salary to cover the bills and all that." He explained. "Even though money won't be an issue for us since I inherited a large some of it from my Great uncle."

"If I remember correctly, your uncle owned a family business." Max's family owned a business south of Italy and it was very successful there. The business grew over time and Max's grandfather's younger brother soon inherited it.

"That's right, he just passed away last month and the will was passed. He's giving the company to my cousin once removed and I gain an equal sum of my inheritance. It's more than enough for me and Harmonie to live on."

"That's great, so when are you going to have your first kid." Then Max started choking while he was drinking some water. "Too soon."

"It's alright, it'll happen when it happens. I just hope it does after she graduates from college."

"Good idea, so what else does her dad doesn't like about you?"

"Besides the fact I'm six years older than her, it's my hair and my care free attitude." Max said.

"But that makes you, you."

"I know, right?"

* * *

**Paradise Island Hotel**

"So is it alright for you to be here and not be with Eve?" Seiji asked his brother. They were waiting in the lobby for the gang to unpack their things in their rooms while Hiro and Sky drop all their things at their place.

Seiji knows that his brother and Eve were spending time together these past months since he was introduced to her and he had to admit that Eve is what his brother described her: beautiful, intelligent, heart-warming and kind. He can tell his brother is very much in love with her and vice versa.

"She understands how important coming to Greece is for us saints besides I told her she is invited to come as well but she didn't want to get in the way. However she is coming over for the wedding that's for sure."

Then the gang walked out from the elevator and towards them.

"So where should we go first?" Luna asked them.

"We could try the shopping malls they have here." Vogue, her wizard, said.

"We should go see the Parthenon." Zack told them.

"I agree the Parthenon is one of the greatest tourist spots there is in Greece." Pedia stated.

"I just want to go to the closest buffet from here." Bud rubbed his belly, imagining the different types of food to try. Taurus shakes his head.

"Oh Bud." Then Hiro and Sky came back.

"We can show you guys where the closest mall here that has a food court and we can go see the Parthenon afterwards." Seiji suggested and they all agreed.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Sky whispered to Seiji. "We're suppose to go to the Sanctuary later."

"We do have some free time before we go." He said.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for my brother and Sonia?" Taran asked.

"Don't worry Taran, we can just message them where we are and they'll catch up later." Hiro said to him. The gang walked out of the hotel soon afterwards however unknown to them, when Taran walk out the door, a shadow followed them.

* * *

**Athens Shopping Mall**

Everyone in the gang seems to enjoying themselves so far. Bud is eating towards victory in a burger-eating contest. Luna is shopping to her heart's content and looking for a dress to wear for the wedding. Zack is going through some of the word from a book with an English to Greek Dictionary. Ace found a store that sells Mega snacks with Ms. Tia with him to make sure he's not going to choke. Jack is watching Bud eat with the rest of the gang.

"Wow, I never seen someone eat that fast before." Hiro comments on Bud as his fits ninth burger in his mouth while chewing.

"I don't know whether I should be fascinated by this or disgusted." Sasha said, more to herself. Then she noticed Taran looking over his shoulder, not looking at Bud eat. "What's wrong Taran?"

"I don't know." He said slowly. "I feel uneasy for some reason."

"Maybe you just have a stomach ache from eating that spicy pita you tried to eat." Sasha said to him.

"I think I need to use the restroom."

"You know the restroom is right over there." Sky pointed to his left. "I can take you."

"Don't worry I'll go alone." Then Taran went to there.

"Hurry back, I think Bud is going to win." Hiro called.

Tara went into the bathroom and walk up to the sink. Then he splash cold water on his face.

"What's wrong with me?" He said to himself. For some reason he's been feeling very paranoid for some reason. Ever since they left the hotel, he felt that he's feeling weak every step he takes. Then he heard the door to the restroom open but no one was there except for him.

"Hello?" Silence. "Who's there?"

Suddenly he felt faint and collapsed on his knees. He grabs hold onto the sink, trying to lift himself up.

"He can barely stand up now thanks to poison mist we put on him, we can bring him to Lord Ares now." He heard someone said. Specters! He sees two specters looking down on him.

"Why does Lord Ares want him anyway?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that his brother is the Gold Saint." He felt himself being lifted onto one of the specter's shoulder. His vision became blurry.

"But the rest of the Gold Saints are here, won't they notice us?"

"We have to hurry then." That was the last thing Taran heard before he fainted.

Then they two specters left in a hurry but their cosmos didn't go unnoticed by the saints and Sasha. They quickly sense it after Bud won his contest and the others got together after finishing on what they were doing.

"Sasha stay with the group, we'll be right back." Ivan told her. Then the four ran to the direction near the restroom.

"Oh no." Sky barged into the restroom. "Taran!" He found no one in there.

"Guys Taran is not in there." He told them.

"The specters must have taken him." Seiji concluded.

"But why?" Ivan asked.

"Geo is not going to be happy about this." Hiro groaned.

* * *

**Somewhere outside the city**

"Are you sure you can do this?" Ares asked the specter in front of him, the specter is not wearing his surplice but a suit with a bowtie and a top hat. "This is very important to do and I don't tolerate failure." The specter bowed before him like an actor in a final curtain call.

"Yes, you shouldn't doubt my abilities." He grinned, looking carefree and excited. "I see that you are setting up a interesting scene upon this wonderful stage Lord Ares, I must say no one will expect this."

"Don't fail me." Then Ares vanished. Then the two specters came before him carrying a little boy.

"We have him now what do we do?" One of the specters asked.

"We wait of course, I can't wait the main event of this act to begin." The specter in the bowtie grinned.

* * *

**With the Gang**

-**What do you mean you lost him?**- Geo yelled in the pop-up that caused the people in the background to look at him and the gang to wince. Then Geo lowered his voice. -I'm coming over there where are you?-

"Don't worry Geo, we all sense a large cosmos just outside the city south from the mall, that's should be where Taran is right now." Seiji tried to calm him down.

-Either way I'm going there too, see you there. Sonia let's go.- The call ended.

"We better hurry, who knows what they're doing with him." Ivan stated.

"But what do we tell about them?" Hiro refers to Luna, Bud, Zack, Jack, Tia, and Ace.

"One of us has to stay behind and protect them in case more specters try and capture them." Sky said. "I'll do it."

"Ok, we'll meet back at the Sanctuary in an hour, until then take them back to the hotel." Ivan told him. Then Sky walked back to the group.

"I have to take you guys back to the hotel, it's much safer there."

"There is no way we're leaving you guys, they have Taran we have to help." Luna argued.

"That's right, we can't leave our friend knowing that he's in danger." Bud backed her up.

"We can help you guys." Zack said. The rest of them agreed and tried to reason them too help.

"Alright clearly there is no sense arguing about it, since the whole majority won't back down. They can come." Ivan said. "Let's go."

They followed the cosmos outside the city just as they did they spotted Geo carrying Sonia. Then they landed next to them.

"Sonia wanted to come." Hiro stated the obvious.

"I tried to talk her into not coming but she insisted on trying to help." Geo said. Then they run up to the field of grass and they saw from a distance, four figures on the horizon. Soon they see Taran tied up and opening his eyes, two specters and a guy wearing a top hat.

"Geo help me!"

"You." Geo bellowed. "Give me back my brother." He quickly attacked the two specters, killing them.

"Looks like all the characters are here for the main event of this scene." The guy in the top hat pointed to Geo and turned his attention to Sasha. "And Athena has joined in this scene. How wonderful, this scene is going to be more entertaining than I thought."

"Just who the hell are you?" Ivan demanded.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mephistopheles Youma." He changed into his surplice as he said this, still wearing his top hat. "You can say I am going to be the catalyst of this entire show."

"This guy is crazy like Mr. King." Jack commented.

"Wait did he say his name is Mephistopheles Youma?" Sky asked in realization.

"The one that can control time. Oh no!" Geo turned to the gang. "Guys run now." Then the specter clink his pocket watch. Then whole gang couldn't move except the saints and Sasha.

"What happened?" Bud asked.

"Hey, why can't we move?" Ace asked.

"We can't get out." Acid said from the Hunter-VG. The same happened with the other wizards here.

"Time stop, allow me to admire the beauty." He gazes over the people in front of him. "My what interesting people of this era but what's this I see, it seems this generation has lost something very important. How disgusting this world has become."

"What are you talking about? What are you going to do with my brother?" Geo demanded.

"I see you're the big brother." The specter devilishly grinned. "No matter you can have him back after I'm done with him."

"Why you, he's not involved with this?" Hiro told him. They couldn't charge at him with him harming Taran in any way.

"That's where you're wrong." The specter lifted Taran up by the head and cutting the ropes binding him then letting him go. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill him." Then Youma place his hand in front of Taran and made a clock appear on his body. Then he used his other hand to make another clock appear on Sasha's body. "I'm not forgetting about you Athena."

"How dare you lay a hand on Athena?" Seiji said in anger.

"Wait, don't tell me. You're going to use the 'Rewind Bio'. Sky said in horror. He read about his abilities in the Lost Canvas.

"If that is what you are all expecting, then what simple minded fools you are." Youma laughed sinisterly. "No Lord Ares have must bigger plans for these two, not only I can rewind time…I can forward time as well."

"**What!**" Mega yelled.

"FORWARD BIO!" The two clocks start spinning forward as Taran and Sasha screamed in pain and soon the clock finally stopped as the two collapsed on the ground. Then Youma grabbed Taran by the head. "Here you go." He tossed him to Geo. "We will meet again on a different stage, farewell for now." He tried to leave until Geo lunged him.

"Oh no you don't. ATOMIC THUNDERBOLT!" He attacked but suddenly his attack stop in midair. "What!"

"What a attitude you have." The specter said before he sends the attack back to him.

"**GEO!**" Everyone yelled.

"Perhaps I should finish you off now, making a dramatic end to this show." He was about to attack Geo when suddenly he was attack on the side. After that he felt a powerful cosmos, he looked and sees a shadowy figure.

"My this is a dramatic surprise." Youma grinned ear to ear.

"Get away from my brother you specter." He said to him, threatening. It was Taran, barely wearing any pants, and suddenly he looked like Geo when he was thirteen but angrier. Suddenly something glowed in Geo's pocket, he took it out and it was a necklace that holds the Pegasus cloth stone. The stone flow into Taran's hands then a light shined, blinding the people around them and once the light dim they saw Taran had donned the Pegasus cloth.

* * *

**Me**: I can't believe it took so long to update this chapter and the summer is almost over. In my defense, I've been having writer's block on this chapter and couldn't figure what to write up until now. The next chapter will be involving the cloth stones and I'll try to adapt it from the new series: Saint Seiya Omega. It might take long thought. I hope you like the chapter until then. **Please Review.**


	12. The Cloth Stones

**Me**: I've been having writer's block on this chapter for a while since I didn't know what to write. This is my senior year so I'm going to be very busy with my AP classes, applying for college and trying to get a scholarship this year since my parents have to pay for my brother's first year in college in full. Anyway have a great Christmas and New Year.

"Talking"

-Transmitting-

"_Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involves Saint Seiya and Saint Seiya Omega. **

**Claimer: I own my OC's and the story.**

* * *

**Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection**

_The Cloth Stones_

"Taran!" Geo said, surprised_. "How can he be chosen as the Pegasus saint so fast?"_ He thought as he lay on the ground, watching Taran standing in front of him. Like he remembered, the armor has a jewel on the middle of his torso. Then he charged him and tried to attack him.

"You may have become the Pegasus saint of this era but you are no match for me." The specter mocked him, grinning.

"Shut up." He tried to punch Youma but he missed and made a large crater on the ground as a result. He tried to do it again but Youma use his cosmos to push Taran back to the ground.

"Taran, control yourself and focus." Geo yelled at him. "Remember all of your training."

"Try all you want, you can never hit me."

"Enough." Taran tried to concentrate. _"Ok remember the origin of destruction and all the training the guys taught me."_ Then he closes his eyes, focusing all of his cosmos in his right hand.

"PEGASUS METEOR FIST!" Taran yelled as he launched his attack, multiple punches in a form of meteors but the attack froze in midair.

"**What!**" Taran exclaimed.

"As much I want to stick around for the amazing scene, my lord is waiting for me." Youma grinned as he bowed to his audience and then he dramatically disappeared in a shroud of shadows. After he's gone, Taran's attack soared away and everyone was able to move again.

"Sasha!" Taran ran up to her side, where she lays on the ground. "Sasha, are you alright?"

"Hmm, Taran." Sasha moaned and tried to sit up. Taran blushed when she did. Her clothes were ripped from the transformation. The only thing she has is that long winter coat that covered most of her body in her old body, now covered the upper part of her body from the waist up. Thank goodness she was kneeling.

"Uhh…" Then Taran looked away with a red face. Taran had the same problem, most of his clothes were ripped because of the sudden growth spurt but his boxers expanded just enough to slightly fit him. Everyone was witnessing this awkward moment between the two.

"Ok… Sasha I have some clothes that might fit you just fine." Luna said this, ending the awkward moment between the two, as she pulled her away from view. Then she takes off her coat and covered Sasha with it.

"Oh ok, thank you so much Luna." She turned her head away from Taran. _"This is too embarrassing as it is."_ Taran thought. The girls gathered around to cover Sasha up from the others.

"Taran I'm going to take you to the Sanctuary right now." Geo took him by the arm and turned to the guys. "And you guys bring him some pants when you come to the Sanctuary after you bring Sasha back to the hotel." The guys looked down at Taran's boxers and they nodded. _"What was that about?"_ Taran wondered.

"We got it." Then they left with the gang to go to the hotel. When they were out of hearing range, Geo grab Taran and carry him by the arm, flying to the Sanctuary. After they took flight Taran starts talking.

"What just happened and who was that?" Taran asked. The he remembered was in the bathroom with two specters and suddenly he woke up in pain with that attack from that specter. The next thing he knew he suddenly grew older and wearing a suit of armor like Geo's but it's not gold like his.

"Long story short, you were captured and we had to rescue you but we weren't expecting that specter would do something like this." Geo explained to him. "They're planning something devious I just know it and with you and Sasha suddenly become older means I have a bad feeling about this."

"So what are we going to do now?" Taran asked his brother. Geo looks very deep in thought.

"I don't know what to do." Geo simply said. "I hope that the Pope has an answer to this."

"I do too because how are we going to explain to this with mom and dad." Taran talked about his new body.

"That reminds me, Taran when we get to the Sanctuary I have to give you the 'Talk' with you before we talk to the Pope." Geo told him.

"**What!** Wait, what is the 'Talk' and why do you has to tell me about it?" Taran asked, looking confused.

"Well…dad was suppose to give you the 'Talk' when you're at least few years older but since you've aged because of that specter, looks like I have to explain everything to you." Geo said.

"Explain about what?" Taran asked.

"You might want to look down on your boxers for that." Taran looked down like Geo said then he froze at the sight. He saw a bulged showing through his boxers. Surprised by the sight, he looked up at Geo for an explanation and looked embarrass at the same time.

"I have a lot of explain to do." He said to himself with the sigh. Then he stayed silent all the way to the Sanctuary while Taran trying to get an explanation out of him. Geo starts thinking: _"How did Taran learn the technique for the Pegasus Meteor Fist so fast? More importantly, are they trying to speed up the start of the Holy Wars? If so, who is going to be the vessel of Hades? This is going to be tough to explain to the Pope, I hope he's a good mood today… Who am I kidding! When I tell the Pope what happened, he'll cause a volcano to explode."_

* * *

**Paradise ****Hotel**

"So how long does it take for the girls to dress Sasha up?" Hiro asked. All the guys were standing outside the hotel room. All the girls were inside dressing up Sasha after they got back to the hotel. Luna and Tia went shopping for clothes for Sasha on the way back to the hotel.

"I don't know, every girl has their own style and they're trying to find hers." Ivan explained. "Like Eve, after she left Death Queen Island the clothes she usually wears is stylish yet shy."

"You spend way too much time with Eve." Seiji told him.

"More importantly, who is going to give Sasha the talk since she…you know." Bud asked them.

"I'm sure Tia will explain to her sooner or later." Ace reassures them. Then Acid materialized in front of them.

"Ace, perhaps you should report this incident to Dr. Goodall right away." Acid suggested to him.

"If we do, we would have to go back so Taran and Sasha can have their bodies analyzed back at WAZA HQ." Ace cupped his chin, thinking. "Of course Geo, Sonia and I could go back to WAZA easily but the others would have to stay behind. The specters might find out that we're divided if we do and they might try to attack us."

"But if we don't, Taran and Sasha might have some bad effects from rapidly aging so fast." Jack added and Acid nodded.

"Pedia, can you find any information at all of any rapid aging effects?" Zack asked.

"I'm sorry Zack, but I can't find anything about rapid aging." Pedia answered to him.

"But can you find anything on Greek mythology related to Hades and the Holy war?" Zack asked again.

"I can try but there is so many myths related to Hades, I don't how long it would take to find it."

"Forget trying Zack, the Sanctuary made sure the Holy War myth was never written in history so there wasn't any panic." Ivan told him. "There was news that saints exist a few hundred years ago but it died down and the Kido foundation successfully deleted any articles about it."

Suddenly Bud hit his fist against the wall. "Darn it, I feel so useless. I swear I'm tired of sitting in the sidelines like this and after what just happened today I can't just do anything about it."

"Easy Bud, you need to chill." Hiro tried to calm him down. "If anything is useless, it's just complaining about it. We can't change what happened, but you need to know that we need you."

"But what can we do? Like you said, the specters are way out of Ace and Sonia's league and the rest of us are powerless to do anything." Jack said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Hey." Ace whined.

"That's not entirely true Jack." Sky said to him. "If anything, you are our support. You might not have much power to with stand the specters together but without you guys we might not be able to fight seriously."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"You see, we've been fighting as saints for so long we would have lost our sense in humanity if it wasn't for school and Athena, but sometimes it's not enough for us. Each time we fight for our lives, we need to be physically and mentally stable. Sooner or later we might snap from the pressure and go out of control." Seiji told them. "We need moral support from you guys to keep us in check."

"It's what Geo keeps himself going when he first lived here, he thinks of you guys to go back home to during each fight he faced even he is close to death." Hiro told them. Then the door opened with Luna and Sonia coming out together, closing the door behind them.

"Where's Sasha?" Ivan asked immediately.

"Don't worry guys, Tia is inside with her, giving her the 'Talk'." Luna air quotes the word.

"Oh good, I thought Tia was going to make me tell her." Ace said in relief. Then Tia and Sasha walk out of the room with the others. Sasha is now wearing a knitted winter hat, white cashmere sweater, black leggings, brown heel boots, and a gold bracelet on her left arm.

"Wow you look great." Seiji told her.

"Thanks."

"It really suits you." Sonia told her.

"Did you give her the…" Ace whispered to Tia but she interrupted him.

"I didn't have to. It seems the Pope already told her after some kind of incident a few years ago involving the sea god, Poseidon." Tia whispered back.

"We should probably get to the Sanctuary now; the Pope is waiting for us." Ivan told them.

"Good, I can't wait to finally see the place and meet the Pope." Sonia said before they walk out of the hotel and hurry to the Sanctuary.

* * *

**The Sanctuary**

"That's why you should always use a condom." Geo finished the long explanation to Taran and he looked like speechless for a few minutes. They were just outside the throne room.

"I…I hope you have something to erase my memory after I turn back to normal and all of this is over, I'm too young to know this stuff." Taran finally said to him.

"Yes, your mind is but you have a body of a teen now so you have to control your urges, besides you'll be told this again even when you erase your memory." Geo told him.

"Great." Taran said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Then they finally walk into the Throne room where the Pope is sitting far away from them.

"Remember kid, be respectful and kneel before him." Mega told Taran.

"I got it." Once they were in front of the Pope, they kneel before him except Mega who just bow his head sine he has no legs.

"Geo Stelar, Omega-xis, I sense you're not just here for a visit." Pope addressed them in a serious tone. Then he turn to Taran, who looked shock at first but harden his gaze.

"Well you see Pope, there was an incident at Athens and-"

"I already sense that two specters were in Athens, now tell me everything that happened now." Pope cut him off. Geo and Mega wince from the seriousness in his voice.

"Well… Geo can you explain this?" Mega asked him.

"The specters kidnapped Taran," he gestured to his brother. "At the mall to the outskirts of the city. We go there as fast as we can and that's where we met Youma from the Lost Canvas."

"WHAT! You mean to tell me Mephistopheles Youma, Kronos's brother, was there?" The Pope bellowed.

"Uh yeah." Mega squeaked out.

"What did he do?" He demanded.

"Well he stopped time where everyone except me, the saints and Sasha stood frozen in time. Then before we could anything, he did a new technique that aged Sasha and Taran."

"What! Wait where is Sasha right now?"

"She went back to the hotel with our friends where they were staying in and they're coming here shortly." Taran piped up. This is the first time he spoke directly to the Pope. "Don't worry; she's safe with our friends.

He looked at Taran and sighed. Then he turned back to Geo. "Anything else?"

"We have a new Pegasus saint; the Pegasus cloth stone choose Taran."

"I can see that, you know the procedure Geo. Take Taran to Palaestra once Sasha and your friends arrive and send them here, I wish to speak with them."

"Yes sir." Geo and Mega salute him. Then they left the throne room to go outside.

"Is he always like that?" Taran asked.

"Sometimes, when we're facing certain doom." Mega joked a bit.

"So…when do you think the gang going to be here?" Taran asked Geo, who just walk down the stairs.

"Pretty soon, until then we wait in my temple for the mean time." Geo answered as he continued walking down the steps, leaving Taran awestruck that he has a temple. "Aren't you coming Taran?" He quickly recovered and followed him.

As they walk down the steps. Taran look around the Sanctuary in amazement. Each building has a Greek architecture but they look different by the shape. The surroundings look so ancient since they are on the side of a mountain area but there are wizards everywhere.

"Hey Geo, how are there wizards here? I don't see any towers or satellite dishes anywhere."

"Pope Kiki decided to modernize the Sanctuary a bit and get up to date with the technology of this era. So we have an underground station that is connected by a cable to a far away satellite dish in a secret area that connects us to the wave road."

"Why couldn't he completely modernize this place?"

"Here is the thing Taran. There are many saints who want to stick to the ancient ways and they don't want to be too dependent on technology. You should have seen Geo when we first came here, he was a wreck." Mega told him as they continue to walk down the stairway.

"But couldn't he install an escalator, this is going to take forever to get to the bottom." Taran exclaimed and collapse on the stairs.

"Come on now, you can make it to the Sagittarius temple and you haven't made it the Pisces Temple yet." Geo said to him. "If you're going to be a saint, you must have great stamina."

"Ok, ok. I'm walking." Taran got up again and starts walking down the stairs.

They pass the Pisces Temple after being allowed to pass by Ai the Pisces saint. Taran thought it was his imagination, but he thought she glared at him after Geo introduce him as the new Pegasus saint.

"What was that about bro?" Taran asked after they leave the Pisces temple. "She looked not too happy to meet me."

"She has her reasons." Geo just said and continue on to the Aquarius temple, which was empty. Then walk down to the Capricorn temple, which was also empty. Finally they made it to the Sagittarius temple.

"So this is your temple." Taran looks around of the interior.

"Technically, I'm just the guardian of this temple. I don't own it." Geo told him. "We are the defenses to protect the Sanctuary incase a group tries to infiltrate and attack Athena."

"But you guys are Gold saints, it's not like a Bronze saint like me can get pass all twelve Gold saints." Taran said to him.

"Actually Taran you'd be surprise to know that a group of five Bronze saints got pass all 12 temples and made it to Athena's temple in the 20th century." Geo told him and Taran's jaw dropped. "Also one of those Bronze saints was a Pegasus Saint."

"Really?" Taran asked in disbelief. Then he looked confused. "But why did they attack the Sanctuary?"

"They did it for a good reason Taran, which you're going to learn about at Palestra when the Pope decides when you attend there."

"What's Palestra?" Taran asked him.

"It's basically school for saint apprentices to learn and master your cloth." Mega answered for Geo.

"Great, my first winter-break in a new country and I have to go to school again." Taran said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but it's a rule that all saint apprentices must attend until they fully master their cloth." Geo told him. "Until the whole gang gets here, let's do some training."

Meanwhile the rest of the gang is in front the large staircase. They all manage to go get in the Sanctuary with a help of Sasha of course.

"We have to go UP the stairs!" Bud exclaims.

"No, there is a secret path only for Gold Saints to get to our temples faster but it's a little rocky." Hiro told them.

"Seiji and I will be walking up the stair with Sasha. Hiro and Sky will guide you up to the Sagittarius temple." Ivan told the gang. He, Seiji and Sasha started going up the stairs as Hiro and Sky guides them to the shortcut and by guiding them, they had to carry the gang as they jump from pillar to pillar. Sonia and Ace EM Wave changed and they helped getting up.

Then Hiro and Sky stopped on a rock pillar. "Ok everyone, we made it to the Sagittarius Temple." Hiro told them. They jumped sideways to the staircase next to them and after a few steps up the stairs; the Temple was in front of them.

"So you guys made it." A voice from behind the group said. They turn to see Sasha, Ivan and Seiji walking up the stairs.

"How do you get here so fast?" Bud asked him in a surprised and shocked manner.

"Well if you must know Bud we climb the stairs." Ivan states the obvious.

"Anyway, let's go see Taran on how's he doing right now." Seiji said and then everyone went inside.

"Wow, look at the architecture of this place Pedia." Zack said and Pedia materialized this to him.

"You can tell how the Greeks are skilled in making their buildings." Pedia stated

"I don't know just walking inside is giving me the creeps. I mean don't you feel something in the air." Jack said.

"Don't worry, that feeling is intimidation. It's supposed to be here to give our enemies something to worry about." Sky explained. Then they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Luna asked.

"That might be Geo training Taran right now. Figures that Geo would be training when he's bored of waiting." Hiro answered. "Let's go see."

As the gang walks further into the temple, they hear the explosions getting more louder. Finally they see Geo and Taran sparring against each other with both their cloths on. Taran seem to be at the brink of exhaustion while Geo, on the other hand, looks just fine but anyone can see he's sweating too. They stopped sparring after they saw the whole gang here.

"Hey guys." Geo turned to Taran. "Ok, Taran we can stop now."

"Good." Then he collapsed on the ground. (He also notice Sasha's new attire from the ground)

"Hey Geo." Sonia ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Geo, as much as you enjoy kissing your girlfriend, we need to explain some stuff for us." Ace said.

"Such as Taran's armor, how is it that jewel turn into armor?" Acid asked. Geo finally let go of Sonia and rub the back of his neck.

"It's called a cloth stone."

"Cloth Stone?" The group asked except the Gold Saints and Sasha.

"Yeah, like Geo said the cloth stone." Sky said.

"In the 20th century, Ares invaded the earth with his Martian soldiers-" Geo started out

"Wait, Martians?" Jack interrupted looking confused.

"Oh, back then Ares was in his Roman aspect, Mars like the planet." Seiji explained.

"Anyway, the saints and the Martians battle but tit came to a stop by the fall of a meteor that crashed into the earth, merging our cloth and empowering each cloth with one of the eight elements and turning them into gems, making them cloth stones." Geo finished.

"Then why do you guys carry them in a box if you can just wear them?" Bud asked.

"Well, it's pretty much a good work out for us to carry something from place to place, we choose to do it." Ivan rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"So what do we do now?" Luna asked. The saints look at each other for an answer.

"One thing for sure, we have to train Taran to master his Pegasus cloth, fast." Geo answered.

"Are you going to take him Palestra, Geo?" Hiro asked and Geo gave him an 'Of course' look.

"What's Palestra?" Luna asked.

"It's a school for young saint apprentices to learn and master their cloth." Mega answered quickly.

"And it's at a secret location so Taran you have to come with me later." Then Geo turned to the group. "Also the Pope wants to talk to you guys, all of you." He implied to everyone.

"Why us?" Ace asked.

"He just wants to talk to you guys, that's all he said to me." He said

"Ok, I'll take them there." Sasha said and Geo nodded.

"Good, Taran let's go."

"But I just started to relax." Taran whined.

"Come on." He dragged Taran, by the arm, out of the temple.

"We should go and take to the Pope." Seiji said.

They take the gang up the stairs (Luna, Bud, and Zack complained a bit while walking up the steps). Then got passed the Capricorn Temple and the Aquarius Temple but when they got to the Pisces Temple, Ai the Pisces Saint was reluctant to let strangers passed if it wasn't for Athena convincing her otherwise. Then they finally made it Athena's Temple and enter the Throne room where the Pope was sitting. Once he laid his eyes on Sasha, he got out of his seat and walk towards her.

"My lady, I hope you're feeling well." He bowed down politely in front of her.

"I'm fine Pope Kiki, don't worry."

"If you excuse me my lady Athena, I need to speak with Geo's friends privately for a moment. You might want to change as well, you are going to stay at the Temple where you're safe."

"Oh ok." Sasha seems reluctant to leave her friends but she can't disrespect the Pope. "See you soon guys."

Once Sasha was out of hearing range, the pope went back on the throne and then the four saints kneeled before him and the rest follow suit.

"Now you must be Geo's friends from Echo Ridge." He addressed them.

"Yes sir." Ace answered for all of them. "We heard a lot about you and the Sanctuary from Geo and-"

"I'm going to be very clear, I'm not happy that you all are involved in this, especially that you Gold saints let them get involved." The last part was directed to Hiro, Sky, Seiji and Ivan.

"It wasn't their fault, we chose to be involved." Sonia stood up, said to the Pope. He eyed her, looking a little bewildered.

"Sonia, what are you doing?" Hiro whispered to her nervously. The Pope was silent which must of freak the saints out a bit.

"I can see why Sagittarius Geo loves you so much." Sonia blushed at the sudden comment. "But you all chose to be here then I'm assigning Geo, Sky, Hiro, Seiji, and Ivan for protection, won't you?"

"Yes Pope Kiki." They bow their heads.

"You should all leave and rest up from today, you all must had gone through a lot."

"Thank you Pope." They stood up and were about to leave.

"Before you go, did Geo take Taran to Palestra yet?"

"Yes he did sir." Ivan answered before leaving.

Once everyone got outside the Athena temple, the four saints collapsed suddenly and the rest of the gang look down on them

"Sonia you were pretty brave to say that in front of the Pope." Seiji told her.

"Are you ok?" Ms. Tia asked them.

"Just a little nervous, the Pope can be very intimating when he wants to be." Sky explained.

"I wonder how Geo and Taran are?" Bud asked out loud.

* * *

**Palestra: Outside the Entrance**

"How far is this place?" Taran half asked and half whined, climbing up the steep, grassy hill at a dense forest.

"Just a little further." Geo answered and continue up the hill. They finally made it to the top and all Taran saw was a stone entrance in front of them.

"Where is Palestra? I don't see it." Taran looks around but all he saw are trees around them.

"You should realize that there is something more than meets the eye, Taran. You have a lot to learn, look." He points his finger to the direction in front of them.

Taran squint his eyes and see a dense fog. As he continues to stare at the distance, the fog started to clear up and he starting to see a lake. Then he started to see something on the lake. The fog started to clear and to his surprise, a building in the middle of the lake.

"Taran, welcome to Palestra." Geo welcomed him.

* * *

**Me**: Sorry that I couldn't update more like I promise the last time I did. Anyway Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year.


	13. A Surprising Turnaround

"Talking"

-Transmitting-

"_Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involves Saint Seiya and Saint Seiya Omega. **

**Claimer: I only own my OC's and the story.**

* * *

**Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection**

_A Surprising Turnaround_

"Whoa." Taran said out loud. "How in the world did I miss that?

"The area is magically charmed by Athena so no stray traveler comes and discovers it." Geo explained to him. "You are wearing your cloth stone, right?" Taran nodded. "Good you'll need it."

Then Geo pushed Taran forward then took a step back. "Prepare yourself Taran, your entrance exam is about to start."

"Wait, what entrance exam? Who is testing me?" Taran asked him.

"By me." A voice said to him. Taran turned his head to the source and the person was a girl that no older than Taran's age, appearance wise of course. She has platinum blond hair and she was wearing her cloth. But before Taran could get a good look of her face, she suddenly attacked him.

"Hey wait a minute." Taran struggled to say as he dodged the female saint's first attack.

After Taran dodge the first attack, the female saint quickly launch another and continue throwing punches at him as he tries to dodge most of them. She was fighting him as if she was the wind. Luckily for him, Taran did training with five gold saints for about half a year now.

"You do have some skills." The girls said before she kicks him across the face while he was off guard. Taran recovered quickly from the painful attack. "But not much."

"Ok, that is it." Taran said in frustration. He took out his cloth stone and donned it. "PEGASUS METEOR FIST!"

He never intended to hit her with that attack but only as a warning shot that flied passed her. Suddenly she stopped.

"I see that I misjudged you." She walks up to him and held out her hand. "You passed."

Taran was bewildered by this but took her hand and shook it anyway. "Uh…Thanks." Now that she stopped attacking him, he finally had a good look at her face but her face was covered by a mask.

"Congratulations Taran." Geo came up to them. "Now let me introduce you to Kazumi, the Crane silver saint. Kazumi this is my younger brother, Taran." She removed her mask, revealing to have an elegant face.

"It's nice to meet you Taran." Then she turned to Geo. "Lord Geo, I didn't know you had a younger brother." Geo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I didn't know that myself until I came back to my home country. I hadn't actually been in speaking terms with my family and friends since I became a saint." He explained. "Kazumi, would you be our guide please?"

"Of course, Lord Geo." She bowed in front of Geo and then become a guide in front of the two siblings.

"Lord Geo?" Taran asked about halfway to Palestra, raising his eyebrow.

"That's what all the saint apprentices usually call all the Gold Saints to show their respect. I don't like being called Lord but since I couldn't get them to stop, I just went with it." Geo explained casually.

"Ok then." Taran said.

Then they finally made it to the courtyard where a statue of Athena was in front of the building up ahead, Geo and Kazumi both place a hand over their hearts in front of the statue.

"What are you doing?" Taran asked, looking confused between the two and the statue.

"It's a rule here that we must salute in front of the statue whenever we pass through here, to show our respect." Kazumi explained quickly.

"Oh right." Taran quickly followed their action.

After a few moments, Geo stopped saluting. "Now let's go meet with the Headmaster Taran. I have a feeling we have a lot of explaining." Then he turned to Kazumi. "Would you meet us outside the principal's office once you finish with your duties for today?"

She nodded and excused herself back to her post as Geo and Taran walk into the building.

"So Taran, what do you think of this place?" He asked him.

"It's so big," Taran admired the interior of the place. "I'm surprised that no one knew about this."

"Well we have to keep this a secret from the world."

They finally made it in outside of the principal's office where the superintendent was waiting for them. He was a middle aged man, wearing a suit and had blond short hair.

"Good afternoon, Lord Geo." The superintendent bowed before him.

"No formalities Superintendent Atticus. I need to speak with the principal about my brother's enrollment."

"Of course." He stepped aside and opened the door for them. Once they were inside, the superintendent closed the door. They see a desk that has large stacks of paper that covered the view of the principal.

Geo coughed to grab the principal's attention from his paperwork. "Good afternoon Principal Osamu."

"Oh Geo," Osamu said as he continues doing his paperwork. "This is a surprise, I trust Athena is safe."

"Of course however we did have some trouble before we got here." There was an abrupt noise when Geo said that. Meaning Osamu was curious to hear what happened.

"Hades' specters kidnapped my younger brother and lured us to a trap." Geo stated bluntly much to Taran's shock. _'How can he say that so casually?' _He thought.

"However they let all of us go after they aged Athena and my younger brother to 13." Geo continued. Suddenly the man behind the desk stood up, revealing him to be in his 20s with wild, long black hair that tied up and a small fuzz of hair on his chin. From the man's expression, he looked shocked.

"What? But why did they do that?" Osamu asked.

"We don't know for sure, but they are planning something big." Geo answered calmly. "This is why I want to enroll Taran, my younger brother, in Palestra."

"Is there a reason why you want your brother enrolled here? You just said your brother aged too." Osamu asked.

"Yes, you see Taran possesses the Pegasus Cloth," the principal's eyes widen, "and he is capable of donning it however he still requires training more immediately." _'Hey, don't talk like I'm not here,'_ Taran thought in annoyance.

"Very well, I'll have your brother…Taran is it?" Osamu asked and Taran, who looked surprised, nodded quickly. "Enrolled right away, he'll start training early tomorrow morning."

"Great." Geo smiled then step forward to shake Osamu's hand. Then Osamu suddenly turns to Taran and hold out his hand, which cause Taran to jump a bit and quickly shook it.

"Sorry that I haven't introduced myself young Taran, I'm one of the gold saints: Scorpio Osamu."

"It's no big deal." Taran simply replied.

"I should warn you before you start your classes **not** to reveal yourself as the new Pegasus saint and your real age to any of the students or else there might be a small riot." Osamu told him.

"Yes, sir." _'Too late for that, Kazumi already knows Taran as the Pegasus Saint, but she's intelligent enough to know when to keep a secret.' _Geo thought.

Osamu chuckled before he turned to Geo, who just so happened at receive some oncoming mail in his Hunter-VG. "Are you going to give your brother the tour?"

Geo shook his head. "Sadly no, I'm just got orders from the Pope. I recommend Kazumi to give Taran the tour."

"What were the orders?"

"It just said to return to the Sanctuary right away, no further questions." Mega answered.

"Well I should go, come on Taran." Geo called.

"Wait up." Taran followed Geo to the door and left the office. Once there, Atticus and Kazumi were waiting.

"Is everything taken cared of?" Atticus asked.

"More or less." Then Geo turned to Kazumi.

"Ok, now that is out of the way. Kazumi, why don't you give Taran a tour around the school? I'm needed back at the Sanctuary." Then Geo used his cosmos to send a quick message to Kazumi; _'please, don't reveal to any of the students that Taran is the new Pegasus saint, I'm not asking you as your superior, I'm asking you as a caring brother." _

"Of course." Kazumi nodded, her answer clearly shows that it's not just the tour. Knowing she got the message, he started to leave.

"See-ya later Taran, I'll pick you up when your tour is done." Geo waved his hand good-bye and walked out of the room.

"So where do we go first?" Taran asked the silver saint.

"We could start at dorms first; you'll be staying there during your time here." Kazumi suggested.

"Great." Then Taran followed Kazumi out of the room.

* * *

**The Sanctuary**

"So what are we going to do now that we're here?" Luna asked the gold saints. After Geo and Taran left, the rest of the gold saints gave a small tour of the Sanctuary and came back to the temple. Now everyone was lying on the floor of the Sagittarius Temple trying to decide what to do.

"Well we could always go back to the hotel or…" Hiro started out.

"Or we go to the Sanctuary Café for a late lunch, on the house." Seiji suggested kindly.

"Oh boy, I could go for some food right about now." To add emphasizes, Bud's stomach growled.

"You were just in a hamburger contest a while ago!" Ivan exclaimed out of disbelief. "How are you still hungry?"

"That's Bud for you, never passes on a chance for food." Jack stated.

"Well I haven't had a chance to taste your great cuisine I always hear from you guys." Sonia said. "Now would be a good time."

"I agree." Zack added while the others nodded.

"Then it's decided, we're going to Sanctuary Café." Ace announced. As they get ready to leave, Geo walked in with Mega following behind.

"Hey guys, where are you heading off to?" Mega asked.

"To our café." Sky simply answered.

"So did everything go well with Palestra, Geo?" Sonia asked and Geo nod in response. Then Harp materialized next to Sonia.

"Good, let's just hope there are no more surprises today."

A few seconds after the whole gang went out of the Sagittarius Temple; there were battle cries and explosions happening at the Sanctuary.

"Hades' specters are attacking!"

"Defend the Sanctuary!"

"You just made to jinx it." Mega scolded Harp.

"Don't blame me; I didn't know they'll attack twice in one day." Harp countered.

"Sorry to break this debate but there's trouble." Acid cut in.

"Right." Geo turn to the group. "Sonia, Ace, Bud, I know you want to help but this is…"

"We understand Geo." Ace interrupted him. "This is your fight."

"Ok, all of you should-"

"We got it." Luna interrupted Sky. "We'll be inside the temple where it's safe."

"I was going to say you guys should be with Sasha, keep her safe." Sky stated.

"You can count on us." Bud reassured them.

"Good, tell Ai that we give you our approval to go to Athena's temple. Go!" Ivan told them and then sent them off.

"WAIT!" A young male saint, who was severely injured, came running up the stairs before anyone left. Seiji caught hold of the young saint and lay him down to treat his wound.

"What's the status out there?" Sky asked calmly to the boy.

"A small army of specters are coming through but something strange happened." The young boy reported.

"What happened?" Hiro asked.

"One… of… Hades' judges… appeared…" The boy managed to say before he passes out from the pain. The five gold saints' eyes widen. One of Hades' judges here? This soon?

"Is he alright?" Tia asked in concern.

"He's fine, Ace can you help carry him to one of the room in the temple?" Geo asked.

"Sure," Ace said, "but what are you going to do now?"

The five gold saints look at each other for a brief moment then Ivan answered: "A little change in plans. Sonia, Bud, and Ace, we need you to EM change and come with us so you can bring anyone injured to the Sagittarius Temple. The five of us will go face specters while you do so."

"The rest of you guys will have to stay at the temple and treat the wounded, can we entrust you guys with this task while we're gone?" Hiro asked.

"Are you kidding? As Student Council President, I will personally make sure anyone injured will be better in no time." Luna swore with pride.

"You can count on me." Zack responded.

"Me too." Jack added.

"And me as well." Tia said.

"Thanks everyone. Now let's go."

"TRANSCODE: HARP NOTE!"

"TRANSCODE: ACID ACE!"

"TRANSCODE: TAURUS FIRE!"

Then they rushed to the battlefield through the secret shortcut to the front of the entrance of Athena's Sanctuary. Once the entranceway was in front of them, they saw a group of specter beginning to come up the steps.

"ATOMIC THUNDERBOLT!" The attack caused the upcoming specters to jump back, some fell off the steps.

"That was a warning shot; you better think twice trying to invade our home turf." Geo warned them. Acid Ace, Harp Note, and Taurus Fire were in the wave world during the encounter. As Geo and the other gold saints are fighting the specters, those three would materialize themselves in and out of the wave world to bring any injured saints to a safe place.

"I thought you gold saints wait for us to come to your temples." One the specters stated.

"Times changed over the centuries while you all were gone." Ivan explained.

"Now we have the choice to fight whenever intruders come to the Sanctuary before they enter the temples when necessary."

"If that's so… then your generation of saints are WEAK!" The leader of the specter group bellowed out. That surprised the five saints.

"What do you mean by that?" Ivan glared.

"Back in the 15th century, the gold saints had a stature of power now I see that if you gold saints are in a hurry to fight us then you people must be getting weaker somehow." The specter grinned. "This time we specters will be victorious."

"Like that will ever happen," Hiro retorted. "Now where is one of your judges?"

"I was going to ask you the same question but I guess it can't be helped. ATTACK!" The specter bellowed. The small army of specters charged forward.

The five saints were ready to strike but…

"GARUDA FLAP!" The attack hit almost all of the specters up in the air and landing back down with sheer force. The leader of the small army stood alone while the five saints were in shock.

"AIACOS! Where are you and your little whore, you traitor?" The specter yelled. Suddenly his eyes widen and then fallen to the ground. Behind him revealed Aiacos, injured, with an unconscious woman at his side that the five saints realized it was one of the specters that got away from their last encounter, Behemoth Violate.

The five saints stood there in awe as the injured judge kneeled down along with unconscious woman he was holding on too.

"Please I need your help."

* * *

**Me**: This took forever to finish and I wasn't so sure if I was going to finish this chapter at all. To be honest, I was lazing off a lot this summer. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I bet you weren't expecting that to happen now, did ya? You'll find out what happened to those two specters in the next chapter. Till then, please review.


End file.
